


A Traditional Family

by majesticduxk



Series: A Traditional Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cas, Alpha Sam, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Dean, Cas is not an angel, Child Abuse Mentioned, Collars, Coming Untouched, Crying Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Discipline, Dom Castiel, Domestic Discipline, Kneeling, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Marking, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Omega Jess, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Pet Names, Public Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Spanking, Sub Dean, Top Cas, alternative universe - has supernatural elements, brotherly concern, consensual power exchange within an lack of consent environment, corner time, dub con, lack of autonomy, leashing, mild bloodplay, mild infantalism, non graphic abuse, omega verse consent issues, omega/sub dynamics, previous non con, shaming due to status, spn!AU, the boys do do hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never knew that Dean was an omega. So finding that out in a jail cell in St Louis was a surprise. So was finding out his brother was mated to a very <i>traditional</i> alpha. Despite his misgivings, Sam comes to stay with his brother. But it's a going to be a tough road to accepting Dean's lifestyle...</p><p>note: this fic contains consensual power exchange. It's a domestic discipline relationship which does not work the same way as d/s. And this is not meant to inform how to live it. this is fantasy. </p><p>Feel free to leave a comment if you liked it. </p><p>If you have any questions, feel free to hit me up at my <a href="http://majesticduxk.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a kinkmeme fill: Dean stays with Sam after Jess's death, to look for their father. He doesn't tell Sam that he's run away from his alpha mate to stay with Sam. After St Louis the police call Deans alpha, he comes to clear up the mess. Would like to see a possessive and very strict but loving Alpha, who adores Dean, but will put him in his place. Kinks welcome here: perhaps a collar, kneeling, spanking... And lots of guilty Sam.
> 
>   
> Thank you to my wonderful friend [Tricksterangelgabriel](http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/) for the amazing art!
> 
> This is a spanking story. That means there is LOTS of spanking. There is such an unrealistic amount of spanking, there is no way that Dean's would even be able to sit if that really happened. 
> 
> Luckily this is reality, and all that happens is Dean cries and then gets cuddled, and they all love each other. 
> 
> Still, if you don't like spanking, and if you don't like excessive spanking, go read something else. Something you are going to enjoy.

Dean sighed and pinched his nose. He hadn’t heard from Sam since… he couldn’t actually remember when. It must have been at least two years, though. Although Dean had regularly checked on his little brother, he hadn’t actually gone and _seen_ him… Sam had made it very clear that he didn’t want anything to do with him. Despite this, Dean had been almost ready to cave, and to see if he could make a place in Sam’s life again, but then his own took a strange turn. The last six months had made it harder for him to sneak away for any length of time. But now… Now dad was missing and Dean had a responsibility to Sammy. 

They’d done the weekend hunt, and that was supposed to be it. Familial duty done. They had different lives, different responsibilities. 

He’d even been about to split up with Sam, find dad on his own, when things had changed for both of them. 

The Jess thing had happened. 

And Sammy wasn’t ok. 

And if Sammy wasn’t ok, Dean wasn’t ok.

“So can you help me? Please Dean? I know that I haven’t been the best brother, but you know I would have been there if you needed me. Right?” 

So how could he leave his brother like that? He couldn’t. And his other responsibilities, well, they would just have to understand. Or not. He thought of ringing and trying to explain… He even ran through various conversations in his head, but really? There was no way to explain this. It was never going to fly. And Dean _did_ feel bad. He’d made promises. But…

He ran his hand over his face before smiling at his brother. 

Sammy always came first. Dean was used to leaving things behind. Except for Sammy. And this was Sammy. 

“Sure Sammy. Of course I’ll help. It’s what family does.”

And if a little part of Dean felt guilty, well, he could ignore it. 

And maybe he should change his phone number. 

\--

It was harder than he thought, traveling like this. With dad he’d had no choice, but coming back to it after being settled? It was hard. Being on the move all the time made him edgy, and he’d forgotten what a pain in the ass it was, covering everything up. 

Back to the daily grind of the suppressant-body wash-blocker routine. Dean shrugged to himself. Nothing else he could do. Moving around without them was just asking for trouble. The things he did for family. 

Dean was rubbing on the beta scent when there was a pounding on the bathroom door. 

“Dean! How long does it take you to get ready??”

Dean scowled at the door. “I’ll be out in a minute, Princess Samantha!”

A quick glance ensured that all the meds were packed away, and he opened the door, waving Sam in with a flourish. 

“Please enter, your majesty!”

Sam shot him a bitch face, but that was what little brothers did. 

\--

Most of the time it went well. There were a few accidents, a few mistakes. Dean missed things more than he thought he would. But they were both surviving. Sam was a pissy bitch, but what was new?

“Fuck Dean! If you had just moved a bit quicker we would have _both_ been ok!”

“You go act as bait. What? _Why_? Because _Dean_ , I’m a better shot that you. Go now. Hurry up.”

“Did you have to jump off the bridge Dean? Couldn’t have waited five minutes?”

Yeah. Sam complained a lot. But Dean didn’t mind. Bitching him out was better than curling up in a depressed ball in whatever hotel room they were staying in.

\--

Some days just sucked.

“Fucking alphas!”

Sam raised his eyebrows. He thought the cops had been normal cops. Perhaps a little overbearing, but that came with the job.

“A little sensitive, Dean? Jealous of the alphas?”

Dean threw him a dirty look. “Seriously? You think that’s the problem? Not that they’re rude, dismissive, and downright difficult? No, Dean, no! The problem is you, not the dick alpha cops.”

Sam had the grace to look appropriately bashful. “Sorry, man. I guess…” He shrugged. “I didn’t think there was a problem.”

This was greeted by the slam of the bathroom door. 

“Hey. Dean? Dean? It’s my turn to go first!”

Sam scowled at the door. It certainly wasn’t princess Samantha at the moment.  
\--

Sam was lying on the bed, staring at the door thoughtfully as Dean stepped out of the bathroom. 

“You’ve changed.”

He glanced at his clothes. “I wasn’t wearing that suit a moment longer, Sam. I don’t know why we don’t just buy comfortable ones. How many times this month have we had to wear them? Too fucking many.”

Strolling to the fridge he grabbed a beer, and turning, tossed one at Sam. Who caught it, and just played with it, still staring at Dean.

“I meant your personality. Before you were… I dunno. More aggressive? More competent?”

Dean spat out his beer. Sam made a face. 

“Gross, Dean!”

“What the fuck? Are you saying I can’t do my job, Sam? You, who’s been out of the game for two years?!”

The best form of defense was attack. Dean was caught off guard, but luckily his mouth still worked. As a stream of insults poured from his mouth, his mind went into overdrive. Dammit! When had Sam started paying attention? Sam had been so wrapped up in his grief, Dean could’ve been walking around in heat, and Sam wouldn’t have noticed. Dean had been trying all the traditional ‘get a reaction out of Sammy’ methods – from whipped cream for shaving cream, to gluing his hand to his computer - and got nothing. So he just gave him his space. A little too much, if he’d missed Sam returning to world of the living.

A roll of the eyes and a small huff was the only response. “It isn’t a comparison Dean. I didn’t even say you were worse. Just that you were different. Only you would take less aggressive as an insult.”

Typical Sam, remembering things the way he wanted. “And less competent?”

Sam blushed. “Yeah, ok. I didn’t mean to say that. But that’s not the only difference.”

Dean felt his adrenaline spike. Did Sam know? What had given him away? Just being less aggressive meant nothing. Was it the cops? Dean had just called alphas dicks. Which they were. Even a beta would have noticed. Maybe Sam took that as a personal insult? Dean hadn’t called Sam an alpha dick. He scowled. Yet.

Dean had always been good at keeping his secrets. Not that this was a secret. And he wasn’t really _hiding_ , more…. _misleading_. But he had a good reason. Sam interrupted Dean’s silent panic attack.

“Before I left. For Stanford I mean, you were out every night, picking up anyone who looked back. And now, we’ve been on the road for six months and you haven’t even made eyes at anyone.” Sam smirked suddenly. “Is it me? Worried that no girl is going to want your beta goodies with an alpha around?” Sam grabbed his crotch. 

“Seriously Sam? Did you just grab you’re junk? And call them _goodies_? I think you’ve changed more than me!” Ok, this was ok. Sam hadn’t guessed. “And no, nothing like that. Are you saying you want me to go out and have fun?” Dean paused. “Sammy! You sly dog! You’ve found someone to spend some quality time with.” Dean’s face split in a grin. “Little Sammy, growing up!” He grabbed his brother, pulling his head down and ruffling his hair, ignoring the growls. “Just go to her place!”

“Dean! Please!!”

And that was pretty much the end of the argument. Dean hated himself for it, but the double whammy of begging and puppy dog eyes got him every time. 

“You could have just asked.”

So against his better judgment, he went out, he got drunk. He _may_ have hit on women, but he definitely got arrested. And that was when things really went downhill. 

\--

“So when I asked you to stay, you actually blew off your alpha?”

It was the fifth time he’d asked, so Dean just ignored him. 

“I can’t believe you Dean! You could have said something! I would have understood!”

Dean scowled at the wall. “I’m my own fucking person, Sammy. I can make my own decisions without any help from my little brother.”

Sam snorted disrespectfully. “Really, Dean? Running off without a word to your alpha was a good idea? You’re an _omega_. A _claimed_ omega. You can’t even sign yourself out of jail. They’re contacting your alpha. Fuck, Dean! You have an alpha! If Jess had taken off… I would have killed whoever she was with. And I’ve been dragging you across the goddamn countr—“ 

Dean jumped up. “Stop. Right. There. I’m an adult Sam, who is capable of making their own decisions. I _chose_ to come with you. I knew what my options were, and I chose. You’re family Sam. And that’s important. I’ll always look after you!”

This didn’t seem to appease Sam, who looked more stressed. “Oh god, Dean. And I sent you out as _bait_! You could have died! And I yelled at you!”

Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Sam was yelling at him now.

“Sam. Listen to me. I’m a _hunter_. Being a freaking omega doesn’t change any of that!”

But it did for Sam. Hardwired into Sam’s alpha brain was the need to protect omegas – any omega. Even if he hadn’t known they were an omega. Because now he did. And his brother? His _family_? He felt terrible. Like he’d let him down. Sam turned the puppy dog eyes on Dean. He couldn’t believe he had treated his precious omega brother like this. 

The precious omega threw his flannel straight at Sam’s face. 

“Seriously, Sam? Nothing has changed since yesterday.” Dean sniffed. “Except I maybe smell a bit more. Bastards won’t let me use my beta wash.”

Sam suddenly jerked forward. “Dean! Yesterday… you didn’t…”

Dean stopped in the middle of sniffing under his arm. Yeah, there was a little more omega scent going on. The blockers would be completely out of his system in the next hour or so. Damn things had to be taken regularly – miss one and it took a week to get the pheromones back under control. 

“Didn’t what?

Sam looked incredibly pained. “I told you to go out and… well…”

“Get laid? Fuck a chick? Or maybe you thought I would be out there getting fucked by the beta boys.”

It didn’t seem possible, but Sam looked even more pained. 

“Did you?”

“Yes Dean. Did you?”

The gravelly voice came from behind them. Sam jumped up, placing himself physically between the unknown threat and his brother. Dean tried to neaten his hair, before turning around with his most charming look. 

“Hi Cas! Long time no see!

\--

Sam didn’t even notice he was growling. He didn’t even realise he’d moved to cover Dean: one hand kept Dean behind him, the other held out in front as he assessed the threat. Dean was tense, but the new alpha (Cas? Dean called him Cas?) was relaxed, arms crossed in front of him. He had a slight smile on his face, although a rather stern look in his eye. The alpha was much smaller than him, he even looked to be smaller than Dean – shorter, and less muscled. Though that meant nothing in terms of strength. He could probably pick Dean up one handed. Before Sam could interrogate him, one of the officers came bustling in. 

“Winchester?”

Both Sam and Dean looked up. 

“Ah yeah. Right. Dean Winchester? Your alpha here just signed you out. You’re lucky we’re not pressing charges… but, well.” He cleared his throat. No one liked being firm with omegas. It was instinctive to coddle them. Even though yesterday the whole precinct had come down on Dean like a ton of bricks, today? Today he smelt like omega, even if he looked the same. Omega scent just did that, softened up the alphas around them. He cleared his throat again. “We’re releasing you into your alphas care. Sam Winchester? Just get out of here.”

With a sigh of relief, Dean went to retrieve his flannel. He turned to leave, but Sam was still blocking his way. 

“Uh? Sam? We can leave now?”

Sam growled. “I don’t know this alpha, Dean. I’m not letting you walk away with someone I don’t know.”

The officers’ expression fought between approval and disapproval. The alpha brother was doing the right thing, protecting his omega from unknown threats. But…

“Mr Winchester?”

Again, both heads turned towards him. “Mr Novak has all the papers. I…”

It was such an uncomfortable situation. He couldn’t _force_ Mr Novak to show Dean’s papers to the alpha Winchester. It would make life easier…

“Sam? It is Sam, isn’t it?” 

That was Cas. Who hadn’t said much. Yet. Dean’s hand twitched, grabbing at the back of Sam’s shirt when Cas spoke, although he quickly dropped it. He wasn’t some pansy-assed omega! But he was feeling surprisingly clingy… shit! Blockers! He hadn’t taken one. It wouldn’t send him into a heat – yet – but he was going to get more _clingy_ and _softer_ and _omega like_. 

“I understand you hadn’t seen Dean for a few years?”

Sam nodded jerkily. 

“I know you are important to Dean. It’s not my intention to take your brother from you – or you from your brother. You two have been travelling, yes.” Although it was phrased as a question, it wasn’t. “I’m not sure what your plans _were_ , but Dean is now coming with me. We have a guest bedroom, should you like to visit.”

“Cas, no!”

“Dean.”

The voice was soft, but like a whip crack. Dean shivered a little and pressed himself into Sam’s back. Cas focused his attention on Sam again. 

“As I said, you are welcome to stay in our home. However, Dean and I will be having numerous… discussions… regarding his behavior over the last few months.”

Dean’s ass clenched. These discussions weren’t going to feel good. And if he knew Cas (which he did) it was going to be at least daily discussions. Fuck… he wanted Sammy to come home, but he didn’t want him to see him all omega like.

“If you find you are uncomfortable witnessing that, then we will find you alternative accommodation.”

Sam eyed him narrowly. “Why are you being so _nice_? You don’t know me, and I have just been dragging your…” he felt Dean kick him in the ankle, and he cleared his throat. “ _Dean_ around the country. I got him _arrested_ for Christ’s sake!”

“Hey, Sammy! Not on your head.”

“Dean.”

It was that voice again. Dean pushed in front of Sam, and glared at Cas. 

“What? If you’ve already signed me out, let’s go.”

There was silence in the room. Before Cas heaved a sigh. He looked at the two other alphas present. 

“Excuse me.”

He reached out and grabbed Dean’s arm, pulling him until he could grab the other. Holding him, he just looked at him. Dean glowered, until he couldn’t look Cas in the eye any more. Cas looked… disappointed. 

“I’m disappointed Dean.”

Dean tried to wiggle away. Fuck. Not now!

“Cas…”

“Do not interrupt.”

Dean went silent. Sam may have perfected the puppy dog look, but Dean was no slouch. Although Cas was shorter than him, he somehow managed to look up at him, from under fluttery eyelashes. 

Sam was speechless. He’d never seen Dean like this. It was… endearing. And weird. Weirdly endearing.

Cas sighed. He looked around, then dragged Dean over to the bed. He sat, pulling Dean across his lap. Which was when Dean really started fighting. 

“Cas! No! Not here!”

Dean’s pants were pulled below his ass (which everyone could now appreciate. And yes. Such a luscious ass was only found on an omega), and Cas started spanking hard and fast. Dean twisted and wiggled, and swore and threatened and then begged. But Cas didn’t stop until the omega was lax and crying over his lap. He promptly pulled Dean up, one arm cradling him, the other rubbing slow, soothing circles over his back. The other men in the cell looked away, pretending the couple had privacy, but listening to Cas soothe Dean. 

“It’s ok sweetheart, it’s ok. I know it’s going to be hard being back at home, but you know I love you.”

When Dean’s sniffles had finally stopped, Cas looked at the floor, then his mouth tightened in distaste. He lifted Dean’s chin with one finger and looked him in the eye.

“I am going to talk to Sam now. You are not going to interrupt. I want you in the corner with your pants down.”

Dean looked horrified. Dean _was_ horrified. 

“Cas!”

A finger came down sharply on his nose. “Dean. I am perfectly happy to put you right back over my knee. The only reason you are not kneeling at my feet is I don’t have a pillow for you.” Cas looked thoughtful for a minute. “I can see I am going to have to start traveling with one. Now. Corner.”

Dean felt like crying. It was the blockers. Or lack of them. They were sending his hormones haywire. One dirty look at his alpha, who just raised an eyebrow that promised retribution later, had him shuffling over to the corner. 

Cas watched him go over. He didn’t let it show on his face, but inside there was an indulgent smile. Dean was bright and beautiful and everything he wanted. Well, a bit more obedience wouldn’t go astray, but they would be working on that. 

He walked back across to a shocked Sam. 

“I won’t apologise. If you choose to stay with us, you will be seeing a lot more like that. The invitation is meant whole heartedly, but I must be blunt. Dean is in a lot of trouble. He left without telling me where he was going, he has ignored all my calls and messages, and I am sure he would have continued evading me, had you not been arrested here.”

Sam went to speak, but Cas held up his hand. “Dean is right, in that you are not responsible. I would hazard a guess that you did not know he was an omega?”

Sam nodded. “I had no idea. Not until they told us that you had been contacted. And then,” Sam made a helpless gesture. “He just never seemed like an omega. He doesn’t act like one, and he doesn’t – didn’t – smell like one.”

Castiel’s brows came down in quite a threatening frown. “He hasn’t smelt like one? Dean!”

Dean snarked from the corner. “Either I’m quiet or I can talk. You can’t have it both ways.”

Sam winced as Castiel strode towards Dean, quickly bending him over his hip and applying a half dozen very firm swats to his already pink backside. 

“Do you really think now is the time to be pushing me?”

Which is pretty how Sam thought Dean’s alpha would take Dean’s comments. Sam was fascinated by this new alpha: he’d just come in and taken control of Dean. And sure, Dean had bratted him, but if Dean _really_ didn’t want to do something, it took a _lot_ more for it to happen. Sam wanted to get to know Cas better – fuck! Sam quickly scented the air. And yep. This was his brothers _mate_. Sam looked rather worriedly at Dean: alpha mates legally had a lot of power when it came to their omegas. An alpha would have to overreach by a very large margin public standards for there to be any repercussions. Cas seemed to be a steady sort… not prone to violent outburst. But even the most even alphas had their breaking points. Based on their very short acquaintance, Sam didn’t think Cas was the type injure his omega. But he didn’t seem the type to put up with a sassy omega either. 

So far, Sam was right. 

“Answer the question, Dean.”

Dean refused. He knew he was already in trouble. He knew Cas knew. And admitting it would _probably_ lesson his punishment, but Dean was feeling embarrassed and more than a little pissed off. He was a grown man, a _hunter_ and he had just been spanked like a naughty little pup. 

“You _are_ a naughty little pup, Dean. _My_ naughty little pup.” 

So. They’d been in each other’s company less than half an hour, and Cas was doing the mind reading thing. 

A tentative voice interrupted. “Mr Novak?”

Cas turned towards the policeman. To be honest, he’d forgotten he was there. 

“Uh, I don’t want to cause trouble for Dean,” (and Dean gnashed his teeth. If he didn’t want to cause trouble, he would keep his fucking mouth shut. Fucking dick alpha cops! And what was with the first name? As soon as people knew you were an omega, suddenly they were talking down to you. He would have said, well _yelled_ , something, but Cas’s hand was on his neck. He was way too close for Dean to argue with the cops.) “but we do have his belongings here.”

“Yes?”

“Uh… mostly it is what you would expect, but there are omega scent blockers, beta wash, and birth control pills.”

The hand around Dean’s neck tightened. “I see. Thank you.”

Castiel released Dean and walked back to Sam. 

“As I was saying, I don’t blame you. And I know that some of Dean’s poor behavior has been because he missed you. We live in Portland, and you are welcome to join us. However, I will be managing Dean as I have since we were mated. And I will not alter how I do this because you are there.”

“Ah – that’s fine!” Sam stuttered out. 

“You need to think about this seriously, Sam. I am quite…,” Cas paused, before choosing a word he obviously disliked, “ _traditional_ in the way I run my household. You won’t be able to interfere, even if you don’t like what I am doing.”

Sam blushed. Fuck. Of course. That was one of the reasons Dean was in the corner now. Aside from the fact that he had pissed off his alpha, it was to show Sam what he could expect. And a traditional alpha? Jess had been Sam’s omega (Jess! His heart still ached), but they had pretty much been equals. Dean’s alpha… how the fuck did Dean end up mated to a traditional alpha?

\--

In the end Sam decided he would stay with Dean and Cas. It didn’t have to be long term, but he didn’t have a home right now. And if he was honest? He was _very_ curious about Cas. And Dean. He’s new omega brother.

Castiel was in the precinct picking up Dean’s belongings. Sam had already signed his out. Dean was pouting. 

“It’s fucking unfair! It’s my stuff! Why can’t I get it?”

Sam didn’t bother responding. He agreed - Dean definitely had a point, but he wasn’t going to go against Dean’s alpha. 

“Sam!”

“Dean. I’m not going to argue with your alpha.” Shit! Was that his voice! He even sounded firmer!

Dean obviously heard it too, because he glared at him. “You do remember what we were doing, right? Searching for dad? You don’t think we should, y’know, find him!” Dean’s face brightened. “Oh you smart boy, Sammy! Is that why you are coming back? So we can take off when we…”

Dean’s speech was interrupted by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Cas.” Sam nodded at the alpha. 

Dean was turned in Cas’s arms. And, yep, there is was, Alpha Red Eyes. Dean instinctively bared his neck and Cas’s mouth came down hard. Dean winced as he felt Cas’s teeth pierce the skin. The coppery tang of Dean’s blood seemed to sooth the alpha, who nuzzled the mark, licking the blood. 

Cas grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and dragged him to the back of the car, placing Dean’s belongings in the back. 

“Sam? Would you like to place your bags in the back?”

“Sure. Thanks… Cas?”

Cas turned. “We haven’t properly introduced ourselves.” He switched his hold on Dean’s neck, holding the now free hand out. “Castiel Novak.”

Sam took the proffered hand. “Castiel. Right. Sam Winchester.”

Both men glanced at Dean. Who was studiously ignoring them both. Sam smiled and shook his head. How could he have _not_ seen that his brother was an omega? The lips, the hips, the brattiness. He snorted. 

“Thanks Castiel. Are we ready to go?”

Sam went to the back door, but stopped at Castiel’s voice. 

“Dean, in the back please.”

Dean’s head spun round. “You’re fucking with me.”

Castiel’s face tightened, but he repeated himself pleasantly enough. 

“In the back please.”

“Cas! It’s my fucking car! Sam can sit in the back!”

Dean stalked to open the front door, but Castiel was there before him. 

“Dean.”

Dean stopped. Sam wished that he owned that tone of voice. 

“If you choose to open that door, I will strip you naked, bend you over the front of the car, and spank you until your bottom is bright red. I will then place you – naked – in the back on your knees, and despite my dislike at playing chauffer, I will ask Sam to sit back there to make sure you stay in place.”

Sam caught his breath. He could see his stubborn big brother wavering. A glance at Sam, and he stood down. Sam honestly thought that if he hadn’t been there to witness the humiliation, Dean would have pushed it. Although, if Sam hadn’t been there Dean would have gotten the front seat. 

Wouldn’t he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to the Winchester-Novak household.

It had been a strangely pleasant drive. 

Sam had been expecting tension, and uncomfortable silences. Instead… Instead Cas (No, Castiel. He introduced himself as Castiel) was an easy guy to talk to. Despite his lack of small talk, he was really interesting. And Dean… Dean was curled up in a corner in the back. Staring out the window. Sulking. Castiel didn’t speak to him, which Sam _did_ find a bit uncomfortable, but remembering what Castiel said, he figured there was a lot he was going to find uncomfortable. 

Castiel shot him a knowing look. 

“You don’t like your brother being in the back?”

Behind them Dean tensed, listening even as he continued to ignore them. 

“No! It’s not that," Sam stridently denied, even though it was part of the issue. "It’s… Maybe I’m not used to him being so quiet? Normally when we travel, Dean drives. And chooses the music. 'Cos driver chooses the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Sam could see Dean mouthing the words as he glanced in the rear-view mirror. "And then he plays it loud and bitches me out all the time.” A small grin broke through. “Ok, maybe in some ways this is nice. It’s just really different. And... And you’re not talking to him.” Sam added the last bit with some difficulty. It felt like Castiel was ignoring Dean after lighting his ass on fire. Maybe that was the way their relationship worked, but if they were going to be family, things were going to need to work between two very different alphas. So he had to be honest. 

That thought brought Sam up short. Shit! He'd just made it all about his feelings. Why hadn’t he even considered Dean’s feelings? 

Castiel smiled. “Dean isn’t always silent in the back. Although I am pleased at his silence right now,” Castiel raised his voice slightly, “since I am very unhappy with him.” Castiel’s eyes slid from the road, pinning Sam for a moment before they slid back. “There’s no point in pretending. And I have tried to make it very clear: you are going to find things difficult in our home. At least at first. Even when he isn’t in trouble, Dean spends a lot of time naked except for my collar. He kneels at my feet. And for the next few weeks at least, Dean is going to spend a lot of time with a red ass, nose in the corner.”

It’s not like he hadn’t expected that. When Castiel had stated he was traditional, well… that was what traditional alphas did. It did beg the question as to why Castiel was offering a liberal his home. Sam frowned. 

“At the station, they said you had Dean’s papers. Does that mean dad knew?”

Dean choked slightly in the back. Castiel spared him a sympathetic glance, before replying to Sam. “You’re father knew. I… It’s not my story to share. If and when Dean wishes to, he can tell you. But your father’s behavior towards Dean was absolutely unacceptable. In fact,” and Castiel raised his voice a little. “I am sure that a certain naughty pup was _banned_ from finding their father.”

Dean sneered out the window. Sam couldn’t decide whether or not he wanted to know what had happened. 

Oh who was he kidding: of course he wanted to know. 

\--

The Novak-Winchester residence was everything the Winchester boys never had growing up. For one thing, it had a certain permanence about it. Given Castiel’s rather… formal and distant personality, Sam could have imagined a house decorated in neutrals, with modern furniture and a cold feel. 

But it was the complete opposite. The house was warm and inviting. Sam felt like he had come home the minute he walked in the door.

Dean spoke for the first time in hours. “You like it, Sammy? Cas let me do most of the decorating! It was actually fun.” He walked off in the direction of the stairs. “There are two spare bedroom…”

“Dean.”

Dean stopped. 

“Strip, and bring me your collar. You have 20 minutes.”

Castiel turned and walked towards the kitchen, not even checking whether Dean obeyed. 

“Coming Sam?”

\--

Sam was so uncomfortable. He thought it had been bad enough, at the start, in the car. But throughout the drive he’d relaxed, and sort of _forgotten_ what was going to happen. And now that they were really here, Sam was freaking out again. He was going to see his brother. Naked. Collared. Punished. 

He groaned. “Cas, please don’t go too hard on him.”

Castiel didn’t even raise an eyebrow. He’d been expecting this. Dean only needed five minutes to strip and get his collar. Twenty would make him think about his actions, and give Castiel time for a quick talk with Sam. The young alpha radiated guilt and unhappiness. 

“Sit.”

Sam dropped down on a stool at the breakfast bar, eyes taking in the space. The kitchen was as welcoming as the rest of the house. Warm woods, happy yellows, and red accents in pots and pans and various cookware were strangely soothing. Despite he’s trepidation, Sam couldn’t help but feel soothed. 

Stupid room, he thought.

“Do you cook?”

Castiel smiled at the question. “No. I tend to burn water. Dean, however, is an excellent cook. We had the whole house renovated before we moved in. I gave Dean three rooms that were his – the kitchen, his den, and a guest room. He could do what he wanted. Get a professional decorator, design it himself, leave them as they were. They were spaces to make his, where he could feel comfortable. Of course I asked to see the plans first, but unless there were structural issues, I promised he could do what he wanted.” Castiel movements in the kitchen were straight to the point. Sam appreciated that, as the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air. “It took him less than a week, and the plans were – well. You’re here. You can see what it is. So I gave him most of the rest of the house. My study and the library were already designed, and our bedroom I had firm ideas on, but the rest? Well, he liked doing it.” 

And you liked giving him something he liked, thought Sam. His heart clenched a bit. Castiel obviously liked spoiling Dean. So how could he even think about… 

Castiel placed a cup of coffee in front of Sam. He turned before Sam interrupted, “Just black is fine.”

Castiel smiled slightly and sat opposite Sam. 

He was a steady presence. Probably very good for Dean. Dean. Sam took a deep breath. 

“I know that you and Dean both said it wasn’t my fault… but without me he wouldn’t have run away and been travelling the country.”

Castiel nodded, but didn’t say anything. 

“Without me he wouldn’t have almost gotten killed.” There was a pause, then Sam hesitantly admitted, “Eleven times. Without me, he would have here, in a stable home with a loving alpha! It’s because I… Dean stayed because I needed him. I…” Sam didn’t know how to describe it. “I’m glad he has an alpha. Dean is wonderful, and deserves a lot of love.”

A few deep breaths later, and Sam could continue. “But I am worried. You… you’re going to _beat_ him, and I can’t see how that is a good thing. You seem like a great guy, but if you’re going to hurt my brother, I don’t want to leave him here. “ Sam trailed off. For a wordsmith, he was having a hard time with words. “And you… Look, I’m not saying I understand your way of doing things, but I know omegas need… touch. And cuddling Dean can be hard. He’s so prickly. I used to hug him all the time when I was little, but when I got bigger he would push me away. So I sort of stopped.”

Sam stared into his coffee. Well. He’d made no fucking point at all. He hadn't even made sense. But now that he'd said it... he hadn’t even _realised_ he had those thoughts about Dean. Had he known Dean was an omega? That made it worse!

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, Sam.” Castiel’s rough voice was strangely soothing. “Dean’s right – he made the decision to go and find you, and then to stay with you. And” Castiel acknowledged with a nod of his head, “if Dean had asked me, I would not have granted him permission to leave. But it’s happened. You’re here. And I think that might be a good thing. Better to ask forgiveness than permission, as they say. Dean made his choice, he will pay his penance.”

Sam looked at Castiel from under his lashes. The older Alpha’s face was wrinkled in thought. “I have said you are welcome to stay here – and you are. Dean has missed you a lot, and you are his family, which makes you part of our small family. And family is important.” Castiel smiled at his slightly. “And important as you are, it still isn’t going to change the way I discipline your brother.”

“I’m not beating him you know. I am spanking his naughty behind. I am reminding him of who is in charge. Because I am in charge. I know you feel you had an equal relationship with your omega…”

“Jess!” Sam interjected. 

Castiel corrected himself. “An equal relationship with Jess, and I am glad it worked for you. I don't believe, and I think that history has shown me, that the current relationship works well for Dean and myself. Even we were more 'equal', I don't know that I would be able to take Dean walking out without a without some sort of response. What if Jess had just disappeared on you? Can you honestly say that when you found her again, that you would have wanted to gain some control? Of the situation? Of her?"

“But this obviously isn’t new! Not a one off sort of thing. You and Dean have this… thing…” Sam finished his sentence weakly. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Castiel nod. “Yes. We do. Have a thing.” And then he laughed. “But I have to say Sam, if Dean was well behaved, he wouldn’t spend any time in the corner, and he would be having much more fun in my lap.”

Sam blushed, but couldn’t deny that Dean pushed buttons. Heck, he’d only been in Castiel’s presence for five minutes before the sass attack started. Fuck. Sass attack. He’d never have referred to Dean as ‘sassy’ prior to today.

The two men sat in silence for a little. Sam didn’t know that he felt better about it. Well, he felt like Castiel _probably_ wasn’t an abuser. But he’d keep an eye on the pair anyway. Now that he knew Dean was an omega, he would _always_ be there to protect his brother. He’d worried about him in the past, but now the protective instincts crept in, and Sam had no way of turning them off, even if he wanted to. Sam silently considered what this would mean for him and Dean.

Castiel finally spoke. “I do have a request… well, it’s not really a request. I ask that you don’t interfere with how I manage Dean, and I also…” Castiel trailed off before cocking his head to look Sam square in the eyes. “You’re an alpha, I know this. And you’ve newly discovered that you had…” Castiel trailed off, eyeing Sam. “ _Have_ an omega under your care. But this is _my_ house, and as such I need to maintain control. If you are unhappy with something, you can come to me to discuss it. I don’t promise to change anything, but I will always listen. If it involves something happening to Dean, you will discuss it with me after the event, not when he is present. And try not to upset him. Dean is happy with our life, but I know he is nervous of your judgement, and uncertain about your reactions. Treat him gently, Sam. I hope we don’t have to have to continue this particular discussion at a later date.” And wow. Castiel was all fucking alpha dominance there. Understandable – Dean wasn’t just some omega, he was Castiel’s mate. The growl dropped out of Castiel’s voice and he continued. “I will reiterate, you don’t have to stay here, but you are very welcome.” He gave a small smile. “I know Dean always wanted you to be here. Before you make any big decisions on moving, stay a few days. Spend some time with your brother. It might not be as bad as you imagine. At the very least, Dean will be happier having you here.” Castiel raised his voice. “And speaking of Dean…”

Dean slunk into the kitchen. He was blushing, and that blush extended all the way down his body. Huh. Sam had never knew his brother blushed like that. Or had freckles pretty much everywhere.

“You were talking,” he muttered. 

“So what should you have done?”

Dean sighed loudly. Castiel pulled him close. The sound of Castiel’s hand striking Dean’s ass was much louder than the sigh. 

Dean rubbed his ass, but answered readily enough. “I should have come in anyway, and waited at your side.”

Castiel removed Dean’s hand, replacing it with his own, fingers gently rubbing the red mark. “Good boy.” Castiel turned to look at Sam. “We haven’t shown you to your room yet. I don’t think you really want to be here for this, so feel free to go to your own space. Top of the stairs and turn right. There are two guest bedrooms. You may have either.”

With that Sam was dismissed. Castiel obviously didn’t care if Sam stayed or not, but Dean was making wild eye movements towards the door. Castiel noticed and frowned. 

“Sam can stay if he chooses, Dean. Having another house inhabitant – or even a guest - doesn’t change any rules, or the repercussions of breaking those rules. And Dean,” and here a hint of Alpha Voice crept in. “You’ve broken a lot of rules. Why are you still standing?”

Dean dropped to his knees immediately. He hadn’t looked at the floor, but was very relieved when his knees hit pillow and not hardwood. 

Castiel’s hand dropped to Dean’s head, carding through the hair. Sam watched as his tough-as-nails, macho brother leaned into the soft touch, eyes apologetic. Sam’s felt his own eyes softened. He looked at Castiel, quietly saying, “I _am_ very uncomfortable with this, but I think that’s the reason I need to stay. You’re going to be, uh… establishing? How things are going to be over the next few weeks?”

Castiel nodded. 

“Well then. Yeah.” Sam couldn’t look at them. “I guess it makes sense for me to know what’s going on. I don’t want to make trouble, or get Dean into trouble…”

“Like you could, Sammy,” Dean snorted from the floor. 

Castiel’s hands clenched in Dean’s hair, pulling sharply so Dean looked him in the eyes.

“Do we really need to start training from the beginning, Dean? I can’t believe you’ve forgotten that you don’t speak unless spoken to when you’re on your knees.”

Dean’s face was a picture of defiance. Sam watched as Castiel just stared him down, showing no anger or impatience. Finally – finally! Dean deflated and dropped his gaze, and Castiel continued stroking Dean’s hair. Sam let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. 

“That makes sense, Sam.” Castiel nodded, continuing their conversation, before turning back to Dean. “Alright sweetheart, we’re going to have this conversation with you over my lap. But first…” 

Castiel held out his hand, and Dean handed something over. Sam watched as Castiel unbuckled a golden brown collar, before slowly, reverently placing it around Dean’s neck. Once done up, it was subtle, the colour blending nicely with Dean’s skin. As Castiel urged Dean up and around, Sam caught the front of the collar, and bit his lip. A ruby red heart was embedded in the front. Dean obviously knew Sam had seen, as he kept his expression stony, although his eyes promised hell to pay if Sam said a single word. Dean turned to Cas, hands held out, obviously about to ask something, but Castiel placed a finger on Dean’s lips. 

“No. Right now I don’t care what you want. You were the bad pup who ran off. Now we are going to deal with it. I know you’re embarrassed about your brother being here, but even if we weren’t doing this now, I doubt you could go a whole evening without ended up over my knee. So you both need to get used to this.”

Dean blushed. Sam hid a grin. 

\--

Sam wasn’t grinning half an hour later. Dean was a sobbing mess in Castiel’s arms. For all that Castiel had said he was a Traditional Alpha, Sam had been shocked, and hard pressed not to object when the paddle came out. It was loud, and obviously painful. Watching Dean wriggle and cry and beg had been hard. The tears dripping down Dean’s face caused Sam’s hands to curl into tight fists. He couldn’t get involved. Not yet. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t been warned. 

Still, when Dean was standing, Sam hissed in a breath at the sight of his painfully red ass. After a quick cuddle and some nuzzling, Castiel had sent Dean to the corner with a pat on his glowing behind. Looking around the room, Sam noticed it was the only free corner. He caught Castiel’s eye. Who smiled slightly. 

“Every room in this house as an empty corner.” Then he laughed. “Despite his talent for design, it wasn’t Dean who suggested it.”

Sam couldn’t laugh. Castiel looked at him and sighed. 

“You feel guilty.” It wasn’t a question. Sam's guilt was stronger than Dean's distress.

Sam gestured vaguely in the direction of the corner. “That… it… you hurt him! And it’s my fault!” He couldn’t look at Dean, he felt so bad. 

Castiel gave another small laugh. “He does have a sore bottom. And he will continue to have a sore bottom. He’s getting morning and evening spankings on top of whatever he earns during the day. I think… two months will do it. Morning and evening spankings for the next two months.” There was a moan from the corner. “You were away for six months, Dean. If you can hide from your alpha for six months, you can put up with the consequences for two. Be grateful that is isn’t six. And Dean? I will be enforcing _all_ the rules.”

Sam looked mortified. 

“What do you mean all the rules?”

Cas was calm. “Dean is to be respectful at all times to all the alphas in the house. And since you are here, that includes you. Dean will be polite, obedient, complete his tasks, and present himself for his morning and evening spankings.” A splutter was heard from the corner. “Dean, you are in time out. We don’t need to hear from you. But since you have drawn my attention,” and wow. John Winchester knew _nothing_ about sounding disapproving, “those spankings will not be happening at the same time and place. I will inform you each day when and where, and you will come and ask me for them. No matter where I am or who I am talking to.” Castiel turned back to Sam. “Dean will also be wearing his collar at all times. If we go out, he will be on his leash. I generally keep him naked,” Cas looked thoughtful, “but I have some small things I am willing to have him wear. He kneels during meals, and I hand feed him. There are a myriad of other thing we do, as well as a hose of rules” he waved his hand vaguely, “but I guess you will discover them as Dean breaks them.” Castiel sent Sam a small smile. “And he will.” Sam kept back a slightly hysterical giggle. Yes. Dean would somehow manage to break them all. “I would ask that you don’t punish him – come to me – but if you end up staying here any length of time, we can revisit that.” Sam blanched. “I know you aren’t happy about this, Sam, but I did tell you how it was going to be.

Castiel went to stand. Before pausing and turning back to Sam. 

“There is one other thing,” he said, eyes very serious. Sam straightened automatically. “I will be fucking your brother.” The voice was gentle, but Sam felt as if he had been hit with it. “We aren’t exhibitionists.” A pause. “At least I’m not, and Dean does what he is told, but… your omega… Jess? You engaged in public activity?” The voice was kind, inviting Sam to share as much as he was able. 

“Yeah. We did. Then… she… she died.” Had Sam already told Castiel? He couldn’t remember. “Dean stayed with me during a bad time.” It hurt, but he could still try and make things better for his brother. 

Castiels expression indicated he knew exactly what Sam was up to. “I am sorry Sam. If you need to talk I am here. The reason I mention Jess… You know that omega’s require a lot of affection?” Sam nodded. It wasn’t as if each omega was the same, but it had been showed time and time again that loving affection – both platonic and sexual – was good for an omega. Alpha-omega interactions helped them both, clinical studies had shown that regular… cuddling? Spooning? Sam couldn’t help but laugh to himself. Dean probably freaked out at being told he needed cuddles from alphas. Regular alpha cuddles stablised an omegas mood - even improved it. More to the point, the lack of touch could have serious health implications. Hell, even omega-omega touch was good. Omega cuddle piles may be the fantasy material of many an alpha, but the truth was omegas gave each other much needed comfort as well. And the touch centred alphas, fed the dominant instincts, which lead to smoother interactions overall. Sam’s attention returned to Castiel's words. “And I give Dean a lot of affection. And sometimes that affection includes my co…”

Dean yelped from the corner, turning around. 

“Cas! Please! That’s my baby brother!”

“Turn around Dean.”

“But…”

Castiel was over there before Dean could get another word out. Sam winced at the sound spanking Castiel administered to his disobedient omega. When Dean was in tears again, Castiel sighed, before returning to the table, Dean in tow. He sat before pulling Dean down, arranging him on his lap so that he was cradled against Castiel’s chest. He spent a few minutes soothing Dean, before turning back to Sam.

“While we both enjoy the touch, Dean actually _needs_ a lot of affection.” Castiel heaved a sigh. “While I don’t know that I will ever make up for the years of abuse,” Dean choked a sound, and this time Castiel just pulled him in closer. “It was abuse, Dean – omega abuse. You’re father knew what he should have…” Dean made another choking sound, and Castiel stopped. “Ok, sweetheart. Ok. Not right now.”

Sam watched as Castiel patted and petted is brother, cooing at him, telling how precious he was, how loved. After all the crying, Dean must have been exhausted, because he actually fell asleep in Castiel’s arm. Sam was flabbergasted. Castiel grinned. 

“You’ll catch flies if you leave your mouth open any longer.” Sam shut it. “As I said, Dean needs lots of touch. And he isn’t good at graciously accepting it. I…” Castiel trailed off. “I would like to ask that you cuddle him, just casually touch him. You mentioned that he repulsed your previous offers of affection? Do you mean in these last six months”

“Yeah. For some reason I always wanted to cuddle him.” Sam gave a crooked grin. “I guess that’s explained now. The most of I have touched him in recent times is when I had to sew him up.” 

Castiel tensed. Sam ran a hand over his face. “Sorry, Cas. You probably don’t want to hear that. I… look, it’s a lot to take in. I still can’t believe my brother is an omega!”

Cas smiled. 

“It’s been a busy day.”

\--

The two alphas chatted, keeping their voices low, so as to not wake the sleeping omega. Well, that was Sam’s reason. In reality he didn’t want him to wake up yet. He could barely take his eyes off his brother who looked so young and soft, so _defenceless_ as he slept. It was a side of Dean he couldn’t remember seeing.

Sam could feel his guilt rising. All those times he had put Dean in danger – not just now, but when they were younger. Looking back, he could see Dean’s drive to protect him as Dean being true to his omega instincts, but at the time it was just annoying. More than annoying, and Sam had said and done horrible things. He glanced up from Dean’s sleeping face, seeing Cas’s eyes on him. 

“You feel guilty.” It wasn’t a question. “Again.”

Sam could hear the humour in Castiel’s voice. Bastard had a sense of humour.

“I… just. It isn’t just the last six months, you know? It’s everything. Dean’s always looked out for me, and I was just a brat. Worse than a brat.”

Castiel was shaking his head before Sam had finished speaking. “It wasn’t your fault Sam. I don’t know when Dean presented. I have asked, but he doesn’t want to tell me. Which leads me to believe it was quite young. So he has hidden it for a long time. There are ways of keeping people from knowing you’re an omega. You may have been too young to scent his change, and by the time you were old enough, well,” Castuel looked down at Dean, and stroked his hair. “I am sure he would have gotten very good at hiding what he was.”

Sam snorted. Hadn’t he just been traveling with the undercover omega in question?

“Dean, as he likes to tell me frequently, is more than capable of looking after himself.” Castiel fixed Dean with an indulgent smile. “I like to think I can do a better job, but Dean is generally capable of keeping himself alive and out of jail. And Sam, even when you thought he was a beta, you would have protected him with your life, yes?”

Sam couldn’t help but gulp at the razor sharp look that accompanied the question. 

“Of course, Cas! Even if Dean was an alpha I would always look after him! I have Dean’s back, and he’s got mine. We may fight, but we’d never let each other down.”

Castiel considered the sincerity of the statement before nodding and going back to petting Dean. 

The silence didn’t last for long, both men falling back into their earlier, easier talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get some brotherly bonding time. And we find out how Dean and Cas met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references past abuse. And there is some canon compliant descriptions of violence. not much though.

Dean waking up was perhaps one the cutest things Sam had seen. 

He took his time. Sam almost cried then and there. That Dean felt safe enough to take his time was… well, it was something Sam had never imagined. Sam eyed his brother, fascinated. Mewling and grumbling, then stretching and blinking. Castiel just kept petting him, and he turned into the touch. It was like watching a kitten. Sam had always liked kittens… He wondered if this is what Dean had been like before. Before what? Before he had been forced to look after Sam? To play the alpha he wasn’t?

Sam’s thoughts kept him occupied until Dean have finally woken up enough to sit up, although he still blinked sleepily on Castiel’s lap. Castiel was stroking his back. 

“Back with us, sleepy head?”

Sam could see the moment the word penetrated: _us_. He stiffened, and went to slide of Castiel’s lap. But the alpha was having none of it, an arm quickly secured about his waist. 

“Is there any reason you are leaving my lap, Dean? Do you have somewhere else to be? Anything important to do?”

Sam watched, fascinated, as his brother worked through potential responses. He could see them being considered and discarded, before he finally slumped back against Castiel sighed, replying, “Not really. I just don’t wanna sit here naked in front of Sammy.”

Despite Dean being in front of him, Sam had actually forgotten that Dean was naked. But now that Dean had mentioned it, Sam flushed with embarrassment. And then wondered why. Even in Sam’s liberal circles, it was completely normal for omegas to be completed or mostly naked. Alphas engaged in sexual activity with their omegas all the time, whether there was company or not. He’d spent many a nice evening with friends, with Jess on his lap, perhaps knotted, perhaps not. Maybe… maybe this is part of what Castiel meant, about Dad and the abuse? Maybe Dean hadn’t been around any healthy relationships? Their father was certainly no poster child for _that_. Sam felt a little swell of something (pride?) at the thought of how _he_ could help look after his omega brother, help show him that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. 

“Dean, it’s ok you know.”

Dean stopped wiggling and turned to stare at Sam. “What’re you talking about Sammy? There is nothing ok with being buck naked in front of you. And I am _definitely_ not having sex in front of you!” He quickly turned back to Castiel though. “It’s that I don’t want to have sex with you, Cas – I do! – but Sammy… my baby brother…” Dean’s whole body expressed his discomfort with the very idea. 

“I used to fuck Jess in front of people.”

Sam had offered it casually, but then couldn’t help laughing at Dean’s horrified expression. Inside though, he was distressed. Dean should _know_ this. Dean should know how _natural_ it was. And why did it worry him? When they were growing up, Sam had often been forced to pretend to sleep when Dean had brought home a beta girl to fuck. 

“Omegas are often naked, except for their collars. At home, at work, at school. Alpha’s are always fucking their omegas. Seriously! Even some of my classmates would have their omegas on their knots for a long lecture.” Sam chuckled. “The more boring the lecture, the more tied couples you would see.”

Dean didn’t look convinced. If anything he looked more horrified. He twisted on Castiel’s lap, obviously about to argue more, when Castiel just silenced him with a kiss. 

“Not something you can argue with sweetheart. And right now probably isn’t the best time.” He glanced at his watch. “Luckily for you we need to eat. Do you want to show Sam his room while I cook dinner?”

Despite the argumentative look on his face, Dean’s ass was probably sore enough that he wasn’t going to argue. Noticing Sam looking at his ass, Dean made a face, before starting with, “So, Cas…”

“No, Dean.”

It was very firm. 

But Dean was very stubborn. 

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask.”

Castiel pushed Dean up off his lap, with a firm hand to his red bottom, before pulling himself up as well. He then took Dean by the shoulders, and marched him to Sam.

“You are going to go show your brother his room. You are not going to complain about being naked. Naked – as Sam has indicated – is a perfectly natural state for an omega. But if you think your bottom is up for a continuation of this discussion…”

Castiel let his words trail off. Poor Dean! Stuck between his stubborn need to have the last word and get his own way, and his equally stubborn alpha. Sam shook his head, and decided to help his brother out.

“Come on Dean, show me where I’m going to be living.”

It hurt Sam’s heart, seeing the way Dean lit up at that. 

“Fine,” he said, walking towards the steps. He was physically incapable of stopping himself from throwing over his shoulder, “but if you think this is the end of the discussion Cas, you are so wrong.”

Dean moved like lightening, as Castiel took a step towards the stairs. “And I think we should talk about equality.” Now Dean was out of sight, his voice drifting down. “If it’s _natural_ for omegas to be naked, it’s natural for _alphas_ to be naked too.”

Sam and Castiel looked at each other, before Sam burst out laughing. Castiel’s lips gave an amused twitch. “I supposed Sunday could be naked day in the Novak-Winchester household.”

\--

While Dean had hurried up the stairs, Sam followed much more slowly. When they’d come in, he and Castiel had gone straight to the kitchen. So now he took his time, looking around. There was so much to see! The first thing that struck him was the art on the walls – charcoals, and pencil sketches, as well as framed photographs. He had to stop and look at these. The photos were all of Cas and Dean. One was obviously their commitment ceremony. Sam was torn between cooing and laughing. His tough, aggressive big brother was flushed (probably with embarrassment. Poor Dean!) and sitting on Cas’s lap. Cas looked fine, but Dean… he was wearing white lacy panties – frilly white lace panties! - and his collar. Cas’s hand was possessively on his neck, looked like he was gripping the collar. It was a perfect picture. White panties. Sam shook his head. Cas was obviously a romantic. There is no way Dean was a virgin. Before he could look too closely at the other pictures, Dean’s voice interrupted.

“Sammy! Hurry up!” 

Dean had somehow managed to wedge himself between Sam and the wedding photographs, hands on hips, expression stern. Sam’s lips twitched. That was one he’d obviously learnt from Castiel.

“Coming, Dean. Honestly, you could give me a little bit of time to look around you know. What’s the rush?”

Dean flushed (he did that a lot. Had he always? Sam honestly couldn’t remember), and pretty much dragged him to a room. Pushing him in, he informed Sam he would be back in a minute. Sam closed the door behind Dean, and dropped his bags where he stood. Then he looked around and swore. 

Fuck. The room was perfect. 

It was full of bookshelves, and there was even a reading nook, set against some of the biggest windows Sam had seen. There were pillows scattered on the window seat, and Sam itched to grab a book and just settle himself down. 

Instead he took another step into the room, taking in the soothing colours. This room had art too – more of the same artist who did the charcoal drawings in the hallway. Before he could look too closely, his eyes were drawn to the bed. And what a bed! It was fucking huge. Sam didn’t know why Dean chose a king size bed for a guest bedroom, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

There was a tentative knock at the door. Sam couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“You were in here five seconds ago. You don’t have to knock.”

Dean poked his head in the door and looked firm. 

“I do. It’s your room, Sam. For as long as you’re here. So… do you do you like it?”

Dean looked incredibly nervous again. Sam just wanted to pull him into his arms for a hug. Then caught himself. Why couldn’t he? Cas said Dean needed the touch, and Sam… Sam wanted to connect with Dean in a way he never knew he wanted. Or needed. 

So Sam reached and out, drawing Dean against his chest. Poor Dean’s expression! 

“Ugh. Sammy. Enough.”

He just held on tighter. “Nuh uh. Cas said you need hugs. And you know what? I want to give them to you. So you come in my room, we cuddle. That’s the rule.”

Dean gave up struggling quickly, getting back his original question.

“So? Do you like the room?” The question was quiet, almost shy. 

Sam could only respond enthusiastically. “Like it? I love it! It’s perfect! Look at the reading nook. Did you know I always wanted one Dean? We never had one, but one house we stayed in for a week... And I don’t think I have ever seen a bigger bed!”

Dean interrupted with a smirk. “Mine and Cas’s is bigger!”

Sam rolled his eyes and kept talking. “I don’t own enough books to fill all the shelves, but I’d love to try! I can’t believe some of this art, Dean! That looks like the house I used to dream about. And… “ He trailed off. “Dean. Cas said you originally got three spaces. The kitchen, your den, and a guest bedroom?”

Dean confirmed with a nod. 

“So… was this one of the original three?”

The nod was slower this time, but it came. 

“Dean. Dean… Did you design this room for me?”

Dean bit Sam’s arm. Sam pulled Dean in for a tighter hug, hiding his tears in Dean’s hair. 

Obviously Dean needed more training, as too soon he was wriggling out of Sam’s arms again. He threw himself on the bed – Sam’s bed! – with a grin. 

“Jump on Sammy. It’s memory foam!”

\--

Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Do I really need a Dean shape in my memory foam?”

Dean gave Sam his innocent look. “Of course. It’s not like anyone else is going to be in this bed, Sammy.”

Sam shook his head reprovingly, but he wasn’t really complaining. He threw himself down beside Dean, then spread out, throwing an arm and a leg over his brother as he starfished on the bed. 

“Fuck, man! Comfiest bed ever!”

Dean just looked smug, and Sam retaliated by pulling him into his arms, and ruffling his hair. 

“Gah! Sam, don’t do that!”

But Sam wasn’t going to stop. Never. A cuddly, squirmy omega in his arms made him happy. The fact that it was Dean made it all the better. He and Dean had never had this. Never had a home, or time just to spend being brothers. Sam was going to make the most of every second. 

“We’ve been through this! My bedroom, my rules, big brother. You staying or going?”

Dean grumbled softly, but allowed himself to be tucked against Sam’s side. He couldn’t resist complaining though.

“Not a fucking girl, Sammy.”

Sam chose to ignore it, deciding instead to ask what about what was really on his mind. 

“I’m surprised you ended up mated to a traditional alpha, Dean.”

Dean tensed, before attempting to misdirect Sam. “ _Mated_ is the only way you _can_ go with a traditional alpha, Sammy.”

Sam soothingly stroked his shoulder. Dean would either tell him what had happened, or tell he didn’t want to. The misdirection wasn’t going to work. Dean had no hope of getting out of this conversation, not against a four time champion law school debater – something Sam never thought would come in handy outside of school. “I don’t think it’s bad, Dean. I like Cas. I like him a lot. And it seems like he’s really good for you. At least he hasn’t chained you up and locked you in a room for running away.”

It was meant to be a joke, but Dean started trembling, the scent of fear filling the room. Sam sat up abruptly, pulling Dean up so they were face to face. He tipped Dean’s chin, forcing eye contact. 

“He is treating you right, isn’t he Dean? If I’m wrong, if this isn’t working and you’re unhappy or scared, tell me. Fuck the law – you’re my brother, and you come first.”

Dean looked away. Sam allowed it, as Dean was obviously gathering his thoughts rather than avoiding the question. He sighed, and leant his head into Sam’s chest. 

“Cas’d never do that, Sam.” Sam could hear Dean smiling. “He made it clear at the start, that if he chained me it would be for his enjoyment, and he wasn’t going to miss a single moment of it. But he wouldn’t chain me up.” Dean sat up and made a face. “What did Cas tell you about how we met?”

“Nothing.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot skyward. “You didn’t ask?”

Sam couldn’t help laughing. “Of course I asked! Here was my supposedly beta brother, who is actually an omega, mated to a traditional alpha! Of course I wanted to know how you met. But Cas said it was up to you if and when you wanted to share. And Dean?” Sam waited until Dean was looking at him again. “I respect that. I want to know, but if you want to tell me, well, that’s your choice.”

Dean, who had been looking for an excuse to yell at Sam, sort of deflated. 

“It’s not a good story, Sammy.”

Sam stroked Dean’s hair again. “That’s ok, Dean. I want to understand what’s going on. And not much from being hunters makes a happy story.”

Dean considered for a moment, then nodded. “Fine. But I don’t want to talk about it ever again.” Sam nodded earnestly. Dean shifted, til he lay between Sam’s legs, his back resting against Sam’s chest. While Dean didn’t want to have to look at Sam, Sam was currently glad Dean wasn’t looking at him, as he couldn’t stop his fond expression. Even though Dean was now ‘out’ as an omega, he still wasn’t good at the ‘chick moments’.

\--

“My suppressants failed on my last hunt with dad.”

“So dad knew you were an omega?”

Dean brayed a bitter laugh. “Knew? He had me on the fucking things when I was twelve.”

Sam frowned. “Twelve? That’s really fucking early to present.”

Dean wriggled uncomfortably. Sam didn’t know if he should pet him or not. He wanted to…

“I hadn’t. We were on a hunt, and some fucking alpha Were had me pinned. Instead of eviscerating me, he started scenting me, and licking me…”

Dean’s voice trailed off. Sam felt anger build inside him. 

“Told me how sweet I smelt. That he would keep me until my first heat, then breed me.” Dean shuddered. Sam did too. He could well imagine Dean at twelve facing a full grown Were. “Dad heard.” Dean shrugged. “Sliced the bastard with a silver knife, then beheaded it. Fuck, so much blood. It was all over me. It was…”Once again Dean couldn’t seem to continue. Sam didn’t stop himself from stroking Dean this time. Dean tensed before relaxing into the touch. Sam kept silent, wanting Dean to go on. He eventually took up the story again. 

“I was on the ground Sammy, covered in blood and guts and… and dad just looked at me and sneered. ‘Shoulda known you were a bitch’. Then he walked out and left me there. I kinda wanted to leave too, go somewhere else, anywhere away from Dad. He was so fucking _angry_ and _ashamed_. But I didn’t _know_ where to go. And honestly? I couldn’t leave, Sammy. I couldn’t leave _you_.”

“After that… after that Dad just ignored me. Well, took me straight to the doctor to get me on suppressants and then except for making sure I always had them, ignored me.”

Dean shrugged. “Not such a big deal really.”

Behind him Sam burned with fury. It was a huge fucking deal. He wanted to find John Winchester and punch his lights out. Instead he took a deep breath and said drily, “Well, I guess that explains why Cas didn’t want you looking for him. Why were you?”

Dean squirmed around until he was facing Sam again. Dean’s expression said Sam was crazy. “Because he’s our _dad_ , Sam. You never leave family behind. You know that.”

There was so much Sam wanted to say, if only he had the words. Dean was ripping his heart out. He gave so much and got nothing – nothing! – in return. It was always Dean who was left behind. Never again, Sam vowed to himself. Never again would Dean be in that position. Sam would never be that person who hurt Dean. And their father! He was worse! Not only had dad left Dean behind, he’d _abused_ him. He _knew_ Dean was an omega and denied him everything. Fuck. Sam couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed. Dad has always praised him. Clapped him on the back, pulled him in for a quick hug. He remembered the celebration when popped his knot. Dad was so fucking _proud_ to have an alpha in the family. And try as he might, he couldn’t remember anything like that for Dean. It was like Dean wasn’t there when dad was around. 

Sam sighed deeply. This time he was the one to look away. 

“Fuck. I’m so sorry Dean.”

Dean didn’t react so well. “What? What the fuck, Sam? Why are you sorry?”

“I… I should have noticed. Should have realised. How didn’t I? Was I that fucking self-absorbed?”

Fuck. Had Sam done _anything_ right for his brother? Sam wallowed in his guilt, tearing strips off himself until a punch in the shoulder brought him back. Dean was giving him his serious look.

“Sam. I didn’t want you to know. I’m your big brother. It was _my_ job to protect _you_. And the fact that you didn’t know? That means I did my job right.”

Dean was still doing ‘his job’, Sam realised. The conversation had started off about how Dean met Cas, and had become about Sam. That Dean was willingly revealing this meant there was worse stuff he was avoiding. 

“So how did you meet Cas?” Smooth Sam, real smooth, he berated himself, as Dean flinched, before turning his back and curling up against him. 

“Doesn’t really matter. Is it important Sammy? Haven’t we shared enough for one night?”

Sam considered. “Well, yes. It is important. But you don’t have to tell me. Obviously I want to know, but it’s your choice, Dean.”

He could feel Dean mentally struggling. Finally he relaxed, sinking back into Sam before restarting his story. “After you left, Dad left too. Didn’t tell me was leaving, just got back one day and he was gone. Gonna admit Sammy – I was pissed. No note or anything, so I hung around a few days, just in case… After that I just went and found my own hunts. Not like I have any other skills. But a few months after he left, he started texting me, just co-ordinates, which ended up being for hunts. So I did ‘em. I was hunting anyway. Then about a year… yeah, I think about a year later, he actually calls and tells me to meet him in El Paso. Said there was a big vamp nest, big enough that he couldn’t take it out alone.” Dean snorted. “Should have known he didn’t need me. He already had help. What he wanted was bait. We travelled together a couple of weeks. And I didn’t realised he’d switched my suppressants for painkillers. I went into heat. Dad yelled at me, telling me how useless I was, this was why he didn’t bother with omegas. That now I was just a liability and couldn’t keep up. So for my own _good_ ,” and Dean spat the words, “He chained me up in the bedroom, and left. He just left.”

If Sam thought he was angry before, it was nothing on how he felt now. His brothers first ever heat, and dad just left him?

Sam must have been speaking out loud, because Dean chuckled darkly, before replying. “Not exactly alone. Not for long. He was hunting an alpha vampire.”

Sam cursed long and loud. 

\--

Castiel had come upstairs to tell the boys dinner was ready (after all, if he expected Dean to walk into a room to speak with him, Castiel could only do the same). He was glad he stopped to listen. He knew most of the story, although Dean had glossed over certain aspects. Castiel felt his anger at John Winchester reignite. He wasn’t sure if he ever met the man, that he would be able to prevent himself from killing him. Castiel shook his head, glad that Sam and Dean’s strong emotions were covering his own emotional scent. There was no point thinking on the matter. It could wait. Castiel settled his back against the wall and waited for Dean to continue. 

\--

“Apparently dad had lined up other hunters - _proper hunters_ \- to take out the nest so they could deal with the alpha when the time was right. Was still fucking scary,” Dean added gruffly. 

Sam’s arm tightened without thought. Fuck John Winchester. Just, fuck him. For Dean to _admit_ to being scared, meant he must have been terrified. Just imagining Dean chained up, waiting for the vamp. While he was in heat!

“Sammy! Too tight!”

Sam let his arms loosen fractionally. “What happened next?”

“The usual. But I didn’t get bit.” 

That left a lot of things that could have happened, Sam thought darkly.

“And the vamp was beheaded and burnt before he could claim me.” Dean laughed bitterly. “Then the hunters just left. Dad was last. He looked at me and said someone would probably come claim me. I wasn’t his responsibility anymore.”

Dean was trying to keep the tears out of his voice. He must have failed, because Sam was pressing soft kisses to the top of his head, and gently scruffing his neck. Dean felt himself calm, and took a deep breath. 

“So there I was, out of my fucking mind with fear, and so fucking horny when the door was kicked in, and there was Cas.” Dean laughed, a real laugh this time. “He stood in the doorway, and with the light behind him, it looked like he had a halo. My avenging angel. He kind of scented the air, and looked right at me. Couldn’t see his expression ‘cos of the light, but I could tell he was really fucking angry… I begged him to undo the chains and fuck me.”

Sam growled. “He took advantage of a heat affected omega?”

\--

Outside, Castiel nodded approvingly. It would be good having another alpha around - Sam would be good for Dean. Both Sam and Castiel wanted to spoil and protect him. With two alphas watching, and more or less sticking to Castiel’s rules, Dean would find it much harder to get himself into trouble. Well, Castiel laughed to himself, stop him getting into _danger_ at any rate. He can’t imagine a time his pup keeps himself out of trouble. 

\--

“Hold your horses Sammy! I could’ve taken him down, heat or no heat, once I was out of those damn chains.”

Sam doubted that, but was kind enough not to mention it. 

“He unchained me, the found something to wrap me in…”

“Something to wrap you in?” Sam interrupted. 

Dean blushed. It would have been cute if Sam hadn’t been so furious. “Dad… ah… stripped me…”

Sam growled, but didn’t interrupt again. 

“So Cas wrapped me up and somehow got me back to his hotel, and then proceeded to hold me and feed me and water me.” Dean looked rather annoyed for a moment. “Wouldn’t fuck me though, no matter how much I begged. He was a fucking condescending bastard too, all ‘I’m not going to take advantage of a heat struck omega. Don’t mistake me. I am interested in you, and we will talk when your heat ends. Pompous asshole”

“He did the right thing,” Sam informed Dean sternly. “If he’d done anything else, I’d have to think really fucking seriously about taking you away from here.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well he didn’t do anything, so luckily you don’t have to think, Sammy. When my heat was over, he washed me down, told me I was the most precious thing he’d even seen, and if I would consent to be his, I would never want for anything.”

“You memorised that Dean?”

Dean blushed. “He said it again at the claiming ceremony. And fucking embarrassing that was! White silk panties, Sam! I had to wear white fucking silk panties. God. I almost didn’t go through with it.”

“Yeah…” Sam was silent for a minute. “And you’re ok with all this? Ok with the _traditional_ aspects?” 

Dean hummed. “I guess? I mean, it’s not like I’ve had any real experience with alphas. And he doesn’t beat me like da…”

Dean looked flustered at his slip, and went to roll off the bed. Sam didn’t let him. 

“Dad used to beat you?”

Dean winced. “It’s ok, Sammy. These things happen. Anyway, I like Cas. He makes me laugh. He’s a great cook. He’s nice to snuggle with. Of course, it’s embarrassing being like this” Dean gestured at his naked body, but considering the way Dean used to dress, anything less than three layers probably felt naked. “But only when you’re here. Didn’t mind so much when it was mainly me and Cas.” Dean added this gruffly, and Sam’s ears perked up. What was ‘mainly’ me and Cas? “And I dunno… spanking and kneeling… the collar…” Dean ran a finger under his collar. “It’s like I don’t _like_ it, but I like it? I feel pretty ok, most of the time.”

Sam waited for more, but Dean seemed to be finished. After the huge emotional watershed, it was amazing he could get that much out of him. Hopefully at some stage he could get a bit more description out of his brother. For now though, it was ok. Sam kissed the top of Dean’s head. 

“Pretty ok sounds good Dean.”

The boys sat in silence for a little, both caught up in their own thoughts. A knock at the door startled them, and Castiel stood in the doorway, expression pleased at the way Dean was cuddled up in Sam’s lap. 

“Dinner’s ready, if anyone is hungry.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have dinner. Sam is uncomfortable. That probably isn't changing any time soon.

Sam took a bite of quiche. He chewed thoughtfully, then put his fork down and stared at Castiel. 

Dean looked between the two alphas. They were staring at each other, but it didn’t feel uncomfortable or aggressive… and he really wanted to know what was going on. But he was currently on his knees with his chin on Cas’s knee. He sighed deeply but silently. He was _hungry_. And it was quiche! Cas hated hand feeding him quiche. Should have just let Dean sit at the table. Dean’s mutinous thoughts were interrupted as Cas’s hand came down to pet his head. 

“Yes, Sam?”

“You told me couldn’t cook, that you burnt water.” Castiel inclined his head. “But then Dean told me that he loved your cooking.” Castiel send a look to the omega on the floor, who was manfully attempting to control his laughter. “And this quiche is delicious.”

Castiel continued looking at Dean. “Oh he did, did he?” Dean’s shoulders shuddered with the effort to not laugh.

Castiel looked up at the ceiling, leaving his eyes there while answering. “I do burn water. This is a quiche Dean made. It was frozen.” He looked at Sam. “I am fully capable of placing food in the oven for the required period of time.”

Dean couldn’t control himself. His merry laugh filled the room. Sitting back on his heels, he grinned at Castiel. “I said you were a great cook!” He burst out laughing again. By the time he got himself under control, both alphas were looking at him with bemused expressions on their faces. “He’s fucking terrible, Sammy. But he tries so hard! I honestly don’t think he’s ever made anything edible from scratch. Oh god! He set off the fire alarm six times before I just banned him from the kitchen. And it took _months_ before I trusted him to use the oven unsupervised!”

Sam couldn’t help but smile. Dean’s humour was infectious. 

“I don’t think Sam really wants to hear about this.” Castiel sounded reproving, but Sam could see the smile in his eye. 

“No! I really do!”

“See Cas! He really does! One time he…”

Castiel hauled Dean up onto his lap. “Perhaps I was mistaken Dean,” he said thoughtfully. “I was under the impression that when you were on your knees, at my feet, it was a time for reflecting on what your place is.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam was fascinated. Even in his socially progressive group, many omegas chose to kneel at their alphas feet. So it wasn’t unusual. But it always had the feeling of _playing_. Hell, even Sam and Jess has played around. She would bat her eyelashes, drop to her knees, and suck his cock. All good fun. But this wasn’t playing. Currently light hearted, but not playing. Dean seemed to like being there, and Cas obviously liked him being there…

“Hard to reflect when I’m hungry, Cas.”

Sam hid a grin. He loved this sassy side of Dean. When they hunted together, it was much more serious, had to be, of course. Dean was constantly on alert and, Sam could admit now, constantly in alpha big brother mode. Dean was a great big brother, but even playing a beta must have been stressful…

Castiel coloured slightly. “Quiche was both a poor choice and the only one.”

“Hah! A poor choice indeed! Does that mean I can sit at the table and feed myself?”

Castiel looked like he might agree, but Dean was already off wriggling off his lap, ready to grab a plate and cutlery from the kitchen. Castiel’s brow darkened. 

“Dean.”

It wasn’t any louder, but fuck it packed a punch! Sam watched as Dean stopped immediately, and turned to face his alpha. 

“Cas?”

Castiel sighed. “Come here, sweetheart.”

It was Dean’s turn to frown. “I’m hungry Cas. I just want to go and get…”

Dean broke off as Castiel went to stand. Dean seemed to levitate across the room, coming to rest in front of Castiel’s seat. 

“Knees.”

Dean just stared. 

“Knees.” Castiel repeated. 

“Why?!” Dean practically whined. Sam thought it might be because he wasn’t getting his own way. If he thought about it, while they were on the road, Dean got his way a lot. Sam snorted to himself. Alphas naturally wanted omegas to feel good, even ones you weren’t mated too. Family omegas were often spoilt rotten. His body had apparently known Dean was an omega, well before his head. Cossetting the little omega without even realising it. Sam felt a momentary pang of sadness. He wished he could have spoilt Dean as a young omega… 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean get ready to argue again. Wow. Dean was crazy. There was seriously no other choice. Living as a beta had messed up with his survival instincts. Sam was pretty sure that if _he_ was in front of the older alpha, and had that look trained on him, he would have dropped to his knees already!

“Dean. Who is the alpha?”

Dean’s eyes flicked to Sam and Sam couldn’t stop himself looking away. Dean’s mouth firmed as Sam applied himself to his meal, as quietly and unobtrusively as possible. 

“Cas…”

Castiel sighed. Slowly and with deliberate movements he pushed his chair back. He settled himself comfortably, then patted his knee. 

“Cas!” Dean went to back away, but the alpha was quick. Castiel easily caught Dean’s wrist, pulling him forward and over his lap. Castiel’s expression grew momentarily appreciative as he rubbed slow circles over Dean’s perfectly displayed ass. His voice, however, was stern and calm. 

“I’m sorry Dean. This is my fault. I thought to ease you back into house rules, to give you a little freedom on your first night at home. But I see how confusing that must be.” Dean went to interrupt. Castiel laid a firm flurry of swats on Dean’s ass. This however, failed to silence Dean, who had continued with his litany of complaints. “Do _not_ interrupt me Dean. Your behaviour only proves my point. I have been lax. I told you I would be enforcing all the rules, and then I allowed you some leeway.” Castiel’s voice dropped ominously. “That will _not_ be happening again.” 

Castiel punctuated his words with firm spanks to Dean’s behind. Sam had to wonder at himself: here was was, unconcernedly eating his (really rather delicious) quiche, the sound of Castiel’s hand on Dean’s behind a regular background beat. He hadn’t even been the presence of the mated couple for 24 hours, and he was already used to Dean being spanked. He wasn’t sure how that reflected on any of them. 

A few more well-placed smacks and Dean’s complaints had all but dried up. Castiel proceeded to rub slow, soothing circles on Dean’s ass. Looking up, he caught Sam’s eye. “Dean knows that ‘all the rules’ means all the rules. That means I expect obedience, and I punish transgressions. All transgressions,” He added pointedly to Dean, he gave an answering sniff. Castiel sighed. “I had hoped to make it through dinner without needing to put you over my lap.” 

Dean had a quick recovery time, as he well able to sass his alpha. “Don’t think you actually _needed_ to do that Cas.” 

Castiel just laughed, before patting Dean’s ass lightly. “Let’s see how sassy you are after tonight’s bedtime spanking. But before then… I think I have a mouthy little pup to remind to be polite.”

Dean tensed. He had obviously forgotten (or at least purposefully put out of his mind) Castiel’s earlier promise. So had Sam… but he was pretty sure he would have remembered if it had been his ass in the firing line!

Castiel was firm. “Best behaviour for the next few months Dean. You lie to me and run away, you pay the price.” And with that he started peppering Dean’s ass and thighs with firm swats. It was fascinating to see how Dean attempted to remain stoic but it took no time at all for Dean’s ass to be once more glowing cherry red, as he sobbed out apologies and promises to behave. 

A final firm swat, and Castiel righted him, pulling Dean’s head to his chest, scenting along his neck and holding him close. Dean was a snivelling, apologetic mess, face dripping tears, eyes swollen, and although Sam felt really fucking bad about it, his brother looked beautiful like this. He finally tuned in to what Castiel was murmuring, and had to work extremely hard at not laughing out loud. 

“I know sweetheart. I know! You’ll be such a good boy. Until next time. And next time will find you straight over my knee again.” Castiel planted a firm kiss on the top of Dean’s head. “I love you just the way you are, sweetheart. And you can be as defiant as you like because I know how to get naughty pups to behave. Now,” and Castiel patted Dean’s tender rump, ignoring all the complaints. “I’m sure you’re hungry. On your knees, sweetheart”

\--

Dean went down without a complaint, settling quickly and resting his head on Castiel’s knee. Sam looked open mouthed at Castiel, who shook his head slightly. Sam closed his mouth, concentration on his food, all the while watching Castiel and Dean. 

He’d never, _ever_ spanked Jess. And he’d never put her on her knees to be fed. Or hand fed her come to think of it. Sure, they’d done the usual whipped cream thing, but this was so different. Intimate, rather than sexual. Dean looked soft. Cuddly. Adoring. Sam blushed at the look he was giving Castiel. His tough as nails older brother. Weirdly happy, satisfied and very well spanked, being hand fed by his alpha. It was a sight he had never even imagined. 

And Castiel… watching the way he prepared tasty morsels, looking for Dean’s favourite little things, before bringing his fingers to Dean’s lips. It was frankly erotic, the way Dean’s lips parted, the way he licked and sucked at Castiel’s fingers. Sam shifted uncomfortably. The slight quirk of Castiel’s lips indicated his awareness at Sam’s arousal. Dean – thank fucking Christ! – was totally out of it. He was totally focused on his alpha, his eyes never leaving Castiel.

Sam sat through his embarrassment, all the time wondering if this was something he should have explored with Jess! He let his thoughts roll over him, and sat in the peaceful atmosphere, as Castiel fed Dean, and without even realising it, Sam felt _soothed_! Castiel was a great guy, but it was _Dean_ who really affected the atmosphere. It seemed that being taken down put Dean in a soft space, and he just _exuded_ contentment and happiness. Which had the follow on effect of relaxing both the alphas. Although dinner proceeded with virtually no conversation, it was one of the most enjoyable meals Sam could remember having. He could totally get used to this…

Eventually the food was gone. Castiel wiped his fingers on the napkin as Dean practically purred, his head resting against Castiel. Castiel studied his fingers, and deeming them clean enough, proceeded to run his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Had enough, sweetheart?”

Dean hummed, and Castiel allowed him to stay there a few minutes. Sam watched as Castiel’s fingers gradually got firmer, until Dean looked up, blinking. 

“Ok sweetheart. Go and have a shower for me. Then lay the paddle out on the bed, and present yourself. I expect you to be in position when I get there.”

Despite his languor, Dean attempted some sort of response. Sam bit his lip, hiding his smile. It sounded argumentative. Typical Dean! Castiel, however, leaned down and silenced him with a kiss. 

“No arguing.”

Dean’s shoulders slumped, but he got himself upright and headed upstairs. 

Castiel cleared his throat. 

Dean turned, questions writ large across his face. 

“Say good night to Sam, Dean.”

Sam started to say it was ok, but Castiel just held up a hand. Dean sighed, but obediently came back, before wrapping his arms around his brother, rubbing his head underneath Sam’s chin. He cheekily nipped at it, before mumbling, “Night Sammy. Glad you’re here.”

Sam couldn’t help but return the hug. “Love you Dean. See you in the morning.”

Dean glanced at Castiel who nodded, and with a final gentle head butt to Sam’s jaw made his way upstairs. 

Sam waited until he was sure Dean was out of earshot before turning on Castiel, who raised an eyebrow. 

“Problem, Sam?”

\--

Sam looked at him from furrowed brows. He wasn’t quite sure what to say. On the one hand seeing Dean go from being confrontational to positively boneless was amazing. And Dean had obviously liked it, the way he smelt of satisfaction and simple happiness. And no was it faked. He couldn’t imagine Castiel was letting him use any scent products – either enhancing _or_ diminishing. Initially, Sam had wanted to talk about some of those traditional things, just to understand it more. It seemed like there was some good in these traditionalist attitudes, because he could see that his almost-alpha-omega-brother was… well, he radiated the sort of emotions _any_ alpha would want their omega to be radiating. 

And then Dean had been sent upstairs to wait to be punished. Paddled. The image of his brother sobbing over Castiel’s lap was strong in his mind. He hated knowing it was going to happen. It wasn’t fair…

Sam must have been telegraphing his emotions, as Castiel’s voice cut through his thoughts. “This is about the paddle?”

Sam inclined his head somewhat sulkily. Castiel just returned the look with a fond smile that made Sam blush. That was the sort of indulgent smile he gave Dean - his _omega_. It seemed wrong that Castiel should direct it at Sam, an _alpha_. 

“I’m not going to paddle him every day.” Castiel’s smile broadened, before his expression turned more serious. “But this is his first day back under my roof. He ran from me Sam. He is my bonded mate. He agreed to my hand guiding him. But instead of coming to me and talking about things – about how he worried for you, for his father – he chose to leave. He left without informing me. He lied, and stole, and made damn sure to cover his tracks so I couldn’t follow. He changed his number, and I know damn well he committed acts of violence. I looked at his arrest sheet. _And_ he went looking for his father. All things I have forbidden. On top of that, since I collected him, Dean has been disobedient, and pushed every boundary he possibly could. We have rules Sam. Rules I expect Dean to follow. Rules that Dean _knows_ have consequences if he doesn’t follow. This is something we agreed early on in our relationship. Today you’ve seen some of those consequences.” Castiel paused, running a tired hand over his face. “However, I believe that Dean has managed to beat his personal best for number of spankings received in a day. I _do_ hope that he makes no further efforts to improve his personal best.”

Looking thoughtful, Castiel stood and started to clear the table. “Dean has just spent some considerable time out there in the wider world. He has been acting as though he has no restrictions, and he was presented as a beta. Neither of these things are true. I am strict, Sam. I believe in traditional roles, and I believe that Dean needs it. He has some incredibly self-destructive tendencies,” Sam couldn’t help nodding in agreement. “We have guidelines – which we both had input into - about what constitutes acceptable behaviour, and what punishment can be expected should he choose not to adhere to the rules.” Castiel laughed. “Although you would be right in thinking they are _my_ rules, even if they have Dean’s approval. I don’t always demand complete obedience, Sam, but after having my pup playing fast and loose for six months? He is going to be on an incredibly short leash. I am going to be sticking to the letter of our arrangement, which covers both good and bad behaviour. I will reward the good, and I will punish each infraction.” Castiel paused in his dish stacking. “Some of these things you may think are silly, but right now? Dean needs me to reaffirm our roles: That I am the alpha, and he is the omega.” Castiel sent Sam a rueful look. “And honestly? I need the reaffirmation as well.”

Sam nodded slowly. He kind of got it. He would never have done such a thing with Jess… but then again, Jess would never have run away. But what if she had? What would Sam have done? Jess and Sam had been equals, she _could_ have just left if she wanted. Sam still would have been distraught though.

Castiel moved to the kitchen, leaving Sam with his thoughts. Which turned to Castiel and Dean. So far, Castiel seemed to be _good_ for Dean. Sam could see that. The alpha obviously adored his brother. Even if he had ways of showing it that Sam didn’t understand. Thinking back to the way they met, Castiel obviously had Dean’s best interests at heart. He had treated Dean _gallantly_ , and with respect. Had trusted him to make his own decisions. And that was where Sam got confused. Because now Dean didn’t really get to make his own decisions. Sure, Castiel was a traditional alpha, but no way in hell was Dean a traditional omega!

“I thought that you’d get Dean to do all the housework.”

Castiel paused, considering. “Dean is an excellent cook. So he does the cooking. When I am at the office, Dean does more of the housework, as he is home most of the day.”

“Dean doesn’t have a job?” Sam was surprised. Hunting didn’t leave much time for a regular job, and being on the move made it harder. But when they had stopped for any length of time, Dean had always found a legitimate job, so they had legitimate money. 

“No.”

Sam’s eyes widened. He hadn’t given any thought to what Dean did all day – after all, when he contacted his brother originally, he believed him to be hunting - he still hadn’t expected Castiel’s flat response. He probably should have. People _knew_ traditional omegas didn’t work outside the home. 

Much to his surprise, Sam was ok with the spanking. He knew it would happen. That was the bit that titillated the broader community. Sam could remember being at parties which had gotten rowdy, and some omega ended up getting a few taps over their alphas knee. Sam had joined in the teasing the ‘traditional’ couple. Of course the reality was different. So far, Dean seemed to be constantly over Cas’s knee. Getting more than just a few taps. And Sam was weirdly ok with. In all honesty, he was more uncomfortable with how quickly he had become ok with Dean being spanked. He still had doubts about the paddle… but being spanked _suited_ Dean. He was soft and pliant and cuddly and satisfied. And a teary Dean sent all his protective instincts into overdrive. 

But this! To not allow Dean to work? It seemed so wrong. This, more than anything Sam had yet witnessed, drove home how different things were for his highly independent brother. Castiel had taken that away…

Some of what he was feeling must have shown in his face, as Cas returned to the table, seating himself opposite Sam. He regarded Sam with a serious expression. 

“Dean is independent. He is also _mine_. He was well aware before we bonded that he would not be allowed to work. My mate was always going to be a house omega. Dean makes my house a _home_ , Sam. I will not have his attention taken away by something like a job, when his sole responsibility is to make me happy.”

Castiel stood. “I am sure you have much to think about. And I am happy to talk further with you. But later. For now, I have a naughty pup to paddle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is from Dean and Cas's point of view.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas like each other. And want to have sex. But Cas says not yet...

Dean was reading on the bed, laying on his tummy, kicking his legs and provocatively displaying his red ass. Castiel quietly closed the door. When Dean didn't notice him, Castiel cleared his throat, alerting Dean to his presence. Dean glanced guiltily over his shoulder. 

“Uh… Hey, Cas.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. He sat on the side of the bed and pulled his willing omega into his arms. “Hello, Dean.”

Sighing, Dean snuggled in close, scenting under Cas’s chin. He hadn’t had any time alone with Cas since… well, since he left. He breathed in the scent of his alpha, feeling Castiel’s hand run over his shoulders and down his sides, following the curve of his hip before pulling him in close. 

“Glad to be home, Cas.”

“Glad you’re home, sweetheart.”

“Missed you.”

Castiel’s arms tightened. “I missed you too.”

They sat like that for a few moments, each content just to _be_ with the other. Castiel felt Dean melt in his arms, his scent becoming fuller, rich notes of _satisfaction_ and _contentment_ and _safe_ filling the air. Castiel felt that small part of him – the hard, angry, scared part – start to release. His omega was home and in his arms. Dean in turn basked in Castiel’s relief. 

“Wanna go to bed, Cas.” 

Castiel laughed. “I’m sure you do – but I don’t think so, puppy. Pretty sure I promised someone a bedtime spanking…” 

“Ca-as! You don’t need to do that!” Dean started to whine, but Castiel tipped his chin until Dean was glowering straight up at him. 

Castiel shook his head, not even bothering to hide the laughter dancing in his eyes. “We tried it your way at the start, sweetheart. We were both constantly unhappy. We both _like_ it this way, even if you don’t like having a sore bottom. You like that I keep my word,” and you like having boundaries, he added to himself, “And I like having a well behaved, happy pup. It was a nightmare last time, Dean.” 

“But Sam…” 

Dean wilted under Castiel’s look. “’But Sam’ what? You know the rules, Dean. They haven’t changed in the last six months. You don’t want to be spanked in front of your brother? Then behave in front of your brother. I’m not out to humiliate you, sweetheart.” Castiel pulled him in close again. “But you act out, even if it’s in front of someone - _anyone_ \- I’ll deal with it then and there. That means you act out in front of Sam, you get spanked in front of Sam.” 

Dean pouted but couldn’t really argue. Before he and Castiel were mated, Dean had been all ‘I’m an independent omega. You want me, you change.’ (How Dean managed to ignore the fact that he and Castiel met when Dean was _chained_ to a fucking wall, independence credibility well and truly shot, was one of life’s mysteries.) And to give Castiel his due, they really had tried it Dean’s way. Castiel hadn't liked it, but he loved Dean enough to give it his best. 

And it had been a failure. A complete and utter failure. 

Dean still winced, remembering the first time Cas had paddled him. Dean had had a bad day, and come home and just… just _bratted_. There was no other word for it! He’d pushed all of Cas’s buttons (on purpose), wanting some sort of response. And he had definitely gotten a response. Cas had given him one of those dark and stern looks, and even then had asked Dean's permission to deal with it. Dean had been an idiot. He’d sassed Cas again, telling him he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, and he’d then found himself pulled over Cas’s lap until Cas paddled him to a sobbing mess. But after, Cas had held him and soothed him. Rubbed his back, stoked his hair, and told him how much he loved him. 

It had fucking hurt. For days! But at the same time... Dean had felt good. As Cas had continued to stroke his hair, saying “we tried your way, now we try mine”, Dean had felt himself floating, happy and content.

Cas’s Way, though it was hard on his ass, worked. It actually worked. Dean (although he would never admit it out loud) loved knowing where the boundaries were, and that someone cared enough to enforce them. And Cas? Cas was amazing. He looked after him. He gave the best hugs, fucked like a god, treasured him, and wanted to make him happy. Best of all? Cas loved him. For some reason this amazing alpha – amazing person! – loved Dean. But even if Dean was able to (in his own head) acknowledge the touchy-feely shit… 

“I still don’t want to do this in front of Sam.” 

Dean could _feel_ the look. “We’re not changing because your brother is here, Dean. Rules in this house are the rules. They don’t change for visitors.” 

Dean shuffled back, tracing patterns winsomely on Castiel’s shirt. “But Cas…” 

He expected Castiel to interrupt him. To his surprise the alpha waited for him to continue. “I don’t want to have sex in front of Sam.” 

“Sam informed you it was normal, Dean.” 

“We’re taking advice on normal from _Sam_?!” Dean shook his head. “I don’t… I just… I…” 

Castiel sighed. “I’ll give you a few weeks, Dean, though I must admit, I feel slightly annoyed at having to alter my plans because your brother is here.” 

Dean could smell Cas’s arousal – and his frustration. But he wasn’t angry. And that was good. 

“I had planned on knotting you in every room of the house, on every surface, to remind you of where you belong. And who you belong to.” 

Castiel’s words, with the added growl, sent a jolt of arousal. He felt his cock throb, and he was certain Cas could smell his slick. Dean could certainly feel it. 

It was one of the things he loved about Cas: he was such a fucking gentleman most of the time. Polite. Softly spoken. Loving and firm. But in the bedroom? A dirty talking sex god. Fuck! How his mister straitlaced went from prim and proper to completely _filthy_ was as much as a turn on as the words themselves. And the way his deep voice pretty much stroked Dean from the inside… 

He practically purred at his alpha. “You know Cas, you could start here and now…” Castiel’s cock had firmed beneath him, and he ground down lightly, feeling it hot and hard beneath him, rubbing his slick into Castiel's denim clad cock. Castiel pulled him into a heated a kiss, and Dean gladly opened up for his alpha. It was all teeth and tongue and _ownership_. Dean wanted this. He needed to be claimed, as much as Castiel needed to claim. A hard nip to Dean’s bottom lip had the two rutting and panting against each other. Castiel’s eyes were dark with arousal, Dean’s lips swollen and spit shiny. Castiel growled and Dean bared his neck, welcoming Castiel’s teeth: he’d forgotten how good it felt to be marked! 

Eventually Castiel pulled back, satisfied with the bruising along Dean’s throat and collarbone. 

“Never going to let them fade, Dean.” Castiel was practically growling. “You’re mine.” He gripped Dean’s collar, bringing their lips together once more. “Soon I’m going to knot you Dean – can’t wait to feel you all hot and slick and tight around me.” Cas nuzzled beneath the collar, before breathing deeply. “Gonna come on my knot like a good boy? Come feeling your alpha fill you?” 

Dean offered encouraging moans. “C’mon Cas… Now! ‘M ready…” 

Without taking his lips from Dean’s throat, Cas reached towards the bedside table. Dean frowned – he was fucking dripping! There was no way Cas couldn’t smell it. And he wasn’t getting the plug. Surely he had to fuck Dean first? 

It was a rather unpleasant surprise when Castiel held up the paddle. 

“Caaaas!” 

Castiel was firm. “You’ve got weeks of spankings ahead of you, Dean. And tonight I promised you a paddling. I’d recommend not making it worse for yourself.” 

Grumbling and complaining the whole while, Dean placed himself over his alphas lap. Castiel rubbed the still glowing cheeks gently. 

“And it’s not so bad sweetheart. I love knotting your freshly spanked ass.” 

\-- 

Castiel was rubbing slow circles onto Dean’s ass. 

“You look so beautiful, Dean.” 

Dean couldn’t help pouting. 

He knew in the scheme of things it wasn’t a _bad_ spanking. But when your ass had already been spanked - fuck, he didn’t even know how many times. He'd actually lost count! - things Really Fucking Hurt. 

“It still fucking _hurts_ , Cas.” The bastard smiled at him. “I know. That’s the point. It's supposed to be a _disincentive_ to your bad behaviour.” “I still don’t _like_ it when you spank me.” 

If anything Castiel’s smile grew wider. He pulled Dean in, gripping his sore ass. “Really, Dean? Then care to tell me why this,” and Castiel pressed one gentle finger against Dean’s leaking hole. “Is so hot and wet and loose?” 

Dean grumbled under his breath, and Castiel gave a sigh, making a reluctant show of removing his finger. But his voice held amusement. “Sounds like I have a grumpy puppy. Tired, sweetheart? Ready for bed? I did have plans, but never let it be said I don’t look after my omega!” 

Dean growled and he twisted around to glare at his alpha. “Fuck you, Cas!” 

Castiel chuckled, before resuming the gentle massaging of Dean’s glowing buttocks. “I believe the point of the exercise is somewhat different.” 

“Don’t be a dick, Cas.” 

Castiel’s hand stilled. His voice was light, but Dean could hear the thread of alpha dominance. “If there is something you want, Dean, you need to ask for it.” 

It had been a consistent point of contention in their relationship. Dean was terrible at saying what he wanted, at asking for anything for himself. And while Castiel was incredibly good at reading Dean, for some reason he felt the need to make Dean talk, to ask and to _agree_ to everything. Dean considered it a form of torture. He loved it when Cas took control and just _took_. He didn’t have to think about anything, just _feel_. 

And right now what he wanted was to feel Castiel filling him completely. 

And Cas – fuck him – knew that! He knew exactly what Dean wanted. He was just _refusing_ to do it. Dammit! Why did it always come down to a battle of wills? Fine, Dean thought petulantly. He would ask. And Cas better be grateful. 

“I want you to fuck me.” There. It was said. Blunty, but clearly. Now if Cas would just get on with it... 

But _apparently_ , Cas was in one of those moods, and _apparently_ it was going to be one of those days. 

“Is that how you ask for something, Dean?” 

Dean growled. Cas really was a dick sometimes. 

Wincing, Dean crawled off Castiel’s lap, pulling himself up onto his knees. He leant against Castiel’s hip. Despite (or perhaps because of) the pain in his well spanked ass, Dean’s cock was hard and dripping. He rutted lightly against Castiel’s side, enjoying the firm pressure of his smooth waist, and the silken slide of Castiel's shirt against his slick cockhead. Castiel was smiling, but he placed a hand on Dean’s hip, forcing him to still. Cas's body just out of reach. 

“Please, Alpha.” As Dean strained forward, desperate for some contact, he allowed some of the breathiness Cas loved to bleed into his voice. “It’s been so long. I need... I need you take me. To claim me. Make me yours.” Dean moaned, both at his own words, and the way Cas moved his hand, allowing Dean to rut against him again. “Knot me. Mark me. _Complete me_.” 

Dean meant every word. And yeah. It was edging into chick territory. But he did it for Cas. Cas, who underneath his gruff exterior was a romantic. Who lavished Dean with small kindnesses and affection. Who _loved_ Dean and needed to hear that Dean wanted, needed it too. So although saying the words made him more than uncomfortable, Dean tried, because it made Cas happy. And he _liked_ making Cas happy. 

Castiel went still, although he couldn’t stop the shudder that Dean’s words caused. Dean nudged him again, but the alpha didn’t move. So Dean licked a long stripe up Castiel’s neck, tasting and scenting his alpha. Laying his own scent down. 

“Missed you, Cas. Missed your eyes, missed you mouth.” Dean allowed one hand to travel down Castiel’s body, until his hand brushed against the bulge in his trousers. “Missed _this_.” 

Dean knew better than to unzip his alpha, so he just teased with his fingers, feeling the heat through Castiel’s layers. He gently ran fingers down either side of the zipper, hiding his grin in Castiel’s shoulder as he felt Cas catch his breath, felt his cock jump under his fingers. 

“I know it’s been a while, Cas, but I can’t believe you’ve forgotten what to do _aaaah_!” 

Dean’s teasing was interrupted by Castiel roughly flipping him on his belly, hands roughly pulling his legs apart, exposing his leaking ass. A glance behind him confirmed the swirling red od Castiel’s eyes. Dean almost groaned out loud, the thought of his alpha going all _alpha_ on him. As he felt his ass start to drip, he went to pull his knees together, stopped by both Castiel’s hands of iron and the not so gentle bite on his ass cheek. 

~o~ 

Castiel’s nose twitched, and his eyes zeroed in on Dean’s slick, puffy hole. He growled, hands gripping Dean’s thighs, preventing them from closing. For good measure he leant forward, biting the deliciously rosy cheek in front of him. 

“Look at you Dean.” Dean shivered at the lust in Castiel’s voice. “So wet and ready. You’re not even in heat, and I bet I could slide right into you, no prep needed… Did you miss it that much, pet? Such a slut for my cock.” 

Castiel rubbed his clothed cock against Dean’s leaking hole. The intoxicating scent coating his jeans. He was uncomfortably hard now, but he wasn’t quite ready to remove his clothes. Once he did, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself fucking Dean into mattress. And that wasn’t he wanted. Yet. 

“The question is, Dean… do you deserve it?” 

Dean almost came, just from Castiel’s words. Oh he was _definitely_ looking forward to this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but next chapter ^_^
> 
> this is a slightly shorter chapter. I figured a slightly shorter chapter this week was probably more wanted than a slightly longer chapter next week. 
> 
> more sexy times next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to just be rough sex, but it didn’t quite work out that way. Dean and Cas have a few issues to work out with their separation... so this chapter is a little bit angsty. With, uh, not a lot of sex. Apparently that's what happens when I don't touch it for over a month.
> 
> With that being said, I still hope you enjoy this.)

Castiel couldn’t remember what he had planned when he entered the room: all plans for a slow seduction went by the wayside at Dean’s teasing. All thoughts of gentleness were lost as he touched and tasted and inhaled the scent of Dean. His omega. 

Castiel gripped Dean’s hips, enjoying Dean’s little moans of discomfort, and the stark contrast between the white pressure marks of fingers against the hot red flush of Dean’s skin. He revelled in the knowledge that these marks would soon bruise up, simply more evidence of his claim. 

He rutted against Dean’s ass, enjoying the rough caress of denim. Dean’s choked little moans were music to his ears. He’d barely touched his pet, and already he was losing himself to pleasure. But Castiel wasn’t ready for that. He was setting the pace tonight. With a feral grin he pulled right back, enjoying Dean’s disappointed moan. Dean’s ass made a pretty picture, although when his eye glanced across Dean’s shadowed pucker, without permission Castiel’s hands held a red globe in each hand. He pulling them wide, exposing Dean. He lowered his face, blowing gently across the dripping hole. 

“I can tell you’ve missed this,” he murmured, watching Dean’s asshole flutter under the cool stream of air, just begging to be filled. 

Without warning, Castiel felt anger wash over him. Dean should never have been _able_ to miss this. As his alpha, Castiel should have been taking care of all his omega’s needs. Instead, Dean had left him, run away to cause trouble... Castiel’s fingers tightened once more, until Dean gave a grunt of pain. Castiel released his hands, hands cupping Dean’s ass cheeks, following their slow movement until once more Dean’s hole was shadowed and hidden from view. He sighed a little sadly. It was such a pretty sight. But it would prettier fucked open and dripping with his come. He felt his cock throb, pushing against his self-imposed restrictions. Soon, he promised himself. Soon. 

As soon as his naughty pet begged for it. 

He thoughtfully ran a finger along Dean’s crack, listening to the gasp as he pushed just the tip in. 

“Tell me what you want, Dean.”

Dean growled. Castiel heaved a silent sigh. The attitude was not entirely unexpected. Dean _hated_ asking for what he wanted. But Castiel needed to know. Right now, he was on the edge, and once he started? He wasn’t going to be able to hold back. Not waiting wasn’t an option. 

A smile ghosted across his face, as Dean groaned. If the waiting happened to torment his pup? Well, that was just an added bonus 

“Cas! Move!”

Castiel growled. “Is this how you show me what a polite, well-behaved pet you are?”

He heard Dean swallow, could smell the sweet scent of his arousal deepen. Castiel idly stroked his finger over Dean’s fluttering hole. “I thought you were going to show me what a good boy you were. That means obedience, Dean. Now,” and Castiel actively allowed his alpha to bleed through. “ _Tell me what you want_.”

\--

Despite his need, his desperate little moans and pants, Dean attempted to stay still, to not push back on his alphas finger. He wanted Cas in him. He needed Cas in him. Why wasn’t he doing anything? So filled with need, Dean couldn’t hear Cas’s words. Could only feel…

“Tell me what you want.”

Dean couldn’t stop his keening. Why was he asking again? Cas knew! Cas always knew. He didn’t care how or what. Why was he asking again??

“Cas, I swear…”

Before he could finish complaining Castiel dropped his hands from Dean’s ass, draping himself over Dean’s body. Before Dean could push back, he was pushed into the bed, Castiel’s hand sharply tugging his head back. 

“Is that how you ask for what you want, Dean?” He growled again, before nipping up the side of Dean’s throat. “I’ll happily give you what you need. But you need to tell me… to show me.”

Abruptly, Dean was released. He lay gasping a few moments, before looking back over his shoulder. He bit his lip at the sight of Castiel’s lust filled eyes. Eyes greedily running over him. Tell him… show him… Dean could do that. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean pulled himself up onto his hands and knees. He gracefully dropped his chest to the mattress, before reaching behind to spread himself for his alpha. He looked over his shoulder, and felt heat pool in his stomach at the possessive, aroused expression on Cas’s face. 

Castiel didn’t bother to stop himself. Dean’s coy expression as he glanced over his shoulder removed the last of his reserve. Pouncing, he held his hands over Dean’s, pushing them further apart. 

“Tell me, pet.”

There was no disobeying the order. 

“Please Alpha! Please fuck me, knot me. Come in me…” Dean’s eyes fluttered shut and his voice dropped off as Castiel finally – finally – put his tongue to good use, licking a wet, warm stripe from the length of his crack. His tongue teased at Dean’s hole and Dean _forced_ himself to stay still, to not move back at all. He knew the rules well enough – take what Cas gave him. If he moved now, Cas would stop. And Dean had been dreaming of that tongue. 

But Cas stopped. 

“Alpha!” Dean couldn’t stop the wail. 

“You stopped talking, Dean. As long as you keep telling me what you want, I’ll keep doing this.”

And Cas’s tongue was back, teasing at the edges, licking at his slick. 

“You taste so good, Dean.” Castiel’s voice was a low growl. “I love feeling you come apart under my tongue. I love feeling you gush and leak.” Castiel dropped him head, licking Dean’s slick from his thighs. “So wet, Dean. And just for me.”

The last was growled into Dean’s skin. He felt it reverberate through is body. He loved the deep, dark tones. It lit a fire in his belly, one that could only be quenched on the end of his alpha’s cock. 

“Ah!”

Castiel’s hand came down firmly on Dean’s upturned ass.

“You don’t want to listen to your alpha? Is this really the way you want to play it, Dean?”

“No, Cas! I’m sorry… I…” Dean closed his eyes. He could do this. He could say what he was feeling. He was just out of practise. “I was just enjoying your voice. The way it makes me feel.”

Castiel dropped a kiss on Dean’s hole. It winked at him, dripping slick, attempting to entice him to taste, to take. 

“And how does my voice make you feel, pup.”

There was a longer pause. But Castiel gave him time. This was hard for Dean. Even when he was regularly talking about what he liked, it was hard. And now after six months? Castiel hoped it wouldn’t be as bad as drawing teeth…

“It makes me feel owned, alpha. Safe.” Dean had been speaking quietly, but his voice dropped even lower. “Loved.”

Where Dean’s ass cheek still bloomed red, Castiel dropped a kiss. “Such a good boy for me. I know that was hard, Dean. And I am proud of you. However, if you want me to eat you out,” and here Cas ran a taunting finger along Dean’s puffy rim, pushing lightly so he could watch Dean clench, “You should continue to tell me what you want.”

Dean moaned as Cas finally, finally let his tongue dip in.

And then the fucking bastard fucking stopped. Again.

“This is your last warning. If I don’t hear from you, I stop.”

One day he’d learn to not push Cas to the last warning. Unfortunately today wasn’t that day. Dean was keen to rectify his mistake.

“I love your tongue, Cas! I love – ahh – how strong it is, how _long_ it is. You go so _deep_ , and the _Jesus fucking Christ!_ the noises you make! The way you _enjoy_ it…”

Castiel really did enjoy it. Dean always tasted so good, and the sweet moans he made were blissful. Castiel also enjoyed making Dean talk when he’d rather be panting into the mattress. The way he tried so hard, like right now, the way he was now trying to be good and keep talking…

“I love your cock, Cas. I love how wide your knot stretches me,” Dean shivered. “Fucking love the stretch, and…” Dean lost his train of thought as Castiel nibbled on his rim. That felt so fucking good. Maybe he could just come from this?

Unable to stop himself, Dean pushed back, feeling Cas’s tongue just that bit deeper and just a bit more and…

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

“Cas, I…”

But Castiel had already dropped his hands, and was sitting back. 

Dean went to release his ass, wanting nothing more than to cover his face and hide his mortification, but Castiel’s voice stopped him. 

“Did I tell you to move?”

Dean mutely shook his head, blinking back tears. Fuck. Again. He’d let Cas down again. All he had to do was say what he wanted, and that had been a fucking fight. And now? He couldn’t even stay still when his alpha requested it. He was fucking useless. Why did Cas take him back anyway?

The dark thoughts were interrupted by Castiel rubbing Dean’s hip gently. “Verbal responses, sweetheart.”

Dean opened his mouth to respond. He wanted to obey. He desperately wanted to obey… but he couldn’t get the words out. A choked sob, but no words. 

“Oh, Dean.”

Between one breath and the next, Castiel had swept Dean into his arms. Holding him almost like a baby, Dean struggled, wanted to sit up, to not have to look, to not be seen. Castiel’s grip, however, was very firm. 

“No, Dean. Right now we are going to sit like this. I want to see you.” A gentle finger came up, traced up his cheek before catching the overflowing tears. Pulling Dean up straighter, Castiel kissed his temple, before running kisses down to his, kissing and licking the tears away. He regretfully sat up, fingers replacing his lips on Dean’s face.

“My precious puppy. I love you so very much. Do you have any idea how much I love you? I love everything about you. The difficult things as well as the easy things.” Castiel paused, to gather his thoughts. “I love it when you’re a good boy. And you are good for me, Dean. So good. You’re beautiful when you try so hard to please me. And don’t be mistaken. You do please me, very much.” A soft smile crossed his face, and he continued. “I love you when your pushing me. I even love that you push me. It is my honour to be your alpha, and you make me a strong alpha, Dean. _You_. You with your cheeky ways, and strong opinions.” 

Dean gazed at him. He knew this – kinda. Cas told him all the time how much he loved him. But it never made sense. It still didn’t. He wasn’t easy at all. 

“I love the challenge you are, Dean.” And it was like Cas could read his mind. “I love your cooking. I love seeing you in the kitchen. I love that you make try new things that you think’ll I’ll like. You make them for me, Dean.” Cas kissed him again, this time letting his lips brush the corned of Dean’s mouth. “I love that you take care of me.”

Dean wanted to look away. He didn’t deserve this! Any of it. He was just trouble and Cas was so much better than that. But even as Cas’s hand kept his face in place, it was his eyes that caught him. Dean couldn’t look away from the sheer sincerity they radiated. 

“Have I told you I love watching you in your studio? Oh, the finished product is always amazing, but they way you go about it? Your passion and concentration? Inspiring Dean. Inspiring. You have such confidence and grace when you move around. And when that is directed at me? I’m the luckiest man on earth.” Dean’s breath hitched, but Castiel ignored it, continuing with his list. “I’m sure this comes as no surprise, but I love fucking you. I love how hot and tight your ass is. I love watching you writhe on my knot. When my come drips from your ass…” Castiel cleared his throat, and Dean could hear the slight alpha growl there. “Let’s just say I love it a lot. I love taking you apart and putting you back together.” 

“ But most of all I love it when you’re happy. Seeing you laugh and smile, well, one of the many highlights of my life with Dean Winchester-Novak. You try so hard for me, Dean. I know you want to be a good boy for me. I’m so proud of you. And just then? You were doing your best. I couldn’t ask for anything more.” He cuddled Dean closer, catching his chin with one finger, making sure Dean kept looking at him. 

“It’s the game we play. There are rules, there are consequences. If you don’t do what I ask, then something happens – something you don’t like. But I am always proud of you Dean. And I always love you.”

“Ca-a-as…” Dean stammered the word out. 

Castiel just stroked his hair. His poor puppy. So many feelings and he’d never been good at talking about any of them. He lay gentle kisses along his jaw, feeling the tension. 

“Whatever you need to say, Dean, I’m listening.”

Dean closed his eyes. He didn’t _know_ what he wanted to say. He didn’t know why he reacted like that. There’d been plenty of times in the past when Cas had just stopped. Or when he’d just pushed Dean down and fucked him with no consideration for Dean’s pleasure. Or teased him to the brink of orgasm until he was a sobbing, begging mess. 

Dean thought that might have been their night. He could have apologised with his body, and then they could move on. Instead…

Oh. 

Oh. 

Dean felt _guilty_. He’d left his alpha, without even a backward glance. Sure, he’d felt bad about it, but he’d do it again.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” 

The words were whispered, but Cas heard them clearly. 

“I know you are, puppy.”

“But I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Castiel smiled. He stroked Dean’s nose, until he opened his eyes. 

“I know you would, Dean. I’m not going to pretend it makes me happy. But your incredible love and loyalty? They are just two of the many, many reasons that I love you. I’m not going to leave you because you’re a brat.” And it was an indication of how worn out Dean was that he didn’t argue. “And I’m not going to stop loving you because you break a few rules. I’ll make sure, to the best of my ability, that you will _follow_ those rules from now on. But nothing, Dean, _nothing_ will stop me loving you.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. 

So he cried himself to sleep in Castiel’s arms. 

It wasn’t the night Castiel had planned – that involved a lot more sex. But it was still a good night. His heart felt lighter than it had since Dean left. 

And he’d fuck Dean into the mattress tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel woke to a Dean blanket. Dean had plastered himself against Castiel during the night, and was now snoring softly against his chest. Glancing at the clock, Castiel saw it was still early. Way too early to be awake when there was a warm and snuggly omega to be cuddled. 

Rearranging Dean so he could wrap his arms around him, Castiel ignored the tired little grumbles, opting to kiss him until they turned into happy sighs. Once Dean was safely wrapped in his arms, Castiel drifted off to asleep again. He loved mornings like this.

 

\--

The next time Castiel awoke, he was ready to face the day. He was normally up before Dean – Dean was incredibly hedonistic, loving long mornings in bed. Castiel suspected it was due to the uncomfortable motel beds, and anything but peaceful lifestyle he’d had with his father. And Castiel was happy to indulge. 

But this morning was special. Dean was back – in Castiel’s arms and in his bed – right where he belonged. While all Castiel wanted to do was do ravish Dean, he controlled himself, instead indulging in their usual morning ritual, running fingers through Dean’s hair, tugging gently. Even in sleep it felt good, if Dean’s breathy moans were to be believed. When awake, it was one of Dean’s favourite things: his alphas touch let him feel safe and warm, protected and loved. He’d often told Castiel he had the real magic fingers. 

This morning Dean was slowly roused by the rhythmic pressure. “Bttrnafknmeuse” he semi articulated. Luckily Castiel was well-versed in morning-Dean

Castiel chuckled. “Thanks, sweetheart. You properly awake now? We need to chat.”

Dean wasn’t ready to be awake. He was back and he just wanted to stay in bed – and Cas didn’t have to work! He loved these mornings where he could grumble and whine like a puppy, and as long as Cas didn’t have to rush to work, he got all of Cas’s attention. Although if Dean was honest with himself, even on work mornings he bratted until he got all of Cas’s attention. But mornings like this? He could be hedonistic, luxuriating in Cas: in the feel of his fingers, the sound of his voice, his scent. 

Fuck, but he’d missed it all. 

Dean didn’t know how long Cas indulged him, but eventually he was sitting upright, blinking sleepily. He’d ignored Cas as best he could, but he finally gave in to Castiel’s filthy promises. Stretching he turned to glare at his alpha, although it was all show. 

“Fine. Gonna have a shower, and then…”

“And then,” Castiel interrupted firmly, “I expect you back here, naked in the middle of the bed with your ass in the air.”

Castiel couldn’t help grinning at the alacrity with which Dean launched himself from the bed, wiggling his gorgeous ass on the way out. Castiel was really looking forward to…

Pretty much anything other than his phone ringing. 

Taking a deep breath he grabbed his cell from the dresser. And it was as he feared – Naomi, the senior partner. 

Castiel really didn’t want to deal with this. 

“What?” he barked as he answered the phone. 

There was a slight pause. “This is how you speak to your superiors, Castiel?”

Barely repressing a growl, Castiel managed to keep his voice relatively polite. “I am on leave, Naomi. This was agreed to. The only reason you would be calling me is to ask me to come to work. I was quite straight forward regarding how important this time off is. And you are not respecting that.”

Castiel didn’t completely manage to keep the growl out of his voice…

More silence. “It’s important. The Milton contract…”

“I have done _more_ than required on that. My opinion is if they want more then we drop it, and take the loss. I’ve made _that_ quite clear before.”

Castiel could hear the frustration in Naomi’s voice. “It’s more complicated than that, Castiel. We _need_ you.”

Closing his eyes, Castiel counted to ten. He was a responsible alpha. Responsible in all aspects of his life. Although he would rather spend the day with Dean, he could place Dean in Sam’s care and be satisfied that – if not happy – Dean would be well looked after. Work… Work wasn’t that easy. 

“Today only. And I am taking an extra two weeks break – at full pay – which doesn’t impact any of my other leave.”

“That’s unreasonable Ca-“

“I am perfectly happy to remain at home for the shorter duration.”

“Fine.” Naomi pretty much spat the words. “I expect you here an hour ago. We meet with the clients at two.”

Blinking as Naomi hung up on him, Castiel calculated he could be home by six. They had never had a meeting go longer than three hours with the Milton’s, and that was fine by him. With an unhappy sigh, Castiel glanced at the bathroom door. The sound of water and Dean’s singing drifted through. Dean was in a good mood. That wasn’t going to last. Castiel wasn’t looking forward to this conversation. 

\--

Dean bounced out, all happy and refreshed after his shower. He’d even checked out his ass, and though it had been incredibly sore last night, it was just a little red today. _Sexy red_ , Dean decided, then wondered which panties to wear. Something that Cas wouldn’t be able to keep his paws off. But maybe he’d give him a choice. Fingers trailing through satin’s and silks, he eventually decided upon a yellow pair and a green pair. 

He now held them aloft, one in each hand, as he sashayed into the bedroom. “Which one do you think, Cas? I like them both… the yellow always looks nice, but the green is a bit softer, and my ass is still a little sore…” he said the last looking at Cas from under his eyelashes. 

Then frowned. 

Cas wasn’t reacting at all, and that was strange. Normally Cas had all sorts of opinions about Dean’s underwear. He opened his mouth, about to call him on it, when he caught sight of the cell in the middle of the bed. 

“No fucking way.” The words were flat. Castiel looked at Dean, but didn’t say a word. 

All this did was fan his anger into rage. 

“You promised, Cas! You fucking promised!” Dean all but hissed at his alpha. 

Castiel held out a hand. “Sweetheart, come sit down and talk to me.”

Dean pulled back. He was so fucking _angry_. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn’t help it. He’d just got back! Cas had promised him he’d taken time of work, and it just wasn’t fair!

He must have said some of this out loud, because Castiel was responding. 

“I know sweetheart, and I’m disappointed too. I requested the time off, and stated I was to be called for nothing short of an emergency.” His face remained calm, but Dean saw the flash in his alphas eyes. For _their_ sake, Castiel’s work colleagues better hope it was an emergency. 

Dean really hoped it was not an emergency. 

“It’s always an emergency, Cas! You go every time they call, and it’s not fair! If I’m never going to see you while you just play lapdog, I don’t even know what you bothered coming to St. Lois and – “

Dean’s rant was cut off as Castiel growled and rose from the bed. Dean skittered back – yeah, he knew his mouth had gotten well away from him – but Cas already had his arm in a firm grip. 

Swinging him around, Castiel laid three firm swats across Dean’s naked ass, before grasping both arms and turning Dean to face him. 

“I understand you’re upset, Dean. I am too. But you don’t seem me behaving like an undisciplined puppy. I’m sorry our day has been affected. I was looking forward to a leisurely morning with you, but sometimes things happen. And now we’ve wasted what little time we had arguing.”

Glancing at the clock, Castiel sighed, before speaking again. “I need to go and get ready. While I am showering, please choose your panties for the day and leave them on the bed. Then nose in the corner so you can think about how you could have behaved instead of yelling at me.”

Dean gave Castiel a look full of shattered trust and betrayal. Castiel just barely stopped himself rolling his eyes. Dramatic brat. “Corner. Now.”

Throwing both pairs of panties on the bed, Dean stalked off, but paused at Castiel’s voice. “One pair on the bed, Dean, the other put away. If there is more than one pair on the bed when I return, you won’t be wearing any. And while I don’t believe Sam has a problem with a naked omega, you have indicated otherwise…?” Castiel let the question bleed into his voice, but he didn’t wait for a response, just headed for the bathroom. 

He didn’t mind if his pup was naked or not. Dean would decide if Dean was wearing anything that day. 

\--

Forty-five minutes later, Castiel was dressed, with a teary omega in his lap. He hadn’t had the heart to punish Dean for his especially poor behavior this morning, although he hadn’t held back on spanking his naughty backside either, and he had certainly lectured Dean about appropriate attitude. 

Dean’s current tears were more because he was upset than because his ass hurt. Castiel cuddled him until he really had to go. 

“Ok, sweetheart. You put your panties on. I’m going to go and talk to Sam, then I’ll leave you with him for the day.”

“I’m not a lump of meat,” Dean snapped. “I am perfectly capable of looking after myself!”

“Of course you are,” Castiel responded. “But after last night – and we still need to talk about that, Dean – and then this morning, I will feel better if I know you are getting cuddles. And since I can’t be here to do it, that means Sam. And I am happy to leave you with Sam, because he loves you as well. And Dean?” Castiel’s voice took on a warning growl. “Best behavior. I am going to be asking Sam, and I expect you at the door when I get home.”

Given the way Dean sniffed and turned his back on his alpha, Castiel wasn’t so sure he was going to come home to a well behaved omega. 

\--

Sam was in his book corner. He was trying to read… but his mind was going a million miles an hour. Every time he thought he had things settled in his head, something happened to show him that actually, he really wasn’t totally okay with everything. Finally he gave up, putting the book down, and just closed his eyes.

Almost immediately he relaxed. 

Fuck he loved this space. He’d never felt so _at home_ so quickly. If ever… It was prefect. It was comfortable – big enough! It had wonderful natural light, and even a great selection of reading material. The only word was perfect. Dean was… Dean was amazing. Sure, he obviously had an eye for design, anyone would be happy to have such a perfect book nook. But it wasn’t just the corner. It was the whole space. _His_ room. It was perfectly Sam. And it was perfect because Dean _knew_ Sam, and Dean cared enough to create a space for him, a _home_ for him, when he didn’t even know if Sam would ever use it.

Sam felt a wave of strong emotion. Sorrow? Guilt?

Dean had lost his home when they were four, when mom died. Sam had… Sam had Dean. Dean had done his best – for Sam. Dean was just a little kid, and he’d done everything, given his all so that Sam had a home and stability. And what had Dean gotten in return? A selfish, self-centred little brother, who left as soon as he could and never gave Dean a second thought. 

Sam had never understood what Dean had needed, but then again had he even tried to understand? Sam curled up on the pillows, flagellating himself with feelings of self-loathing. His wallowing was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Sam turned his head, waiting for Dean to come in. When there was no movement, Sam stirred himself enough to call. “Uh… come in?”

Cas walked through the door. Sam’s brow twitched with surprise. Ok. He hadn’t expected to see the other alpha. Especially not this early in the morning, and dressed in what could only be described as Serious Work Wear. He also wore an extremely stressed expression. 

“Cas? Is everything ok? Dean?”

Castiel sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. Despite how serious he looked, Sam bit back a smile: the move was very reminiscent of Dean. 

“I’ve been called in to work. Unfortunately, it is an emergency, and it isn’t something I can get out of. Dean is understandable unhappy. I’ve just given him his morning spanking, and I can’t hold him as I would like. Can I bring him along to you?”

Sam wasn’t sure how to respond. So he shrugged. “It’s your house, Cas. Of course he can come he…”

Castiel interrupted. “This is your home while you choose it, Sam. This is _your_ room. You decided what does and does not happen. If you do not want Dean or myself in here, that is at your right and always at your discretion. “

Sam let that sink in for a moment, “Ok. Thanks.” He shrugged. “Sure. I love having Dean in here. But… can’t you just not spank him?”

Castiel’s lips twitched. “Dean already tried that. And I gave him the same answer: I am an alpha of my word, and I promised Dean morning and evening spankings, and he will receive them.” Castiel paused, and Sam waited him out. If Cas wanted to say something, then Sam was more than happy to listen. “I don’t have time to discuss it – I really must get to work. But I will just reiterate that if I tell my omega I will do something, then I will follow through. Dean needs to feel secure. And there is security in knowing that when I saw something, I mean it.” Castiel’s eyes flicked to his watch. “I’m very sorry, but I must go. Dean will be along shortly. 

\--

Dean was along shorly. Castiel physically marched the teary omega into the room. 

“I expect you to behave Dean. I will be asking _both_ of you about your behaviour when I return home.”

From Dean’s rolled eyes, Castiel was repeating himself. Sam didn’t think that was a bad thing. Dean looked like he could easily _forget_ something he didn’t want to do, but now that Sam had heard… 

“Now, give me a kiss before I go.”

Dean turned his head, ignoring his alpha for all of six seconds before Sam witnessed his tough as nails older brother throw himself into Castiel’s arms and beg him to stay. 

A few kisses, a few whispered words, and a lot of manhandling later, and Dean on Sam’s lap, back to ignoring Castiel. 

Sam and Castiel exchanged glances, and with a ‘I’ll be home before you know it – be a good boy for me’, Castiel was gone. 

Dean sat still, listening intently. As soon as the front door had closed he was pushing at Sam’s hands, demanding to be freed. Sam almost complied. But something about the last couple of days let him trust his instincts: Dean needed touch and reassurance. Right now, he _needed_ Sam. Sam had been a shitty brother growing up. But he wasn’t a pup anymore. He was an adult alpha, who was obligated to – no, _wanted_ to – look after his omega brother. 

“Sorry Dean. My room, my rules. Your stuck here until I want to stop cuddling.”

Dean tensed a moment, before relaxing into Sam’s arms. 

“I don’t cuddle. This is for you, Samantha.”

Sam didn’t bother hiding his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much to my surprise they didn't get it on... But Sam is back in the story, ready to be upset and confused by everything they do.


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the rough morning, Sam had an excellent day. Dean played it tough, but he really was in the mood to snuggle, so for pretty much the first time ever, the brothers just hung out and chatted. Certain topics were ignored (pretty much anything to do with why Dean was pissed off, John, and weirdly cake. Although Sam was allowed to talk about pie). 

Dean had dragged him out at lunchtime, and made tomato rice soup with grilled cheese. The sassy thing had grinned as Sam wiped back tears. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this… but it brought back memories of being loved and cared for. Although Sam often complained about the life they had led, he actually had a lot of good memories, all of them about Dean. Dean looking after him, defending him, making him laugh, and basically being the best big brother ever. 

And Dean loved Sam. Sam now realised some of that nurturing was Dean being an omega: he _needed_ to look after someone. Suppressants only stopped the heats, they didn’t change the psychology. But not all of it. Dean was just an amazing brother, who’d done a lot to make what was honestly a crappy childhood something that had a few moments to cherish. 

Sam had hoarded all his memories of Dean laughing, and smiling, and generally being happy. But even as he dipped through all his memories, he couldn’t remember ever seeing him so unashamedly joyful. 

“You’re happy here with Cas.”

Dean paused in bringing a soup dipped sandwich to his mouth. Sam actually sounds surprised. 

“Well, sure. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

Frowning, Sam ate more soup. Dean was happy. That was good. That was really good. So why was he still worried about everything? He’d tried talking to Dean about the whole… _dynamic_ they had going, but that came under ‘Cas’, so Dean wasn’t talking. 

“You keep asking me about Cas, you hang out by yourself, Sam.”

Sam wasn’t quite ready to give up time with his brother. So he shut his mouth. They both knew it wouldn’t be the end of it though. 

\--

It didn’t affect their day though. Sam dragged to the living room for more cuddles. They watched movies and just generally caught up on the stuff Dean was willing to tell Sam about. 

Sam had been deeply involved in Dean’s descriptions of hunts solo and otherwise, when, to Sam’s surprise, Dean had abruptly stopped talking and wriggled off his lap, informing Sam he had to do something and disappeared. Blinking, Sam momentarily felt the loss of the warm omega, but then shrugged and turned back to his book. He would have preferred it if Dean asked permission, but he was happy to continue talking later. 

So when the front door opened signifying Castiel’s arrival, Sam was alone. Sam was still alone when, a few minutes later, Castiel came stalking into the lounge room. 

“Where is Dean?” There was more than a touch of angry alpha growl in his voice, causing Sam to look up in surprise.

Dean had done a lot to piss Castiel off in the… well, being totally honest, the last six months. Yet Castiel had shown restraint and calm. An unbelievable amount really. Dean had run off, lied and stole, and gotten arrested. He’d come back and sassed, argued, been defiant and Castiel had barely flickered and eyelid. But Dean not being at the door set off Castiel’s alpha rage?

“Uh… not sure…”

Fiery eyes were turned on him, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief when Castiel looked away, cocking his head. 

“Studio,” he stated before moving to the bottom of the staircase. 

He stood there a few moments before calling up (and Dean could have told Sam that meant Cas was really fucking pissed.) “I expect a certain pup here in two minutes. He’s already earnt himself an extra spanking. I suggest not making it worse.”

Castiel stalked back to couch, throwing himself down next to Sam. The two sat in tense silence, watching as two minutes passed and Dean didn’t show. Five minutes later, however, an insolent omega came sauntering down the stairs, black smudges all over his hands and arms. 

“Cas!” Dean’s look of surprise was beautifully faked. The voice, the saucily cocked hip, all were designed to send his alpha into a rage. Castiel, despite all the provocation, somehow managed to control himself. 

“So nice of you to join us, Dean. Go wash up, then I want you in your corner in the kitchen. You have fifteen minutes and I _will_ be timing.” Castiel turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving an unhappy Dean staring after him. Dean turned to Sam, his mouth already open, ready to complain. Sam held up a hand, stopping that in its tracks. 

“No. No. No. You are _not_ involving me in your domestic dispute. You obviously wanted a reaction from Cas, well, now you’re going to get one and you can deal with whatever it is. I am going to go to the kitchen and do what we planned to do this evening – sit down for a nice meal. I’m not getting involved,” he repeated, “but if I were you, I would do what Cas says.” Sam was on his feet and headed to the kitchen, before he paused and looked back at Dean. “I love you Dean. And I hate seeing you in tears. It’s weird seeing my older brother with his nose in the corner all the time. And I can and _will_ save you from a lot, Dean, but I can’t save you from yourself! Just… Just try and be a good boy.”

He felt Dean’s incredulous stare boring into his back. Not that he blamed him. He couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. The thing was, Castiel was right. Dean was pushing the alpha, pushing the boundaries for some reason Sam still couldn’t figure out. To get a reaction? A big one? He’d run away, and been met with a calm and collected alpha. So now he was pushing and prodding til he got what he needed – because apparently getting spanked twice a day for months on end wasn’t enough. Sam had no idea what that might be. He hoped Cas had a better idea. 

\--

Castiel was taking deep, slow breaths in the kitchen. Eyes closed, and body forcibly relaxed. Sam couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter, and Castiel turned to gaze at him, a question in his eye. 

“I do the exact same thing when pissed me off.”

Castiel’s expression lightened. “He does enjoy pushing my buttons. And then he’s surprised every time I snap.” He heaved a sigh. “I knew he was upset this morning – I was too. And I _did_ request two weeks off work. Unfortunately, today was an emergency. That has now been dealt with, and I expect no further interruptions.” Though Castiel’s voice remained calm, his face was scary. Sam decided then and there he never wanted to get on Castiel’s bad side. “I have now made it _quite_ clear how I feel about that. And I have had my leave extended. Dean needs all my attention right now. And Dean is the most important thing in my life.” Castiel paused, brow drawn in thought, before he addressed Sam once me. “And Sam? I am very grateful for your presence. How was he today?”

Sam snorted. “Apparently he doesn’t cuddle.”

Sam was rewarded with Castiel’s burst of laughter. “You’re right. He definitely doesn’t cuddle. He stoically puts up with his alphas’ wrapping their arms around him.”

\--

When Dean slunk into the kitchen 14 minutes and 57 seconds later, Castiel was able to calmly hand him a pillow and gesture towards the empty corner. Dean eyed him warily. His body, which had been puffed up, deflated. He’d come in looking for a fight, and Castiel had taken the wind right out of his sails. 

Sam watched as the two stared at each other. He knew his feelings about their relationship were still complicated. But maybe the problem was him, not them? He kept coming back to a few facts: this was something they had both agreed on, Dean knew the consequences of pushing Cas but still did so, and they obviously adored each other. And Dean was the happiest he’d ever seen him.

And that was all important. 

\--

Dean was taking too long for Castiel’s liking. Cocking his head, he looked at his mate. 

“Do you need some assistance?”

The response was an immediate, rapid head shake, although the painfully slow pace at which Dean made his way to the corner had even Sam rolling his eyes. Once Dean was on his knees, Castiel nodded. 

“Silence until I call you out, sweetheart. Please think about why I’ve asked you to kneel there.”

Castiel proceeded to bustle around the kitchen. Dean had prepped everything during the day – rice, curry, and some salad dripping with dressing. It was Castiel’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“I’m going to need to come up with a weekly menu plan. Something easy to feed my special little puppy. Let me know if there is anything you particularly like or dislike.”

Sam nodded but didn’t say anything. It was too fascinating watching Castiel. He seemed to be fully focused on his kitchen tasks, eyes not even straying to Dean, but he reacted every time Dean even sighed. 

Finally, it was just the dishes heating in the oven. 

Castiel sat down and called to Dean. “Want to come and tell me what that was about, sweetheart?”

Dean turned. “Cas… I…”

Castiel crooked a finger. “Over here, Dean.”

Dean picked up his pillow and came to Castiel. He dropped his pillow on the floor, beside Castiel, and went to kneel on it, before a light hand on his shoulder stopped him. Castiel widened his knees, leaving a Dean sized space before moving the pillow between his feet and gesturing.

“Ca-as!”

It was a whine. But Dean knew he’d already pushed his alpha further than was really sensible. Sighing, he dropped gracefully to his knees. Castiel caught his chin, turning Dean’s face so their eyes met. 

“You need to keep looking at me, Dean.”

Puffing his cheeks, Dean nodded, but didn’t say anything. Castiel stroked his cheeks for a few seconds, before his hand dropped to Dean’s collar. Sam heard Dean’s breath catch, but Dean just continued staring at his alpha. Who after a few moments chose to be amused. 

“You want me to start, hmmm? Ok. Let’s ignore this morning, and talk about this evening. You know this behaviour is not acceptable, Dean. You know you are to be at the door, on your knees when I return home. But this evening I returned home to an empty step. My first day out of the house and you weren’t there. I wonder why that is?” Dean’s face flushed, and he went to turn away, but Castiel had a finger hooked under Dean’s collar. “Right now you are looking at me, Dean.” Castiel waited until Dean had stopped shifting, then continued in his deep, steady voice. “So I had to think about _why_ you would do that Dean. _Why_ you want me to be angry. And would you like to know what I see, Dean?” Castiel gave Dean the opportunity to respond, but Dean just stared at his alpha. “What I see is a scared little puppy, trying to push me until I crack, maybe even kick him to the curb. Pushing me away on your terms, huh, Dean?”

Dean blushed but didn’t deny it. Sam wished he wasn’t in the room. Dean and emotions were like oil and water, and Sam was uncomfortable being round such an obviously discomforted Dean. But it would be too obvious to leave now… and part of Sam was completely fascinated. Dean talking about emotions! Ok, currently listening about them, but Dean and _his_ feelings were definitely on the table. 

As Castiel and Dean seemed to have forgotten him anyway, Sam turned his body, giving them the illusion of privacy. 

“You ran away, and I went to collect you. Do you know why, Dean? Because we’re a family. Because I love you. Because this is your home. Because you are _mine_.” Castiel’s voice dropped, becoming darkly possessive, and even without looking, Sam knew Castiel’s fingers were pulling at Dean’s collar. “Always mine. So you can push me as much as you like Dean, but it won’t push me away. And it certainly won’t stop me loving you.”

Dean burst into tears. Sam’s body jerked. He wanted to leap up and grab his brother, wrapping him in his arms and telling him everything was ok. Anything to make him feel better, to stop the scent of distressed omega that filled the air. Luckily Castiel had a similar reaction. Before Sam had even turned, Dean was wrapped in Castiel’s arms, head burrowed into his shoulder, whole body shaking with powerful sobbing.

“It’s ok, sweetheart. It’s ok. You’re home, I’m home, Sam’s home. It’s ok. You’re my gorgeous boy, and I love you sweetheart. Love you all the time.” Castiel didn’t stop murmuring words of love, his arms circling and supporting his sweet pet.

The two were totally wrapped up in each other. Sam took the opportunity to quietly sneak out of the room. Hopefully this would mark a turning point – one which would be kinder on Dean’s ass.

\--

When Sam returned some time later, Dean was on Castiel’s lap. Castiel had already eaten, and was now hand feeding Dean chunks of curry and rice. It was revolting. Noting his own full plate, Sam hurried to his seat. 

Dean was blissed out in front of his alpha, so Sam focused on his meal. At Castiel’s quiet throat clearing he looked up. 

“Yes?”

“Thank you Sam.”

Sam looked confused. He felt confused.

“For what?”

“I know this can’t be easy.” Castiel paused and smiled. “I know this _hasn’t_ been easy. You are young and liberal. I know how challenging it has been for you, seeing my pup brought to heel.” Castiel dropped a hand to Dean’s head. Dean leaned into the touch, nuzzling at his hand. “But it’s important to Dean, and to me, that you are here, and part of our home. You are Dean’s family, and so that makes you my family. So, thank you.”

Sam went back to eating with a light heart. Castiel was right. These few days had been tough. But right now? It felt like everything was perfect. Things could only get easier.

And if maybe Sam wasn’t as liberal as he always thought? That was ok too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: this is unedited. I was going to hold off a few days, but then... well... [tricksterangelgabriel](http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/) this chapter is for you. 
> 
> in other notes: this is perhaps a little change of pace, with rough sex, name calling, mild breeding kink, subby Dean, soft cock kink, over stimulation, biting, crying, begging, knotting, mild bloodplay etc etc. I may have a slight thing for Dean being called a bitch, but there you have it. I like princess too, but that’s for a different story. Bet you all forgot I sometimes write smut So… enjoy if it is your thing, or skip this chapter.

Dinner over, Sam offered to clean up, and Castiel nodded his agreement. Shifting his weight, Castiel lifted Dean into his arms, feeling his cock start to fill as his omega purred into his chest, wrapping his legs around Castiel’s waist, and gently thrusting against his belly. Castiel growled in return. 

“None of that, Dean. Say goodnight to your brother.”

Grumbling under his breath, Dean stilled his hips. Although he did peek over Castiel’s shoulder to mouth, “Night, Sam.”

Sam just grinned back. 

Dean very obediently kept his hips still as Cas carried him, although he _may_ have taken advantage of the natural movement when they were going upstairs. Castiel hid an indulgent grin. 

It did leave the question of what to do though. Dean was horny, and Castiel couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than to fuck Dean hard, before knotting him. Castiel’s cock throbbed at the thought of being buried in his omega’s tight, wet heat. 

But they needed to talk… 

But he wanted to fuck…

He quickened his pace, opening his bedroom door without dropping Dean (he’d had plenty of practise. Whatever it ended up being, it would happen here. 

Castiel deposited Dean in bathroom. Staggering, Dean grabbed his alphas arm, before looking around. He looked between the shower and Castiel. A hopeful tilt to his eyebrow. Laughing, Castiel dropped a kiss on said eyebrow. 

“Clean up, sweetheart. Then we’re going to talk about tonight…”

“Ahhhhhh! I am so fucking sick of talking!”

Castiel didn’t reprimand him. Dean _did_ hate talking. 

“I know, Dean. But I would really like to fuck you, which means we’re going to have to talk about it, so we don’t get a repeat of last night.”

Red suffused Dean’s face, and he looked away. Castiel hooked his chin with a fingertip, turning Dean back to face him. 

“Hey hey hey. None of that. I’m not angry, sweetheart. I need to take care of you, so much as you hate talking, this has to happen.”

Dean’s lips tightened, but he nodded. Castiel ran an encouraging hand down his arm. 

“Honestly, Dean. I want nothing more than to be buried so deep in your ass I don’t know where I end and you start.” Dean’s breath hitched, and he took a step towards Castiel, who gave a teasing grin and held him back. “But if I, an alpha controlled by his _knot_ can hold himself back, then so can you.”

Sniffing, Dean turned away, heading towards the shower. Castiel headed to the bedroom, throwing himself on the bed. Really, what were they going to do? Maybe what Dean needed right now was gentle loving. Castiel could do that. Sometimes he loved laying Dean out, teasing him with gentle kisses and bringing him to the brink over and over again. Castiel loved watching Dean fall apart due to his ministrations. But tonight…

He sighed deeply, feeling his dick throb in his pants. He _needed_ the roughness of a claim. His inner alpha was still growling. He hadn’t even scraped the surface of marking Dean. Sure, his collar was back around Dean’s throat, but Castiel wanted to mark every part of Dean, so there could be no confusion from _anyone_ (least of all Dean), that Dean was a thoroughly owned omega. He wanted to fill Dean with come, breed him, and make it so he never left again. 

Rolling onto his side, Castiel huffed. Not that he would do that. He was evolved enough to let Dean have the choice as to what to do with his body. And if a small part of him hoped for pups of their own, well, Castiel just reminded himself that Dean was already more than a handful. The thought brought a smile to Castiel’s face. He already had a pup who he loved. He wasn’t about to go into a decline due to lack of progeny. 

Dean… Castiel inhaled sharply, sitting up. Dean was leaning against the door. Damn! He was more caught up in his minds ministrations than he thought, if he hadn’t heard the shower go off, of the door open or… what the fuck?

He growled, leaping up and grabbing Dean’s hands, slamming them against the door frame and forcing them away from his straining cock. 

“That’s mine, Dean. You don’t touch it without permission.”

Dean just gave him a defiant look. “You don’t want to touch me, so I don’t see why that’s a problem.”

Oh. Castiel thought he knew where this was going, but just to be sure…

Castiel pulled the door shut behind Dean, crowding him against it. Arms came down on either side, and Dean left his hands where Castiel had placed them while Castiel leant into Dean’s space, lips above Dean’s adam’s apple as he inhaled the scent of _omega_ and _arousal_. He growled in annoyance. Dean didn’t smell like him. Now that he’d had a shower, the surficial nature of his scenting was apparent. 

“You need me, don’t you, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes were closed, but he was nodding. 

Castiel’s hand bit into Dean’s hip. 

“Answer me, Dean.”

The answer was slow in coming. “Yes… Yes, Cas, I need…”

Castiel made a decision. They needed to talk. They did. But maybe it would go easier after he’d claimed Dean again. Yes… Maybe that was one of the main problems. Dean was filled with uncertainty because Cas wouldn’t alpha up. Time for that to change. 

Castiel cut him off. “For tonight I don’t want to hear that. I want to hear ‘yes’ or ‘no’ when I ask a question.” He paused, considering. “And you may beg.” 

Castiel stilled, biting his lip. He’d be fucking Dean, but he really needed to establish if Dean was comfortable with that tonight, without getting too wordy... 

“One more question I need answered with words, and then you know the rules, bitch.” He felt Dean quiver underneath him, cock jumping and leaking at his words, hips twitching with the effort of not thrusting against his alphas firm belly. With his eyes closed, Dean missed the feral grin that slid across Castiel’s face – that was the answer he wanted. Castiel’s inner alpha was prowling, pushing at the edges, wanted nothing more than to claim his omega bitch now that they had sorted that out…

“Safe word or colours?”

Dean didn’t respond. Castiel reached up, yanking his head back, watching in satisfaction as Dean’s eyes flew open. “Safe words or colours, Dean? Choose wisely, because it’s your last choice for the night.”

\--

Dean was floating. Finally Cas was taking charge _properly_. But he was still asking questions. He should just let Dean float off… as long as he had his alpha’s cock in him, Dean was happy with everything. 

The happy thoughts were interrupted as his head was jerked back. Dean purred, stretching his neck further, exposing his too clear throat for his alphas gaze and mouth. For a moment blue eyes blazed at him. Dean licked his lips, prepared for a bite. 

That didn’t come. He whimpered, but Castiel just held his head more firmly. “Colours or a safe word. If you can’t choose Dean, I’ll spank your ass red, then put us to bed.” 

Dean couldn’t help the tears that flooded his eyes. Cas didn’t want him. There was no other explanation. Why else would he…

Soft lips met his. “I want you, puppy. I want you more than you know. But there are always rules to follow. Rules for me as well as you. And one of my rules is we don’t play if you can’t talk, because if you can’t talk you can’t safeword. Because I don’t feel gentle tonight, Dean.” Castiel’s teeth teased at his ear, little nips soothed with his soft, hot tongue. “Tonight I want to take my bitch, so he never, _never_ forgets again who he belongs to. I want to fuck you into the mattress, keep you stuffed full of cock and come all night. I want to keep you in my arms, and never let you go. I want to remind you that you belong to _me_.” 

The small bites along his jawline were a tease. They would barely pinken, let alone bruise. 

“Want you, Cas.”

Castiel spoke into Dean’s throat. “And you can have me, Dean. Just let me know and…”

“Safeword.”

Dean spoke over his alpha, and the effect was immediate. Cas moved back, swinging him around and slamming him against the door, not giving him any time before his hand rained down on Dean’s ass. 

“Is that how you talk me?” 

“No… No, sir…” Dean wasn’t ashamed of his breathy moan. 

“Good bitch. Now. On the bed.”

\--

Dean followed that order quickly enough. Wiggling out from under Castiel’s body – but making sure to rub his already slick moistened ass against him - Dean was on the bed before Castiel could turn. With movements made confident by shared history, Dean was facing him, sitting on his knees, eyes expectantly on his alpha. Castiel took his time looking him over. 

Dean’s eyes were already a little glazed. His sweet cock was red and throbbing, pressed up against his belly. And he hoped it wasn’t just his imagination, but it looked like there might already be a small slick mark on the bed. Throwing his head back and scenting the air it was all sex and slick and Dean. With a healthy amount of alpha pheromones thrown in. Castiel grinned. 

“Such a good little bitch you are.” Dean’s breath quickened, and he wriggled slightly on his heels. Cas’s petnames were generally sickly sweet. But when he started calling Dean bitch, he knew he was in for a rough fuck. Luckily, that was exactly what he wanted. “You like being good for me, don’t you?”

Once more, Dean was nodding before Castiel had even finished. 

“Ok, Dean, much as I want to bury myself in you, I know one naughty little ass that needs a spanking.” As Dean’s eyes focused, Castiel headed off any defiance. “And if you argue, I will still fuck you. I will still take my time opening you up with my tongue – because I’ve missed your sweet taste, baby. I’ll spread you out and lick you and taste you and tease you, and when you can’t take any more, I’ll fuck you. Fuck you full, over and over. Once I’m in your ass, I don’t think I’ll be leaving it empty any time soon.”

There was definitely a slick spot on the bed now. Dean could lick that up when Castiel licked him, the alpha decided. 

“But if you argue with me,” Castiel leaned onto the bed, prowling towards his omega on all fours, stopping right in front of him, so close he could feel Dean’s breath. “You won’t be coming tonight. At. All.” 

On the last word he leaned in to kiss Dean, all teeth and tongue and ownership. He pushed forward, revelling in the way Dean easily folded under his body, all soft submission and obedience. Only when Dean was boneless did he pull himself back, seating himself on the edge of the bed. 

“So it’s up to you, my precious puppy. Over my lap now, take your spanking like my good little bitch, and be rewarded with as many orgasms as your capable of,” Castiel was a generous alpha. He loved how soft Dean was after he came, playing with his pretty little cock until he was ready again. “Or one word of dissent, and I’ll cage you for the night.” Castiel loved it that way too. Dean was extra whiny and squirmy and begged so sweetly. 

Castiel honestly didn’t care what Dean chose. It was win-win for him. 

\--

Unsurprisingly, orgasms won. 

Dean was over his lap as quickly as he could, before Castiel was ready really, rubbing himself against Castiel’s pants. Well, that wouldn’t do. 

A firm hand on Dean’s back to keep him in place, Castiel spread his legs, letting Dean’s leaking cock fall through. If Dean could come by spanking, Castiel wasn’t going to deny him that. Well, not tonight at any rate, but he wasn’t getting any help. By the soft moan beneath him, Dean knew exactly what was going on. 

Laughing lowly, Castiel, grabbed one of Dean’s ass cheeks, pulling until he could Dean’s pink and leaking hole. It fluttered in the cool. Very enticing… Cas was tempted to forgo spanking Dean and just fuck him. He ran a finger gently over, watching as Dean clenched on nothing. 

“Don’t even need me to stretch you out, do you?”

Dean just panted over his lap. Castiel felt his lips firm. He wasn’t asking much from Dean tonight. But responses to direct questions were a requirement. 

Letting go of his asscheek, Castiel watched with a little pout as Dean’s slick covered hole was once more covered. He shook of the melancholy. He’d soon be there. It was second on his _To Do_ list, right after _spank naughty omega_. And it wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy spanking Dean. Mind made up, Castiel didn’t warn Dean before his hand came down on Dean’s upturned ass. 

“I expect answers to questions, my pretty little bitch. I expect obedience. I expect you to be at the door ready to suck me off the moment I come home.” Ok, so Castiel didn’t really expect that, it was his alpha talking. But Dean’s gasps and wriggles and sighs weren’t from just pain… 

Looking at Dean’s pretty red ass, Castiel didn’t even try to restrain his growl, he wanted to be in there, fucking his sweet bitch. Another night he’d take his time, enjoy watching handprints bloom, and getting Dean’s ass to a lovely glow. 

Tonight wasn’t that night. 

A couple of harder smacks, and he was helping a disoriented Dean to his feet.

“Hands and knees. Now.” A firm swat sent him the right direction, but Dean was all wobbly enthusiasm, practically face planting in his eagerness. Any other time Castiel would have been laughing with him, pulling up for kiss. Not this time. This time as soon as Dean was in position, ass presented, Castiel lent down and bit the red globe. 

His belly tightened as Dean moaned, his alpha purring at Dean’s cries of dismay as he sat back. Scanning the bed, he noticed Dean had avoided his previous position, which was currently a beacon of slick soaked bedding. Lifting Dean up, ignoring his squawk, he placed his face over the slick. Dean went to turn away, but a firm hand on the back of his neck stopped him. 

“You make a mess, you clean it up, my pretty little pet. Just like I’ll clean you up.”

Suiting words to actions, Castiel’s tongue was sliding up Dean’s thigh. Fuck – he really was dripping. A small moan of embarrassment, which quickly turned to enjoyment, escaped him. Cas’s talented tongue was teasing his sensitive inner thighs. Dean spread his legs slightly, knowingly adding to the slick already dripping down his legs. Castiel’s possessive growl was reward enough – the tongue lapping around his tight little balls an added extra. When Cas got busy, he could spend hours licking Dean’s slick, Dean settled himself on forearms, prepared for an extended treat. 

It wasn’t to be though. Castiel shifted back, mouth shiny with Dean. Dean’s head was laying on his arm. Eyes narrowed, as his hand came down on Dean’s ass one, two, three times. He jerked, before turning around, eyes wide, lower lip trembling. 

Castiel wasn’t swayed. 

“I’m choosing to think you forgot, Dean and are not being wilfully disobedient.”

It was the right guess, if Dean’s wide eyed look was anything to go by. Castiel could practically see what was left of his higher thought functions scrabbling to remember what he was supposed to do. Castiel couldn’t help the thrill of possessive pride: he’s omega was so needy he couldn’t think. 

Castiel took his time laying himself over Dean’s body, until lips made contact with Dean’s neck, just under the collar. 

“Lick your slick, my pretty little bitch. I’m going to lick your ass as long as you lick slick. And when you’ve finished I’m going to fuck you. Better take a while, sweetheart, because my tongue is all the prep you get.”

Dean was pretty sure that was going to be ok, as he felt another gush of wetness. 

\--

Dean, Castiel was pleased to note, was now licking with enthusiasm. It would be churlish to not do the same. Next time he would take his time, nibbling and sucking on Dean’s perfect, little balls, and sucking down that pretty cock, but for now…

Castiel was rewarded with a gasp, both at his firm hands spreading Dean wide, and the feel of his tongue finally - _finally_ \- breaching that perfect hole. Castiel enthusiastically licked and sucked. He loved the taste of Dean’s slick, the feel of it covering his face… idly he wondered if he was patient enough to wait for Dean to lick it off before he fucked him. As Dean’s breathy moans punctuated the air knew he didn’t have the patience. 

A rise in volume alerted Castiel. Looking between Dean’s thighs, he noted Dean had stopped licking. 

“All finished?”

Dean shivered as the growl reverberated through his body. 

“Cas..!” he gasped, shuddering as he felt Castiel’s teeth, hand sharp on his inner thigh. Castiel didn’t let up, and Dean cried out, coming as he felt his alphas teeth finally break the skin. 

“Cas!”

Licking at the blood, Castiel’s hand drifted up between Dean’s legs, capturing his cock as it gave it’s final twitch. Without pausing, Castiel grasped Dean’s soft little cock, eliciting a small moan from the omega. 

“Nice and soft now.” Dean gently tried to dislodge Castiel’s hand, but failed dismally and was punished with a firmer grip. 

“Cas… Sir…”

Castiel released Dean’s cock. It wasn’t like he wasn’t going to get his hands on it again, and Dean’s ass was just begging to be filled. Grasping Dean’s hips again, Castiel held him still. The omega whined, and tried to push back, but Castiel could easily hold him – a thought that had his cock throbbing with pride. 

Biting his lip, Castiel looked at the picture Dean’s ass made. Spit and slick shiny hole presented just so… this was all it went wrong last night. That wasn’t happening again. But Castiel wanted – needed this to be just right. This was an alpha claiming his omega bitch. Castiel squeezed harder. Pale bruises were present from last night. He would replace each and every one. He had to. Releasing Dean suddenly, the omega fell backwards. 

Hmmmm… Castiel had been holding him more firmly than he realised. Eyes immediately zeroed on the finger marks gracing Dean’s hips. By tomorrow they would be dark. Dark enough to feed his need to mark his omega. Castiel squeezed the base of his cock. If he didn’t plant himself inside Dean now, it wasn’t going to happen tonight, and that was unacceptable. 

“Knees now,” he barked. “Hold yourself open for me. Time to fuck my pretty little bitch like he needs.”

Dean’s groan was smothered in the sheets. But that perfect ass was now on display Castiel lined up before _slowly_ inching forward. He watched with wide-eyed possessive fascination as Dean’s ass spread for his cock. He eased forward. So slick. So smooth. So easy. Keeping up the slow slide, he watched Dean’s ass swallow his cock. When he was balls deep, he took a deep breath. Finally! Finally buried in his omega, right where he wanted to be. 

“Knew you were made for it, bitch. Didn’t burn at all did it? Always ready for cock…” 

Dean was shaking under him. Like a good bitch, his hands were still on his ass, spreading himself for his alphas pleasure. 

“Still… so hot, so smooth… and tight.” Castiel grunted, snapping his hips forward to get that little bit deeper. 

“Arms in front Dean. You’ve been a good boy.” 

Castiel kept still as Dean shifted his arms to beneath his head, attempting to centre himself for what he knew was coming. Leaning over his mate, Castiel mouthed at Dean’s neck – all teeth and nipping. No biting yet. That was for when he tied himself to his pet. 

“Going to fuck you now. Remind you who is the bitch here, and who is alpha.”

It wasn’t really like he needed the reminder. After all, he was the one with a cock up his ass right now. But if Cas felt the need to _remind_ him, well, he’d welcome that too. 

“Uh!”

Dean was jerked forward, barely catching himself before he face planted on the bed. The thust hadn’t been hard, but it hard been unexpected. Castiel withdrew only to slam in again. 

“I wonder what you’re thinking about now, my pretty little bitch?” Castiel snarled. “The only thing in your head should be me. Just like right now I am in,” he jerked forward, but this time Dean was ready, only grunting at the impact, “inside you. _Me_ Dean, your alpha. And if I’m your alpha, what does that make you?”

Castiel had obviously forgotten he’d told Dean he only needed to answer yes or no. But Dean pulled himself together, because this was _Cas_ , his alpha who he’d run out on. Who hadn’t been able to find him and was only now taking complete ownership. For Castiel, Dean found the words. 

“Yours, Cas!”

It wasn’t good enough though. Castiel slammed in again 

“My what, Dean? My what?”

Dean had to think about it? What was he? Cas’s beloved. His pet. His pretty one. His omega, sweetheart, princess and…

“Bitch! I’m your bitch, Ca...sir…”

Dean caught himself, but Castiel was beyond caring. Which was good, as Dean was beyond speaking. Castiel didn’t give him a chance to say anything else anyway. He just grabbed Dean’s hips again, holding him steady before pulling out. He paused a moment, looking at the way Dean’s shiny hole flexed, wanting nothing more than to be filled again. Castiel gladly complied, slamming back into his mate. 

Dean’s hands had slipped at the force of Castiel’s thrusts. His hands grasped uselessly at the sheets, unable to stabilise himself before Cas slammed into him again. Gasping into the sheets, Dean could only _take_ it.

It had been long… too long since his mate had his hands, his mouth, his cock in him like this. Dean tried to spread his legs wider, allowing Castiel easier access, but the alpha growled, fingers slipping lower and digging into flesh of Dean’s thighs. 

“You don’t move, Dean. You take what I give you.”

And what option did Dean have? He could only melt under his alpha.

\--

Castiel slammed back into Dean. Distantly he thought it might be nice to slow down, admire the way his cock split Dean’s ass, to caress the read cheeks, feel his pup wriggle underneath him, begging for more and more and more…

But he couldn’t. His alpha snarled, his body refused to slow. Right now he was claiming his bitch, reminding him who owned him. Buried balls deep in his omega - _his omega_ \- Castiel’s need to claim, to mark, to _own_ overrode his higher order thinking. As his knot started to swell, he thrust into the willing bitch below him. He needed to knot him – and soon.

“Fuck, Dean. I knew you’d be ready. Always ready for cock, aren’t you? But not just any cock,” he added on a growl. “My cock. Because you’re _mine_ aren’t you, Dean?”

“Yours!” Dean managed to gasp out, struggling to catch his breath as he felt Cas’s knot start to swell, catching at the edge of his well fucked hole. 

He gave no warning. With a growl Castiel snapped his hips forward one last time, feeling his knot swell as he pushed it past Dean’s rim, hands kneading Dean’s hips as he felt Dean’s ass clamp down on him.

Beneath him, Dean gasped at the feeling of _full_ , as Castiel ground into him, feeling his balls tighten painfully before he exploded into Dean. His hands drifted up Dean’s body, tugging at the collar before he grasped Dean tightly around the chest, pulling him and putting his teeth to the back of Dean’s neck and biting. 

Good bitch that he was, Dean lay soft and pliant in his alpha’s arms. When Castiel released his neck, he waited for him to lick and sick the renewed claim mark, before turning his head, lips parted in a silent request for his alphas mouth. Castiel’s mouth was demanding, but Dean willingly gave: he was Castiels’.

Releasing his mouth, Castiel caught Dean’s jaw, just staring at Dean. _His_ Dean. Dean’s eyes were glazed and blown. He looked perfectly fucked out. Which was as it should be. Castiel ground lazily against Dean, feeling his cock twitch as he further filled his omega. 

With a start, he realised he didn’t know if Dean had come. He released Dean’s jaw, running his hand down Dean’s body – taking time to tweak his peaked nipples before grasping Dean’s (happily) flaccid and sticky cock. 

“Oh such a good bitch,” he purred, fondling Dean’s until he mewled in discomfort, overstimulated and sensitive. “Coming on your alpha’s cock.”

Dean batted at Castiel’s hand. Castiel growled, which died down as soon as Dean bared his throat. Castiel immediately grabbed Dean's collar, pulling his closer as he brought his teeth down, reminding Dean who was in charge. Although he stopped fondling Dean's sensitive dick, he didn’t remove his hand, choosing instead to cup Dean in his hand. “I love that your just a handful, Dean.”

Dean huffed – half insulted, half amused. “We can’t all have giant cocks, Cas.”

Castiel laughed lazily into Dean’s neck. Turning them on their sides, he trapped Dean’s feet between his own, pulling him back into the cradle of hips, as close as humanly possible. 

“C’mon, Cas! I need a bit more space than that.”

Growling sleepily, Castiel replied. “Not tonight. Maybe not ever. Don’t know when I’m letting you out of my arms again.” Castiel’s arm slid over Dean’s waist, hand once more cupping Dean’s flaccid cock. 

“Cas…”

Dean started to complain, but was interrupted by an angry growl. “Mine.”

Ok… Dean was still all in alpha mode. He was tied to his bitch and that was how it was going to stay. 

For tonight at least. 

Not that Dean had any complaints. Cas had given him exactly what he wanted. Dean was finally, finally home, held between his alpha’s knot and his strong arms. Though Dean would deny until the day he died, he snuggled in closer and fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally in the mood for Dean to be Cas's bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go smoothly. Until they don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spanking, leashing, and lots of sassy Winchesters

It had been a few weeks and things had pretty much settled down. Dean was still getting his promised morning and evening spankings, but most days that was all he got. Sam was now used to the sight of either Dean’s pink, naked behind, or (as was more frequent, now that he was behaving the way Cas wanted him to), panty glad behind. And Cas (or Dean, to be honest he wasn’t sure who chose the panties) seemed to like lacy and frilly. Sam had to smile indulgently. They really did suit Dean. 

But seeing more of their day to day interactions… Sam couldn’t help but wonder. He could understand Cas’s firmness at the start: Sam would have been feeling the need to assert his dominance too. But why wasn’t it easing? While Sam had come to respect Cas, and the fact that Cas’s word was law in the house, he had to admit that he struggled with the amount of _control_ that he exerted over Dean and Dean’s life. Like… the not working. There had _never_ been a time in their life when Dean wasn’t doing something – be that hunting, or hustling or… well, Dean had managed to fill his time. And now Cas was making decisions about things that Sam thought that Dean would be the one making decisions about. Would have _wanted_ to make decisions about.

He only brought it up with Dean once. He hadn’t even been confrontational, but Dean got defensive, and angry, and ended up picking a fight with Castiel – a fight that ended with a tearful and apologetic Dean. Sam’s punishment had been having to sit through the conversation that followed the spanking. It had been illuminating. 

“Care to tell me what that was about, Dean?”

Dean had been sitting on Cas’s lap, nose in the crook of Cas’s neck. He’d raised his face to glare at Sam, but Cas had cleared his throat, giving Dean a bop on the nose. Dean rubbed it resentfully, turning his glare on Cas. Cas frowned, one had coming down to cup Dean’s rosy bottom warningly. 

“I’d get rid of the attitude, puppy.”

Dean looked away, but didn’t stop frowning. 

“I know you’re unhappy with Sam, but _you_ are responsible for your own actions, Dean.”

Sam felt a little bit guilty. But only a little. He’d asked Dean one little question: he hadn’t realised that Dean would get so upset. Or act so fucking _childlishly_. 

“Cas…”

Cas held up a hand. “I will talk to you presently, Sam.” And now didn’t Sam just feel like a whipped puppy! “Don’t think that I am impressed with you either. But you haven’t been acting like an untrained pup.”

Dean made a sound of disagreement. Cas grabbed his chin, forcing Dean to look at him. 

“You think you’ve been behaving like an adult, Dean? Sam upset you, but he didn’t make you act in such a disrespectful manner. _Sam_ didn’t talk back. Sam hasn’t been cheeky, disobedient, and difficult.” Dean blushed, but Sam felt his cheeks colouring too. Once again he was responsible for getting his brother in trouble. Great alpha he was turning out to be. He’d just wanted to understand _why_ Dean was doing it. Nothing in their past had made Sam think Dean would be content being a _chattel_. And yet here they were. And Sam had obviously put his foot in it again. He couldn’t help the guilt pouring off him.

Dean turned his glare back on Sam. “If you’re gonna stink up the fucking room feeling guilty, don’t say anything in the first place!”

Barely had the words left Dean’s lips before he was once more ass up over Cas’s lap, the rhythmic sound of Cas’s hand on Dean’s ass filling the air. Dean wasn’t taking it lying down. Well… he wasn’t taking it quietly. 

“It’s not fucking – ouch! Fair, Cas! Sam started it and I’m supposed to - ouch! Stop! Just put up and shut up? I don’t – ow! Fucking think so!”

Castiel paused. “No one is asking you to ‘put up and shut up’, Dean. What I ask, or rather _demand_ , is respect and obedience. To me. And to Sam. Because I make the rules – not Sam. And even when you are mad at him - _or me_ ,” Castiel added on a warning growl, “You are expected to follow the rules. That means at all the times, Dean.” Castiel punctuated his words with a series of hard smacks. “Not just when it suits you.”

His hand stilled, and he sighed deeply. “I’m disappointed, Dean. You’ve been doing so well. You’re behaviour had improved markedly, and now, one upsetting but well intentioned question from your brother, and you regress to this level?”

Shaking his head sadly, Castiel continued. “You know this isn’t acceptable Dean. But don’t worry, pup. I’m here to help you remember how to behave.”

Castiel didn’t bother lecturing any more. For the next few minutes the only sounds to be heard were the ‘smack’ of hand on butt, and an increase in the volume of Dean’s sounds – from grunts and whimpers, culminating in pleading tears. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry, Cas! I’ll be good! I’ll be _goooooood_!”

A few more hard spanks and Dean was pulled upright. He threw his arms around Castiel’s neck, sobbing his apologies into his chest. Castiel’s arms came round him, pulling him close, one arm securely around his waist, the other rubbing slow soothing circles on his back. Despite feeling terrible, Sam couldn’t stop the smile that stole across his face – he’d seen Dean in this position a _lot_. Comfort in the familiar, he thought to himself.

“You are my good pup, Dean. Always my good pup.” Cas’s deep voice filled the space. “I don’t always like your behaviour, but you’re always my good boy. Now,” and Cas’s voice shifted from soothing to firm. “I know you were upset, but that is _not_ how to deal with it. What will you do next time?”

Instead of answering, Dean grumbled, turning his head and snuggling in against Cas. Sam couldn’t help but note that Dean was still glaring at him. Rolling his eyes, Sam waited, as Cas shook his head, before grasping Dean by the shoulders, pushing him back. 

“When I ask you a question, you answer it, Dean. You obviously need some time to think about this. In the corner sweetheart, and _don’t_ even think about arguing.” Dean had puffed up, ready to say something, but he quickly reacted to his alpha’s sharp voice, settling down and wincing as his tender buttocks settled against Cas’s thighs. 

“Good boy. I want you in your corner, thinking about how you should have responded to Sam. I want five examples of things you could have done when I call you out. And Dean? You will _not_ like the repercussions if you do not have five examples.”

Dean stuck out his lower lip, slow tears spilling down his cheeks. Cas just leaned in and licked his tears away. “In the corner, pup.”

Sliding off Cas’s lap, he paused to pull his panties up. Cas stopped him. 

“Leave them down, sweetheart.”

“But, Cas, why?” Dean started to complain, but was quickly interrupted. 

“The fact that I have told you should be enough.”

Castiel frowned as Dean sighed loudly but slowly obeyed. He shuffled across to his corner, radiating insolence with every step. Sam had to admire the pink ass, so nicely charmingly framed in pink satin. The panties did seem to give Dean’s ass a nice glow. A movement in his peripheral vision pulled Sam’s focus – Cas was striding out of the room, only to return a few moments later, a deep red leash in his hand. 

“Dean.”

Dean, who had finally made it to the corner, sighed deeply before turning around. He looked ready to sass his alpha , but he then noticed the leash. 

 

“Cas! Please, no!”

Sighing deeply, Cas beckoned him forward. Dean’s mouth simply firmed into a stubborn line. Cas’s only response was to raise an eyebrow. 

“You’re at one week, Dean. If I have to come to you, it’s a month.”

Dean appeared to levitate across the room. Castiel’s expression didn’t soften. He clipped the leash to Dean’s collar without another word. Dean scowled at the floor, and as Dean turned, Sam noted how the read of the leash matched the red of the heart embedded in Dean’s collar. He idly wondered who chose that. It had to be Cas. He couldn’t imagine Dean asking for a ruby studded collar and a matching leash… 

Sam watched as Cas lead Dean back to his corner, hanging the leash on a hook he’d never noticed before. Huh. So this leashing wasn’t uncommon then.

Sam could smell the spike of annoyance emanating from both men. Dean pouted, sticking his nose in the corner. Cas growled, crowding Dean with his body. 

“You’re good behaviour over the last few weeks in no way excuses this insolence. You _will_ be obedient, and you _will_ \- no matter how annoyed you are – show both Sam and myself respect. Omegas in this house respect alphas, Dean. You’ve earnt yourself a week on the leash. If you need it to be longer, it will be. I don’t care how long it takes, but you will heed me.”

Sam half expected Cas to spank Dean again – this defiance was similar to their first few days here. But Cas just turned away and stalked back to the table. Sam was rather sorry about that, as he became the target of Cas’s stern look. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten your role in this, Sam.”

Sam couldn’t help the way he jumped. Shit. He’d kind of forgotten that he’d started this. He was so used to Dean getting in trouble just for being, well, Dean! Cas didn’t normally blame him… even when Sam thought he was at fault. Sam had to admit it wasn’t very nice being on the other end of Cas’s dominance. Part of him couldn’t help but respect Dean and the way he stood up to Cas. The other part was his own alpha, stirring under the challenge. 

He insolently raised an eyebrow. “Gonna spank me too?”

Cas threw back his head and laughed. “Not for your conversation with Dean, no. But if you want to keep up the attitude…”

Feeling embarrassed Sam shifted on the spot. Yeah, Cas had a point – he was behaving like a damn puppy!

Sam sighed. “Maybe I should move out, Cas. I mean, I used to butt heads with my dad all the time. Maybe two alphas just shouldn’t live together.”

This response was met with a hard stare. “I hope you are not comparing me to John Winchester.” Sam’s jaw dropped, but before he could negate it, Cas continued. “If you want to move out, of course you can, Sam. This is your home, not a prison. But don’t use our disagreement as a reason to leave. Dean wants – Dean _and_ I both want you here. If you must leave, do it because you want to, not because of some alpha posturing. Even if you choose to go, this will always be your home.” Cas made a disgusted noise. “You really are still a pup, Sam, if you don’t realise that relationships - _all_ relationships – have their ups and downs.”

Castiel turned and walked out of the room. Sam couldn’t help but stare open mouthed after him. 

“Huh,” he said out loud. “Maybe I need to stick my head in a corner, think about things for a while.”

There was a snort from the corner. 

“Don’t be a dick, Sam.”

Sam grinned. At least some things didn’t change.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the second half of the chapter. and that pretty much finishes this story arc. 
> 
> Go and look at the first chapter! My friend drew some fabulous art (it's what my new icon is from :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is going to come in next chapter, so the focus is going to be off Dean/Cas's sex life (I think. Who knows what will actually happen).
> 
> A big thanks to Squeak for the beta :-)

Castiel retuned half an hour later. He walked to the corner housing Dean, and had a quiet conversation. His hand rested on Dean’s neck, and whatever Castiel said, Dean just nodded politely, and kept his nose in the corner. Castiel watched him a minute, patted his downturned head, before walking to Sam. 

Taking his time, Castiel settled himself on the sofa. Once comfortable, he turned his piercing gaze to Sam, looking at him expectantly.

Sam schooled his thoughts. Fuck! He was nervous? Why? Cas didn’t look angry. He’d listen to what he had to say before making any decisions. He probably wasn’t going to kick him out. He’d give him a chance right? _Another_ chance to not fuck up?

“Sam.”

Castiel’s voice was low and steady, accompanied with a firm grip to his knee. Sam took a deep breath. Castiel paused a moment, before settling back and watching the young alpha once more. 

Taking another breath, Sam answered the unspoken question. “I honestly didn’t realise that Dean would get so upset.” Sam had to breathe again, before he hyperventilated. “I just wanted to know and I didn’t think… I’m sorry he did – get upset I mean - and I’ll do my best to make sure it never happens again!” Sam felt like a fucking puppy, in trouble at school.

Castiel nodded seriously. “I believe you, Sam.”

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence. Uncomfortable from Sam’s position at least. Castiel soon broke it, as he casually asked, “What did you say to him?”

Sam shifted in his seat, glancing at Dean. He felt torn. Surely Cas could just ask Dean? That was what this was about right? And it wasn’t just that Sam felt uncomfortable with the fallout. He obviously did. It was more it felt wrong asking _Cas_ , because this was at the very core of what Sam’s concerns for his brother were: the huge amount of control and influence Cas had over Dean.

“I…” Sam stopped. Fuck. He may as well just say it. Cas didn’t seem to be angry, and answering his question wouldn’t change that. “I just asked how comfortable he was with the control you had over him, and did he get to decide anything for himself. Because,” Sam rushed on, “Because the Dean I grew up with – fuck, the Dean who I just travelled with! – would rather have eaten razor wire than hand over their autonomy like this.”

There was an indignant squawk from the corner. Castiel’s eyes flashed, but he chose to ignore the interruption. Sam looked at his brother, body tight with displeasure, nose in the corner and leash loosely looped above his head. Here was Dean, looking like a text book case for the downtrodden omega.

Ambivalently, Sam really hoped Dean would take this opportunity to not push Cas any more. Turning back, Sam found himself pinned by Castiel’s hard stare. 

“I did ask you to come to me if you had any further questions.” 

Well, yes. That was _exactly_ what Cas had asked. And he’d definitely taken the alpha up on that offer – asking many questions about the lifestyle, and pack roles, pretty much anything that crossed his mind. And Castiel had been nothing but generous with his time, answers – and patience. Sam had had a lot of questions. 

But this was different.

Sam nodded his agreement. “You did. And you’ve been great, Cas. I really appreciate your time and patience.” And now for the sting in the tale. “But this was different. I wanted – _needed_ \- to hear it from Dean. It’s one thing for you – for Dean’s _alpha_ \- to tell me Dean’s happy with everything. I mean, what else are you going to say? My omega hates the way I treat him?!” Sam shook his head. “So that’s why I asked Dean. So he could tell me he’s ok. I need Dean to tell me he’s ok.” Sam couldn’t help the frustration that bled into his voice. “Dean’s behaviour is so… so… so _different_! He’s never been…” 

Sam stopped speaking. He didn’t really want to say the next part. Even without finishing his sentence, they all knew. 

Polite. Obedient. Biddable. 

And more than that - _subservient_. Sam couldn’t start to count the ways Dean had changed. He’d given up his life outside the home. He cooked and cleaned and doted on his alpha. He even dressed like the living embodiment of an alpha fantasy. He was currently collared and _leashed_ for God’s sake! 

And Sam was Dean’s brother. His _alpha_ brother. He wouldn’t be doing his duty to his omega brother if he didn’t make sure his relationship was safe. 

It was that that gave him the assurance to continue. 

“He’s your omega, Cas. But he’s my brother. And I care about him. I love him. I have a responsibility to make sure he’s ok. I know I’ve already told you, but it bears repeating: If I even think you’re hurting him, or abusing him, I’ll take him away.” Sam looked distraught. “If I’d realised that dad… If I’d known, I’d… Fuck! If I’d known what dad was doing, there’s no way I would have left Dean there – alpha _or_ omega.”

Silence settled over the room, each lost in thought until Dean broke it with a long suffering sigh. 

He’d turned around and was now staring at the two alphas, hands on hips, body lines all leashed aggression. Dean was pissed off.

“Your _duty _to look after me? What the fuck? I’ve always looked after you, Sammy! It’s not your job. Your job is – and I mean this Sam – your job is to trust me. I’m able to take care of myself. And yeah, I got a little pissy at you. But it’s not like it’s the first time you asked me that.” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “You don’t listen. You never listen! And you _constantly_ question my decisions! It drives me fucking crazy.”__

__He pointed a finger at Sam. “You asked me the first night if I was ok with this. And I said yes. So fucking believe me!”_ _

__He was shouting by the end._ _

__Dean turned to Castiel, obviously ready to yell at his alpha too. Castiel’s stern expression forced a rapid change in plan. Dean had turned and was on his way back to his corner when Castiel’s voice stopped him._ _

__“Too late, puppy. I’d hoped you could stay in the corner – quietly – and think about how I expect you to behave in this house. I’d _hoped_ you could follow my simple instructions.” Castiel sighed. “Unhook your leash and come here please.”_ _

__Sam went to stand – he really wanted to leave if Dean was about to get his ass spanked again – but Castiel was in full dominant alpha mode._ _

__“You will stay, Sam. You’re intent may have been innocent, but it is due to your actions that I have a very disobedient omega.” Sam squirmed and Castiel just stared at him. “You don’t like the repercussions? Don’t cause the problem.”_ _

__Sinking back down onto his seat, Sam watched as Dean slowly trailed over to Cas, who snapped his fingers when Dean reached him. Sighing, Dean sank to his knees beside his alpha. He waited until Dean placed the leash in his hand before pulling the leash tight enough that there was some slight strain at the collar._ _

__“Now.” Castiel took a deep breath, steadying himself. The room stank of rage and upset and Castiel needed to be calm for them all. “We’ve all been upset today. Obviously I would rather we had a harmonious household. But we are going to have days like this. It’s good to know we can deal with it.”_ _

__Dean shot a hopeful look at his alpha. “We’ve dealt with it, right Cas?”_ _

__Castiel cast a look at Sam, before looking at back at Dean. He smiled, stroking Dean’s cheek. “Pretty much, puppy. Later on I still want you tell me five ways you could have handled it differently. But for now Sam and I are going to have a chat, and I want you to sit here like my good boy. I think maybe we both need some cuddles.” He turned his attention back to Sam. “Sam? Make some tea and then we talk about things.”_ _

__The Winchesters tensed. Castiel laughed, a full bodied laugh that had Dean nuzzling Cas’s knee. “I think we’ve all had enough questions about Dean. Make the tea, then we can talk about you and _your_ plans, Sam.”_ _

__Sam leapt to his feet, almost giddy with relief._ _

__It was going to be ok. Cas wasn’t going to kick him out (and when had he started worrying about that? From the start Cas said this was Sam’s home). And a fight wasn’t the end of the world._ _

__As Sam waited for the kettle to boil it hit him: the last fight he’d had with his alpha had been dad. And dad had told him in no uncertain terms to follow his rules or leave. Rubbing the back of his neck, Sam thought over that last interaction with John._ _

__Shit. Sam exhaled a heavy breath. Had he really been comparing Cas to John? Even subconsciously? No wonder he had such huge issues – they weren’t just about Dean._ _

__Walking back into the lounge room, he couldn’t help his soft smile that crossed his lips. Dean was laying across Castiel’s lap, one hand playing with the buttons on his shirt, the other lying over Cas’s hand. The one playing with Dean’s collar. Dean looked happy. Content. In love._ _

__And Cas? He looked utterly besotted as he bent down to kiss Dean._ _

__It was his issue, Sam was forced to acknowledge. He’d go curl up in his room – hopefully with a Dean on his lap – and just think it through. In the meantime, he’d have his chat with Cas._ _

__\--_ _

__As they sat down to drink, Sam talked about finishing school. He talked about his life plans. Not knowing what to do now. Should he go back and study? Go back to Stanford or stay here? He talked about finding his own place and moving out. Cas listened. Cas asked questions._ _

__Neither noticed Dean’s reaction to Sam’s plans._ _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's struggling more with himself than Dean and Cas's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD. So many thanks to bluebird1919 and edgeofafield for getting this moving. You think it’s been a long wait? It would have been much longer without their help.
> 
> I think some of you might be disappointed in this chapter, although I also think it’s an important. And I really like it. It’s setting the scene for Sam to really be a part of the household. Hehehe.

Sam was holed up in his reading nook, mulling over the talk with Cas. He’d steeled himself for the dressing down of a lifetime. And he deserved it, causing trouble where there was none. He’d planned to sit there, take his licks, and afterwards quietly slip out and leave the happy couple to themselves. 

But that wasn’t what happened. 

Castiel hadn’t berated him at all. Didn’t even mention Sam and his role causing discord in the household. Sam had carefully avoided the issue, while Castiel ignored it completely, instead focusing on Sam, and his plans, and what he wanted for the future. 

It was the first time Sam could ever recall someone doing that – being interested in _him_ and what he wanted. Actually listening to what he had to say, as if it mattered. It settled something in him. Here he was, being treated as if he was important, like an equal. 

Like an alpha. 

Dean had been too busy pouting to tell Sam how he should live his life. So while the alphas talked about important things, Dean had instead curled up on Castiel’s lap, nuzzling against the alpha’s hand, quiet except for the occasional annoyed huff. Castiel had focused all his attention on Sam (and it was both invigorating and uncomfortable being pinned by that stare!), but never stopped petting Dean. It was kinda nice to see, Dean relaxing under that Castiel’s firm handling; cuddling him against his chest, petting him, pulling at his leash and running soft hands over Dean’s red behind. 

Initially, Dean had been tense, but Sam decided it was being on that leash (and that was still really fucking weird and Sam really didn’t know how he felt about it but it was probably bad and something he should _not_ bring up with anyone), because he’d eventually relaxed, flopping about like a sleepy puppy. Sam wanted to cuddle him, Dean was so fucking adorable.

Sam talked quietly, only making his excuses when a sleepy Dean started rutting against his alpha’s leg. Red faced with Castiel’s “the next hurdle hmmmm, Sam?” ringing in his ears, Sam hotfooted it back his room. 

Despite the premature end to their talk, Sam walked away feeling good. It seemed like he was happy, Cas was happy, and Dean was happy. Everyone was happy in the Novak-Winchester household.

Except that wasn’t true: Dean wasn’t happy. 

Not that he’d said anything to Sam. No, because Dean In Your Face Winchester was avoiding him. 

So fucking childish, Sam thought with a fair amount of heat. If Dean had a problem, he should come to Sam. Because it was obviously Sam’s fault. When Dean was pissed at Cas, he flounced into Sam’s room and complained until he ran out of breath. 

Which meant Sam was definitely to blame, even if he didn’t know the specifics. But to have Dean go from trusting him to ignoring him? That hurt. A lot.

He loved Dean. Maybe he was too aggressive in his handling of the situation. He didn’t mean to imply – or out rightly state – there was anything wrong with Dean’s relationship. There wasn’t. Not really. It was just different to what he was used to. It was unfair to expect him to walk in and be totally ok with everything!

And on top of that he was a hunter and researcher. His freaking _job_ was to find out about fucked up things, and figure out how to make them better. Wincing to himself, Sam acknowledged that was harsh, but the point stood. All his pushing and questioning were because he wanted to make sure that Dean was safe and happy. 

And because he wanted to understand and make sure Dean was safe and happy. Like it or not, the fact that Dean was an omega changed how Sam treated him. Now it was even more important that Dean be safe and cared for. 

But he couldn’t do anything if Dean wasn’t talking to him!

Snarling, Sam threw his book down. Why was Dean being such a dick? What Sam really wanted to do was make Dean sit down and talk about the issue instead of running away. He wanted to have his happy and sassy Dean back, not this quiet one that avoided everything. 

And he could see how a firm alpha could achieve all that. 

\--oo-- 

Which was how he found himself standing outside Castiel’s office. 

But now that he was here, it didn’t seem like such a good idea… What was he going to talk to Cas about anyway? The fact that Dean didn’t come and snuggle up to him? 

He couldn’t say that. That was a waste of everyone’s time (plus Sam would look pretty pathetic), and Castiel was a busy man. While ostensibly still ‘on vacation’, every day he spent a few hours in his home office. Sam had never bothered to find out what Castiel did during this time, instead content to read in his nook, lazily reading in a sunbeam with Dean laying on top of him. It was fantastic! And now he missed it. How ridiculous! When had Dean cuddles become such an important part of his routine?

Biting his lip, he shuffled from foot to foot. Cas could get Dean to stop being such a brat. Maybe some corner time and a spanking…

Sam’s eyes flew open. When had he started thinking like that? Dean was a grown man who could make his own decisions (evenly annoyingly childish ones). It was ridiculous to come to his alpha to ask him to correct? Change his attitude? Firming his mouth, Sam nodded to himself. No point in disturbing Cas. He’d just have to wait until Dean was either over it or ready to talk to him. 

He spun on his heel, ready to slink back up the stairs when Castiel called out. 

“Just come in, Sam. I can’t concentrate with you out there.”

Damn. He couldn’t leave now. That would be rude. Especially after Sam’s mere presence had disturbed Castiel. Taking a deep breath, Sam schooled his expression and opened the door. Sidling in, he took note of Castiel was frowning at his computer. He almost walked out, but the other glanced up when Sam’s shadow fell across him. Gesturing towards a chair on the other side of the desk, Castiel didn’t wait before turning his attention back to the screen. 

Sam gingerly lowered himself into the proffered chair. He had no idea how this was going to go and there didn’t seem much point trying to figure out what to say. If ten minutes of pacing hadn’t sorted it, five minutes in Castiel’s office wasn’t going to help. Instead he watched as Castiel finished typing (huh. He was one of those slow two finger typists. Never would have guessed that). With a decisive nod, Castiel moved shut the lid to his laptop before moving it to the side. Resting his hands on the desk, he turned his disturbingly penetrating stare on Sam. 

“What seems to the matter, Sam?”

Ugh. What was he supposed to say? 

“Not much…”

\--oo--

Castiel didn’t roll his eyes, but it was a close thing. Sam was still a puppy and supporting the young and confused alpha was a priority. “Sam. You were pacing outside my office for fifteen minutes and you reek of annoyance. Want to try that again?”

\--oo--

Biting his lip, Sam thought hard. 

“Well. It’s Dean…”

No. That was a bad start. And misleading. Sam trailed off and Castiel’s brow snapped down. That was his pissed off alpha expression. This was just a terrible idea! The whole point was to _not_ get Dean (or himself) into more trouble!

“He is behaving himself, isn’t he Sam? I did remind him in no uncertain terms of the repercussions of continued disobedience and impertinence.”

“No! No, no, no. He’s been fine. Well behaved!” Sam hastened to assure him. 

Castiel levelled him with a look and Sam sighed. “He really is. Sticking to the rules. Precisely to the rules. It’s just…” my brother won’t come and cuddle with me? Could he be any more pathetic? “It’s just, well, last time I had _concerns_ , I spoke to Dean and that didn’t end well for anyone.”

Sam made a face and Castiel smiled. 

“It ended perfectly well for me, Sam. I am always happy to see my puppy with a red ass.” Castiel’s smile grew toothier. “And on the end of my leash.”

Sam coughed uncomfortably. Yeah. Sam still wasn’t sure about the leash. Dean alternated between glaring at it like it was scorpion tale and practically purring when Castiel pulled him in close and… God! Sam could feel the blush starting. That wasn’t the direction he wanted his thoughts to go. He cleared his throat again. 

“Um. Anyway, since then… Well… since then, he’s been avoiding me. I don’t want to push him to hang out with me if he doesn’t want to…” Sam trailed off, and then finished plaintively. “I miss my Dean cuddles.”

Ugh. He’d said it. He’d fucking said it! Could he be any more pathetic? There were so many other things he could have chosen and went with the pitiful truth. He looked at Castiel from under lowered lashes, expecting to see the older alpha’s face full of scorn. Instead, Castiel looked thoughtful. 

“So what do you think, Sam? Do you think he is still angry?” 

Sam nodded. Castiel didn’t look convinced. Well, Sam wasn’t either. He didn’t think Dean was still angry at all. Angry Dean shouted and punched things. This weirdly quiet Dean Sam didn’t have much experience with. 

“I don’t know, Sam… You say he’s ignoring you? That doesn’t sound like Dean.” A slight smile formed on Castiel’s lips, and Sam found himself nodding approval. Castiel really did get his brother. “And if he was going to stay angry at anyone, it would be me. Not that I encourage such behaviour. We deal with issues at the time and then we move on. And he does tend to tell me what’s on his mind…” Castiel cast his mind back. Dean had been quiet the last few days, but Castiel had put that down to being on the leash with Sam around. Unhappy about it, but not angry. An angry Dean was _not_ a quiet Dean. 

“I can assure you he isn’t angry with you, Sam. But I think you are correct. Something is bothering him. Do you want me to talk to him?”

“Oh, no! No, thanks Cas. I figure he’ll come to me when he’s ready…”

Castiel just raised an eyebrow. “And you think this kind of behaviour is acceptable?”

Biting his lip, Sam looked away. According to Castiel’s rules, it wasn’t ok. Dean was supposed to be obedient and respectful to all alphas – and that included Sam. Ignoring and avoiding him obviously went against the rules. Hell, it was why Sam stormed Cas’s office! He’d decided that Dean needed a firm alpha hand. But now that he was here, now that Cas was _offering_ , it seemed wrong. 

“It doesn’t seem right, forcing Dean to do something he doesn’t like.” 

Castiel looked at the young alpha before him. He had a _very_ good idea about what Sam was feeling. However, he had to lead Sam there, rather than push him. 

“Do you still have issues with the way I manage Dean?”

Sam started – was he that easy to read? – but readily shook his head. He was pretty sure it wasn’t about that now. He might even agree with way Cas ran things… 

“No, that’s not the problem, Cas. Much as I hate to say it, I can see it works for the two of you. I was going to talk to him – wanted to! But I figured it would end in a fight like last time, and I don’t like making him upset...”

Sam trailed off, but Castiel just looked amused. “Unlike me you mean?”

While Sam blushed and tried to think of something to say, Castiel leant back in his seat, favouring Sam with a small smile. Sam couldn’t help but admire the calm assurance he radiated. Sam, on the other hand, felt like a naughty pup who had to justify everything. Even though nothing was his fault! By the twinkle in his eye, Castiel knew how Sam felt.

“I don’t go out of my way to upset Dean, Sam. And I know you don’t either. One of the major differences between us is when he acts out I am more than happy to put him in his place. He’d happier, and I’m happier.” 

Castiel smiled, a small smug smile, before continuing. “If you did the same, we’d have a much more harmonious household.”

Opening his mouth, Sam attempted to defend himself, and Castiel held up a hand, effectively silencing him. “I am not judging you, Sam. I am simply stating a fact. When you first came here, I told you I did not expect you to enforce the rules, even if I do expect you to obey them.”

Intense eyes bored into Sam, and he shifted uncomfortably.

“But this is who you are, Sam. If you were the type of alpha that was comfortable disciplining Dean, you wouldn’t be asking the questions that upset him.”

That was a fair enough comment, Sam allowed, nodding at the alpha. 

“And despite the impression I may have given, I don’t mind you asking questions of Dean, and talking. On the contrary, I think it’s important for both of you. But when you say it isn’t about our lifestyle…” Castiel paused, looking thoughtful. “Maybe you have accepted it, but your past actions were not so tolerant. I know that Dean got upset because he feels embarrassed being submissive around you. And he will get over it. It’s something we have dealt with before. And he will push and prod _me_ until he feels like _you_ are ok with it. And that’s the problem Sam.” Castiel leaned forward, looking straight into Sam’s eyes. “You’re _not_ ok with it. Are you?”

\--oo--

It was a calculated move. Castiel was fairly confident that Sam’s presence in his office was an indication that Sam was accepting of more than Dean and his relationship. Based on the mutterings outside his door, Sam wanted to encourage him to take Dean in hand. Castiel didn’t mind taking care of the spat between the brothers – regardless of what Sam decided, Dean needed a reminder about proper behaviour. But the opportunity to see where Sam’s feelings lay was too good to miss.

\--oo--

To his shame, Sam felt his eyes shift away. He’d just told himself how completely ok he was with everything, and now he couldn’t look the alpha in the eye to tell him that! Fuck! He really was weak and pathetic.

Sam sighed. “I didn’t come here to talk about this. I didn’t think that _this_ was about your “lifestyle”.” Sam threw in the air quotes. “I even thought I was completely ok with everything!”

Sam paused. What was he trying to say? “Dean _seems_ happy. No-“ he quickly corrected. “He is happy. He laughs more than I can ever remember. And… you’re both in love. And I think it’s great. And I feel like I am totally on board with it all, and then suddenly something happens and I feel like… I don’t know.” Sam punched the pillow beside him in frustration. “Like you’re some sort of dictator who gets to choose everything for him!”

Internally, Sam cringed. Where the fuck did that come from? He was being very aggression towards his brothers’ alpha. Fuck, he was challenging an alpha in his own home and that wasn’t what he meant to do! 

But the alpha didn’t explode. He just raised one questioning eyebrow. 

“The leash…” Sam offered weakly. Dean hated it. It was obvious. But it was also apparent it was not Dean’s first time. Now that Sam knew what to look for, there were suitable hooks all over the apartment…

Castiel just laughed. “Dean doesn’t hate the leash as much as you think, Sam. Yes, he dislikes wearing it front of you – but we’ve already discussed why. And it has some… benefits in the bedroom.” 

Sam wished that he didn’t get an immediate visual from that. He glared at Castiel, whose eyes crinkled in return.

“And as for controlling his life… You know Sam, instead of asking Dean why he lets me control his life, maybe you should ask Dean what he does. You might be surprised.”

Tapping a finger on the desk, Castiel stared off into space. “You might also consider that things aren’t quite normal. Yes, it’s been a few weeks, and yes I am certainly laying down the law, but Dean is still…” Castiel paused searching for the right words. He looked at Sam. 

“Sam, do you feel settled?”

Sam blinked. What the hell? Of course he didn’t! He was in a new house, with new people. He’s brother was a fucking omega! Everything was… different. But what that had to do with… oh. Oh. Biting his lip, he looked somewhat abashed. 

“Ok, so we’re all still settling in and getting to know each other. But I don’t see what that has to do with _this_!”

“Your opinion is very important to Dean. You know that Sam,” he added sternly as Sam burst into laughter. 

_Dean_ thought _Sam’s_ opinion was important? Since when?

Ignoring Sam’s look of disbelief, Castiel spoke on. “You still have a warped view of what our lifestyle entertains. You don’t actually come to me with questions. You try to work it all out, and then don’t listen to a word that I – or Dean – say.”

Valid point. Although Sam didn’t see the need to discuss every little detail with them. It wasn’t like Sam’s opinion would change anything. It was ultimately up to Sam to reconcile it, and then there wouldn’t be a problem. Right?

“I think… I think you still don’t understand what our lifestyle entails. Contrary to popular belief, Dean isn’t chained to the bed while I’m out. Not even before you stayed here, Sam. He’s even allowed to go out and about unaccompanied – although I do expect to be informed of where he is.” Sam went to interrupt and Castiel stared him down. “I expect him to keep his word, Sam. To go where he says, and to return when he says. And to inform me if plans change. But it’s not a one way street. I afford him the same respect, Sam. And if I can’t keep my word, I let him know.”

“Does Dean spank you if you don’t keep your word?” 

Castiel looked amused. “I’m not a brat, Sam. Although I can think of one alpha brat in this house…”

Sam looked abashed, but stubborn. Castiel just sighed. It really wasn’t very surprising. Both Winchesters were stubborn to the core.

“Dean and I have a _consensual_ relationship, Sam, based on me – the alpha – maintaining discipline in the household. I didn’t trick him into anything, I didn’t coerce or threaten. I _love_ your brother, Sam. I want to love and protect him. From the world and, sadly, more often than not, from himself.”

“One of the ways we agreed to keep Dean in line is spanking. I don’t go out of my way to spank my pup. At least not for disciplinary purposes,” Castiel added honestly. “But I’m not going to slide on the rules just because Dean is being a brat. That doesn’t work in a traditional relationship. I don’t think it really works in _any_ relationship, pretending that actions don’t have outcomes. It’s just more clearly defined for us. Dean depends on me to set the rules and to make sure he keeps to them. Here, I am Dean’s alpha, and that means more than I’m the one with a knot.” 

“You’re not a traditional – were not _raised_ as a traditional alpha, Sam.” Castiel hoped it was becoming clear to Sam that his leanings were much more traditional than he might be comfortable with. All this questioning and pushing was about Sam, rather than Dean. But poor Dean got caught in the middle. “But I was honest with you from the start. You knew what you were coming in to, just as Dean was aware.”

Castiel wasn’t sure what else to say. Much as he wanted to give Sam all the space he needed, they couldn’t keep doing this. They couldn’t keep going round and round in circles. It was upsetting Dean. And upset Dean was a bratty Dean. He had just settled down and now this…

For the first time Castiel showed some of his frustration. “We can’t keep having this conversation Sam. It’s not good for Dean to see his alpha’s constantly at odds. If it will make you feel better, then we can have it with Dean. But it will be the both of us. I won’t say anything, but trust me on this – Dean isn’t going to want to have that conversation. But if it will close this matter, I’m willing to do it.” 

Sam scrubbed his face tiredly. “I’m sorry Cas. Really I am! I know I’m making things hard for you both. And I’m trying to understand… maybe if things weren’t so _different_?”

It was time to be firm. “I’m not changing any of the house rules, Sam. With you being here routine and consistency is even more important for Dean.”

Coupled with that, Castiel wasn’t willing to change things when Sam still hadn’t settled into the dynamic. He also wasn’t going to change his house rules for an insolent puppy who didn’t know what he wanted. If Dean hadn’t managed it, with all his cajoling and pushing and arguing and looks through (admittedly beautiful) tear filled eyes, there was no way Sam could manage it.

“If I’m causing too much trouble, maybe I should leave…”

Castiel did roll his eyes this time. “I’m not chasing you out, Sam. As I’ve said numerous times, this is your home for as long you want it to be. I like you being here. And more to the point, _Dean_ likes you being here.” Castiel smiled at him then. “And I like making Dean happy.”

Castiel let the silence fill the space, letting Sam think over what he’d said. Eventually, the young alpha heaved a sigh. 

“So by challenging you, I make life hard for Dean?”

Castiel made a noncommittal sound. It wasn’t the whole problem, but it certainly didn’t help. 

“I have to apologise to Dean, don’t I?”

Castiel smiled. It would be a good start. “Try not to upset him too much this time.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean try something new
> 
> note: consensual spanking scene but if you have any concerns/queries hit me at my [tumblr](http://majesticduxk.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to [squeakpigsrevenge](http://squeakpigsrevenge.tumblr.com/) for the help to get through this chapter.  
> And this chapter is a special gift for the lovely [relucant](http://relucant.tumblr.com/) my fellow lover of all things spanked Dean.
> 
> edit: ok, so people didn't like the chapter. That's ok. To summarise though: Dean is allowed his opinion. He is encouraged to talk about this. But isn't allowed to sass his alpha. And Cas stated... ooh... many chapters ago, that Sam got the same respect. 
> 
> Now I love a sassy Dean, and I don't know if you agree with me or not, but in this 'verse the alphas we've met ARE more polite! Dean is a sassmeister (because I love him that way) and because I think around John he wasn't able to be. So it's a way of Cas spoiling him... letting him brat out and be as outrageous as he pleases, knowing that he will (firmly and) lovingly be brought back into line. 
> 
> Just remember: this is consensual. Whether I spell it out explicitly every chapter Dean is there because he wants to be there.

They continued with small talk, until Sam finally took his leave. Considering a moment, Castiel found he had no wish to continue working. His mind was now filled with Dean. 

Sighing, Castiel reviewed his conversation. Although the Sam told him he didn’t need to talk to Dean - aside from the fact he wasn’t taking advice on how to manage his omega from a _puppy_ \- that clearly wasn’t true. Dean was upset, and therefore Dean needed to talk about it. If left to his own devices Dean would stamp down anything remotely approaching an emotion, until it was too much and, well, then they were going to be a very unhappy household. And Castiel didn't want that. 

With a firm nod, Castiel stood. The situation required (at the very least) some investigation. And if said investigation led to some quality time with his pup, well... Castiel wouldn't day no. And really, wasn't that a much better idea? The topic of Dean and Sam was fraught with danger, and though Castiel never baulked at the hard conversations... what could he really say that wasn't going to lead to a very distressed Dean back talking and ending up over his knee? Castiel would much rather have his omega squirming lustfully across his lap. 

And really, was there a better time than now? Castiel had been waiting for the right opportunity to teach Dean that spanking could be a... pleasurable... thing. Was now the right time?

Castiel got no pleasure from punishing Dean, although it would be a lie to say he didn’t enjoy the sight of Dean’s hot, red ass. And if Dean wasn’t furiously paddling the river of denial, he’d admit how much he liked it too. 

Castiel took his time walking to Dean’s room, considering the best way to approach this. Dean would think he was there at Sam's behest, and while his impetus has been bringing Dean back into line, further consideration revealed that it was the wrong action. It really wasn't his place. Yes, Sam had come to him, and Castiel had told the young alpha to apologise, and yes, he'd have a quick word with Dean about politeness and manners. Then it was up to the boys to deal with it, or escalate it as they saw fit. Dean was still expected to abide by their rules, but outside of that? Well, really it was out of Castiel’s hands. Not that anything was that simple. Castiel predicted there would be plenty of arguments in the near future, leading to an unhappy, spanked brat. Castiel huffed a laugh and made a mental note to make sure all the corners were dust free: best scenario less dust, worst case, Dean wouldn't sneeze as well as think on his woes. Castiel didn’t like an unhappy pup. 

His poor pup... wanted so hard to do the right thing. They'd been going so well, but Sam... well, just Sam's presence scratched at barely healed scabs on Dean's heart. Castiel knew it was hard for Dean. Dean had always been the older brother, the one in charge. And while Castiel had _hopes_ for how their relationship would develop, he had to trust his brat to find the right path. 

Or ask for help. Snorting softly, he reflected on how likely _that_ was. 

Shaking his head, Castiel determined to think on more pleasant topics.

Namely Dean’s delectable ass. 

But Castiel couldn't stop his thoughts drifting back to the other pup in the house: Sam was young. He was still developing into the alpha he was meant to be. Growing up was always painful. Not to mention he was processing a lot: the fact that his brother was an omega, the sort of relationship Dean had, and how Sam thought about it. It was challenging, that much was obvious. Sam saw that Dean was more comfortable with himself, but couldn’t yet bring himself to condone the traditional aspects of Dean’s relationship. 

Troublesome pups, Castiel thought fondly. But he wouldn’t be without them. Not now. They were becoming a pack. 

Almost a pack. 

Reaching the door to Dean’s room, Castiel paused. Maybe if they found a mate for Sam, he would be less concerned about Dean, and more concerned with keeping his own affairs in order. 

It was an interesting thought, but something to think about later. 

Right now he wanted to spank his omega’s ass red in the most enjoyable way possible. 

\--oo--

Knocking loudly, Castiel waited a few moments before opening the door. 

As expected, Dean couldn’t hear through the noise blocking headphones. (And they did block the noise. Castiel had demanded a demonstration, after all, Dean wasn’t allowed to just _ignore_ him). Less expected was the way his pup was dancing about. That seemed a far cry from the petulant brat Sam had described. 

Castiel took a moment to appreciate the sight: Dean’s panty clad ass shimmying to tunes unheard. It was a damn fine sight: Dean’s ass was definitely on his favourites list, and right now it was covered green silk.

Tilting his head, Castiel squinted. That was a nice shade of green. And should Dean turn around, it would probably match his eyes. He didn’t remember buying those ones, but he definitely needed to buy more in that shade... 

Then again, some in red would be good too. A nice shade that reflected the heat of Dean’s freshly spanked ass – a sight Castiel would soon be enjoying. And blue. Dean liked it when he matched Castiel a little – something Castiel was more than happy to indulge. He’d better get some pink, too. After all, a soft pink glow was also attractive…

Ah, who was he trying to kid. Castiel was just going to buy anything that caught his fancy. Dean’s ass – spanked or not – looked great in everything. Silks, satins, laces… As he thought of his pretty little pup in pretty little panties… of ripping them off with his teeth, or Dean coming in them as Cas rubbed him to completion. With a soft growl, Castiel felt his cock harden and his lust fill the air. 

He made no effort to damp it down. There were definitely worse ways to announce his presence. 

And it worked: one moment Dean was shimmying away, the next he stilled, hip jutted out quite delightfully. Spinning on one foot, he caught sight of Castiel, his face lighting up as he took in his alpha. And if Castiel couldn’t contain the satisfied little growl, well, an alpha would have to made of stone to not react. 

“Cas!”

Dean threw himself at Castiel. Luckily, Castiel was well prepared, and scooped him up into a princess hold, earning a delightful little squeak. 

“What the fuck, Cas! Put me down! You don’t need to carry me!”

He loved it when Dean protested. All manly words with coupled with liquid eyes that begged Castiel to hold him closer and to never let go. Growling, Castiel lowered his face to Dean’s, nipping until, with a soft sigh, Dean parted his lips and Castiel was there tasting and taking until they were both breathless. 

Breaking the kiss, Castiel ran his nose down Dean’s throat, scenting his sweet omega, and tasting his pleasure. He bit lightly, worrying at the skin until a dark red mark bloomed on Dean’s pale throat. That would bruise nicely, Castiel noted with dark satisfaction. Readying himself to add another, he paused as Dean’s hand pushed against him, a request to stop.

\--oo--

Dean knew he needed to stop this. He was still pissed off and he wanted his mate to know! It would be so easy to just go with the feel of his alphas lips on his… but Dean was made of sterner stuff. He could resist his alpha's kiss. For now. 

Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself of how awful his alpha was. He’d sulked the better part of the morning, angry that Castiel had turned down spending time with him. Sure, Dean had only suggested a movie, but it wasn’t about the _movie_. It was about... about Cas remembering he was there! It was about spending time together. Not that Dean would ever admit that, not even upon pain of death would he ever confess to it! And yeah, it was a moot point since everyone already knew but as long as no one mentioned it in his hearing, it was all good. 

But. But given that everyone knew, certain stupid alpha’s should take it for the invitation it was, not casually inform their mate that they’d seen _Die Hard_ seventeen times already. 

Storming off, Dean had cleaned the kitchen with the intention of working through his grievances. However, when the kitchen was clean and shiny and he was _still_ unhappy with his alpha, he’d taken off to visit Sam. Because why shouldn’t Sam suffer as well? Plus, Sammy was actually a good listener these days. 

So he’d barged into the Sammy’s bedroom – because he had a standing invitation, and Sam couldn’t take it back now - ready to launch into his litany of woe. Instead, he’d found the room empty of Sam and scattered with half-packed boxes.

All that did was remind him that he was pissed off at stupid Sam and his _stupid_ plan to find his own place. 

So Dean headed to the studio. And it was lucky he didn't run into either of his thick headed, unfeeling alphas on the way, because Dean wasn't stupid. He knew he ran off at the mouth when he was pissed. Instead he'd turned the music up load and danced angrily and then sadly and then he'd almost made it back to happy when he's stupid alpha turned up. 

Cas who had been too busy to take a break. Cas who must have come at the urging of a Winchester that wasn’t Dean. Cas who’d better have a damn good explanation for interrupting his important work at the urging of his tattle-tale brother!

\--oo--

Castiel was not impressed when Dean wriggled out of his hold, putting distance between them. His first thought was to scold him, but instead he watched, fascinated as Dean brow filled with storm clouds. Clouds which were then turned upon his alpha. Castiel sighed regretfully. He really hoped Dean was going to behave. 

“Cas.”

Dean sounded so disapproving Castiel wanted to laugh! Now where could have learnt that particular tone? But rather than tease his precious pup, Castiel inclined his head. “Yes, Dean?”

Dean’s lips tightened and Castiel kept his silence. 

At any other time they would be having a _discussion_ about manners and appropriate behaviour. But… but that really wasn’t how Castiel wanted to play this. He desperately wanted his brat over his knee, but he wanted him there because he chose to be there, not because he’d mouthed off to his alpha. Again.

While Castiel considered the best way to salvage the situation, the silence persisted a little too long. Dean was never comfortable when it felt like Castiel ignored him. A hangover from John, Castiel was sure, and thus something Castiel did his level best to assure Dean he was important and loved even when he was bratting out. Like now. 

“I thought you were working today? _Busy_ you said? Too busy to stop and do anything _fun_.” 

Dean paused and made a big show of “thinking” as he crossed his arms and glared at Castiel. Now was not a good time to laugh, Castiel knew that. But, god, his brat was such a drama queen!

“I was _sure_ you said that, Cas. What was it? You had _work_ to do, and no time to watch a movie. _Important_ stuff, wasn't it, Cas?“

It was difficult to not roll his eyes. “We’ve seen _Die Hard_ at least…” the number currently escaped him, “many times, Dean. You know I love spending ti - watching movies with you, but I-”

“That’s not the point!” 

Castiel raised an eye brow. Interrupting _and_ rude. Both things Castiel found acceptable. 

Noting his alpha’s expression, Dean softened his voice. “So you’re busy, Cas, I get that. But then _suddenly_ you can come and…”

Dean trailed off, and Castiel watched thoughts chase each other across his omega’s face. 

“I mean, I know you’re a busy alpha, but… if you’re busy, and Sam goes…”

Dean’s eyes narrowed and he glared at his alpha. “So Sam was a tatt…”

Enough was enough. 

“Be very careful with what you choose to say next, Dean.” Castiel made his voice sharp. “Being unhappy with someone doesn’t mean you can forget all your manners. And being angry at Sam does not mean you have free reign to be rude to me.”

Dean didn’t look like he would heed the warning, and while Castiel would usually allow Dean to sass his way over Castiel’s knee, Castiel had _plans_. Plans which were much more enjoyable than sticking his brats nose in the corner. 

Plus, Dean was extremely unreasonable when it came to Sam. Really, Castiel was saving Dean from himself. 

“I am not going to stand here and be sassed by my brat. You have ten minutes to cool down and meet me in the bedroom. Please be on time, Dean.”

He kept his voice sharp before turning on his heel and exiting. He didn’t need to look to know he was leaving his open mouthed omega behind him. 

\--oo--

Dean was actually punctual. Pleased, Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair as he walked through their bedroom to the bathroom. “Clothes off and kneeling by the bed before I’m back in there, pup.”

\--oo--

Luxuriating under the warm water, he didn’t hurry. He wasn’t concerned about Dean kneeling: he knew (and loved) all his omega’s bratty tricks. Dean would wait until the shower turned off before dropping to his knees on the pillow, so Cas took his time. 

He was really rather excited. He’d never spanked Dean for Dean’s pleasure. It wasn’t that he ever had the intention of… well, he never went in with the _intention_ of punishing Dean, but somehow his mouthy omega managed to end up over his knee for all the wrong reasons. 

And Castiel wanted to change that. Following a spanking Dean was usually relaxed and cuddly. It would be great if they could add sated and happy to that list. 

\--oo--

Although Dean wasn’t off to a great start. Although he was kneeling, he wasn’t at all relaxed. 

Instead his pup had a scowl painted across his face, muttering complaints of “Sam” and “tattle tale” and “not fair” and “don’t believe a word” and –

“Was there something you wanted to say to me, Dean?”

Dean jumped, having been too intent on complaining to notice Castiel entered the room. Although he gave the _appearance_ of giving Castiel’s words serious consideration, when he looked at his alpha, Dean’s attitude was front and centre. 

This was not going according to plan.

“Actually, pup, let me stop you there.”

Castiel made his way to the bed. Making a big production out of settling himself down, he dusted his knees, taking note of the way light flush that highlighted his brat’s freckles, before holding out a hand. 

“I know you're angry. And if we could talk without you sassing me, that would be fine. But not once today have you managed to speak to me politely. So instead of talking about... things," Castiel was very careful not to mention Sam's name. Dean was a powder keg!. "We are going to try something new. And hopefully enjoyable. Now, come here, pup.” 

Dean wavered. Castiel could _see_ the indecision writ large across his face. Castiel _knew_ Dean wanted to argue about Sam. Wanted Castiel to hear _his_ point of view, since he’d obviously listened to Sam’s. Dean still had a lot that he wanted to say, and he wriggled about on his knees considered his options. 

But following on from the attitude, this was skirting a little too close to outright defiance. 

“Dean. I expect you to heed me. For your own good,” Castiel added gently. “Because I can promise you, you won’t much like the consequences of –”

Between one breath and the next Dean was laid out over Castiel’s lap. Castiel patted Dean’s freckled ass approvingly. Dean’s _pale_ and freckled ass. 

Now wasn't that much better?

“I love your ass,” Castiel informed his pup conversationally. Well, that was no secret. But still Dean’s body coloured lightly with embarrassment and Castiel frowned. It was distressing how denied any positive reinforcement. Well, Castiel was not ok with that. “I love it pale, I adore it pink, and I can’t keep my hands off it when it’s red.”

Shifting his hand, Castiel cupped the soft curve of Dean’s cheek, letting his fingers lightly trail over the shadowy cleft. 

“I’m going to spank you, Dean.”

Dean’s buttocks clenched in anticipation.

“And I am going to spank you, Dean, because I like it. And because _you_ like it.” Castiel spoke firmly over his pup’s squawk. A discussion on manners and appropriate behaviour was definitely on the cards, because this was not acceptable. So they would deal with it. Later. Because, “This isn’t a punishment, pup.”

Dean snorted inelegantly. 

“I don’t mean you’re getting out of that discussion. But I've had enough of the attitude, so we’ll discuss it later.” 

Castiel patted Dean’s ass reassuringly. 

Dean, however, was not reassured. “Is that conversation going to involve more spanking?”

“That depends entirely on you,” Castiel replied affably, although they both knew the chance of no further spanking were slim to none. A snowball would have more chance in hell, Castiel often averred. Still, Castiel was willing to be proved wrong. 

“This spanking, pup, is because I love your red ass.”

It was all the warning Dean had before Castiel laid the first round of spanks on Dean’s upturned butt. And it felt good. For both of them. Despite Dean’s muttered complaints, and the wiggling happening on his lap, Castiel felt the tension drain out of Dean’s body. The more Dean relaxed, the more Castiel could focus on soft give of Dean’s ass, the quiver of his cheek, and – 

Castiel paused, rubbing at the reddening flesh of Dean’s ass, listening to Dean breathe. There was a slight hitch – there may be tears soon – but there it was, that slight pant that Cas loved so well, when Dean felt _pleasure_.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, my little puppy.”

It wasn’t a question. He could feel the way that Dean, despite his best efforts, was rubbing himself against Castiel’s thigh. 

Castiel continued to rub softly, soothingly. 

“And it’s ok to like this. I love you like this. So sexy, Dean. So beautiful over my lap. So willing to take everything I give you.” 

He laid another round of spanks across the fleshy part of Dean’s cheeks, putting a little more power behind it. Dean’s breath did catch then. And his gorgeous little cock firmed against Castiel’s leg. 

“Do you think you can come just from me spanking your delectable ass?”

There was a moments silence before Dean was twisting around attempting to sit up. Only the firm hand on Dean’s back kept him in place. Unable to sit up, Dean moved a hand protectively over his behind. 

Castiel allowed it for the moment.

“Cas! I can’t! You don’t know… and I– ” Dean spoke so fast he stumbled over the words. 

Castiel rumbled soothingly, waiting until Dean’s voice stilled. 

“It’s ok, my love. There’s nothing wrong with liking this. I know it’s scary, but remember, my beautiful pup, this isn’t a punishment. It’s meant to make you feel _good_.”

There was silence. This one more thoughtful. At least Dean was considering Castiel's word. Such a brave pup! Castiel waited until Dean let his hand drop and was once more relaxed over his lap. 

“This is something new, my brave pup. I’m not ordering you to do this. It’s new, and it’s a bit scary. So you can say no, pup. Or you can say yes, and then change your mind. But what I’d really like is for you say yes, and let me bring us both pleasure with my hand.” 

Castiel let silence settle over them again. Dean needed to think about things, which was fair enough. Dean was well aware of how much Castiel enjoyed his hot, red ass. There’d been many a punishment spanking following by Castiel fucking that gorgeous ass. There was something about watching himself split Dean’s glowing cheeks, sinking into his hot, tight heat until he bottomed out… 

Caught up in his fantasy, he felt his cock throb. Right. This was completely the wrong time to be thinking of knotting his omega. Focus, he sharply reminded himself. This time it was completely about Dean and his pleasure.

“You know I love spanking you, pup. And I think, if you give it a chance, you’ll love it too.”

Dean was vehement in his denial. “I _don’t_ like it when you spank me, Cas! I hate it!”

Castiel hushed the immediate response. “You don’t like disappointing me, pup.” Which was as it should be really. But Castiel was sensible enough to keep his smug satisfaction to himself. “But I also know,” and Cas laid a series of gentle taps to Dean’s upturned ass, feeling the flesh quiver beneath his hands, and Dean’s hips thrust against his legs, “that you like this, pet. I know you like my firm hand here.”

Castiel firmly spanked the tender underside of Dean’s left buttock, allowing the globe to jiggle before laying another firm spank to the right.

“Cas…”

“There’s no shame in liking this, Dean. It pleases me.”

He paused again, curving his hand over Dean’s bare flesh. The warmth caused his own cock to jolt with excitement. This time Dean felt it and shifted a little, rubbing himself cheekily against Castiel. 

Castiel smiled. 

If Dean was still turned on, odds were he would be willing to at least try it. And Castiel couldn’t be happier.

\--oo--

Dean couldn’t deny the words were enticing. Cas, after all, could be silver-tongued devil! He would, however, deny until he was blue in the face that he _liked_ being spanked. It hurt! And Cas only ever did it when he was in trouble. 

But even then… well, Cas was right, wasn’t he? Even when it hurt, Dean _liked_ it when Cas touched him. It’s not like it’s weird to like your alpha’s touch, though. In fact, it would be _weird_ if he didn’t. But that didn’t mean he liked being spanked. Did it?

The thought was pervasive. What if he actually _did_ like being spanked?

Dean wiggled, surreptitiously, pressing himself against Cas’s hard cock. Castiel certainly liked the thought of spanking Dean. And that was an incredible turn on. Dean liked pleasing his alpha. And maybe it was time to different? Since Cas had collected him in St Louis, Dean had spent a _lot_ of time over the alpha’s lap. And… Dean frantically cast his mind back. Cas was _never_ hard when he spanked Dean. After definitely… but not once had the alpha shown pleasure when punishing Dean. Even though he really liked Dean’s ass all red and hot after a good spanking. And Dean liked it when his alpha couldn’t keep his hands off him. 

So… maybe he could try it? Cas did say he could change his mind at any time… 

“I can change my mind whenever I want?” he confirmed. 

“You can. This time, if you say ‘stop’ or 'no', I will cease immediately. You may also safe word out.”

He made a face, glad Cas couldn’t see him (although knowing the alpha, he knew exactly what Dean was doing). He hated being reminded he had a safe word. He liked giving his control to Cas. Huh. That sort of answered his question, didn’t it. 

Still, he had to make sure. 

“It’s going to hurt, isn’t it?”

Castiel growled softly. But it wasn’t an angry growl. It was his _I’m impossibly turned on right now and I want to be buried in your ass immediately_ growl. It was a growl that Dean liked very much. 

“I hope so, pup. I hope it’s going to hurt in the best possible way.”

\--oo--

Eventually, finally Dean nodded. But it wasn't enough. Castiel wanted Dean's verbal consent. 

“I need you to say it, pup.”

Which led to the expected squirming. Dean hated asking for anything, and safe words were particularly difficult. No matter how much he reassured his pup, Dean felt like he failed when he used it. 

But this was important. This was something _new_. Castiel had wanted this for a long time and he wasn’t about to rush his pup into something he was unsure of.

Finally, Dean asked.

“Please, Cas.”

Castiel toyed with one rounded globe, already imagining it reddening beneath his palm. 

“Please what, pup.”

The response was slow, but it came. 

“Please spank me, Alpha.”

Without looking, Castiel knew his eyes had flared red. Only a softly submissive Dean called Castiel _Alpha_. 

Still. He wasn’t above making his pup squirm. 

“You want me to spank you, Dean?”

“Didn’t I just say that, Cas?”

And there was the huffy brat he knew and loved. Castiel slapped the Dean’s right cheek, just missing that sensitive sit spot. 

“Do you want me to spank you for being a good pup, or a naughty pup?”

Castiel could practically hear Dean grinding his teeth. 

“I… I want you to spank me because I’m good.”

“And you are so good for me, Dean. So good. I'm so proud of you, Dean.” 

Fingers once more drifted along Dean’s cleft, before dipping in, to tease at his rim. 

“Cas!” 

The words were gasped, and Dean rocked wildly, hardly knowing whether to push back at the fingers, or forward against Castiel’s thigh. 

“I think you can come just from me spanking you, Dean. I think we should try it.”

He didn’t give Dean time to consider the words or form an argument. Keeping a firm hand on Dean’s back, Castel shifted his legs apart, till the tops of Dean’s thighs rested one thigh, and the softness of his belly against the other, until Dean found himself rutting against nothing. 

“Cas!” 

This time it was a demand. Wrapping a hand firmly around Dean’s waist, Castiel pulled him snugly against his stomach. Ignoring the mumbled complaints, Castiel took stock of the fine ass before him. The light spanking had given it a soft, pink glow. Perfect for highlighting those freckles. 

“Such a beautiful pink, Dean. But I think we can do better than that. I think… I think a nice shade of red. Ready, pup?”

\--oo--

Wriggling slightly, Dean frowned and nodded. Of course he was ready. He’d fucking _asked_ the alpha to spank him. Why was Castiel being such a pain in the ass? Snorting a laugh, Dean could appreciate the joke. He’d have to remember to try it on Castiel one day, but perhaps not – 

“Ow!”

Without further warning, Castiel laid a series of firm swats to his ass. One to the left cheek, one to the right, then one right across the fleshy part of both cheeks. He repeated this twice, before stopping and rubbing soothingly. 

Dean didn’t know if he was more turned on or horrified that he was turned on! His cock was dripping, and just from a little spanking? 

\--oo--

Dean was thinking too much. His shoulders were set, and even if he was turned on (and he was… Castiel could scent it), he was too much in his head. Luckily Castiel knew how to deal with that.

“Such a beautiful ass, Dean.”

Castiel took his time, caressing the soft curves, pressing at the flesh to feel its give. His fingers trailed over freckles, and along Dean’s hip, touching and teasing until Dean was whimpering and pushing back, begging for more. 

“I’m going to spank you now, Dean. I’m going to spank you until you come, or until you ask me to stop.”

Suiting actions to works, Castiel raised his hand, bringing it down with a satisfying _smack_ on the soft curve. He paused to appreciating the jiggle before laying a second firm smack beside it. 

He wasn’t fast. He was firm and methodical, giving himself time to enjoy the red blooming before laying the next down. He felt the way Dean shuddered over his lap, and before long his breath was catching, and Castiel could scent his tears before he heard them in his voice. 

And even though it hurt, Dean accepted Castiel’s hand, asking for more. He pressed his head into the bed, and raised his ass higher, offering himself to Castiel’s hand. 

Castiel softly praised him. “You are so good, Dean, taking your spanking like this. I love seeing your ass color. You feel so good, Dean.”

Quickly, he peppered Dean’s behind with a series of soft strokes. Dean’s hips jerked, seeking friction that Castiel had removed. His precious pup was enjoying this, and Castiel was pleased. 

“Do you still want this, Dean?”

Dean growled in response, and Castiel took that as an affirmative. Such a good, pup. 

\--oo--

The thing was, it shouldn’t have felt good. It had never felt good before – in fact Dean did his utmost _best_ to avoid being bent over Cas’s lap for a spanking. But here was, voluntarily ass up, and enjoying every moment of it.

Even as the tears flowed, with each firm spank Dean felt his cock twitch and dribble. It was like there was a direct link between Castiel’s hand and his dick.

It felt good… really good. So what if that made him a freak? He _liked_ pleasing Cas, and he could smell how fucking happy and turned on the alpha was. 

And happy as that made him, it was also fucking frustrating because it wasn’t quite enough! Sobs caught in his throat, and his ass burned and throbbed in the most delicious of ways, and _it wasn’t enough_. 

Crying now both from pain and frustration, he didn’t know what to do, what to ask for, and before he could verbalise a complaint, Castiel’s soft rumble interrupted.

“So good for me, pet. Such a _good_ boy. Your ass is so red. So hot and pretty, and so. God. Damn. Fuckable. Dean.”

Each was punctuated with a slap. Without thinking, Dean shifted slightly, spreading his legs until Castiel’s fingers came down directly over his dripping hole.

And that, to his eternal shame, _that_ was enough.

Dean came with a flood of tears, come covering the gap between Cas’s thighs. And Cas’s thighs. But Dean didn’t have time to think it all, as the all the while Cas – that glorious, sadistic, _bastard_ – spanked him through it. Spanking harder and harder until Dean’s cock hung limp and he was a boneless mass over Castiel’s lap. At which point the hand shifted to soft, soothing pats. 

“So perfect. My perfect, perfect, boy. You’re so good to me, Dean. Coming just having your ass spanked. You’ve done so well, Dean. And now you’re so red and pretty.”

Dean lay there, letting his alpha’s hand soothe him, his words calm him. Cas pleased! Closing his eyes, he smiled to himself. He really did feel good. Like he was floating… 

\--oo--

Smiling softly, Castiel would definitely be doing that again. There was little more satisfying than Dean boneless and sated over his lap. Although he couldn’t help wincing as his rock hard cock pressed painfully against his jeans. Maybe next time he’d fuck Dean. Now he needed to care for him. 

However, when Castiel attempted to lift Dean up, and slide them both onto the bed, his wilful pet had other ideas. Slithering to his knees, Dean eased himself between Castiel’s spread legs. A sly smile on his face, Dean licked at the white, with soft, sweet kitten licks that had Castiel’s knot pushing against the confines of his jeans. 

Castiel watched, eyes hooded with arousal as Dean cleaned up, rubbing his face against Castiel’s come covered jeans. He couldn’t restrain his groan as Dean’s looked up, come smeared across his cheek. Eyes tempting him, Dean parted his lips, licking them until Castiel ran his finger along his jeans, shivering as he brushed against his knot, before feeding his fingers into Dean’s mouth. 

It was fucking hot. He watched as his pretty pup pulled his fingers into his mouth, tongue seeking out every last drip of his come. It was almost enough to have him come in his paints. 

The unexpected warmth of Dean’s mouthing at his knot through the denim was definitely enough. 

“Dean-“

That was all the warning either had before Castiel came. 

\--oo--

It was a few minutes before his vision cleared, but then he was greeted with a smug omega preening between his thighs. It really was a delightful sight.

Castiel dragged a rough hand through Dean’s hair. “On the bed pet. I’ll clean us both up.”

Heaving himself up, Castiel shed his clothes, pulling a face at the sticky come coating his cock and still full knot. He quickly cleaned himself, not wanting to leave Dean, but on his return the omega was curled up, pleased expression still present. 

“Cheeky pup.”

There was no heat to his voice, and Dean opened one eye lazily.

“As if you don't like it.”

He couldn’t deny it. He loved his sassy brat. But he maturely ignored the baiting and Dean’s subsequent huffy laugh, instead wiping his omega down with a warm washcloth, before pulling him into his arms. 

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, before Castiel broke it. 

“You know we still need to discuss your –“

Dean groaned dramatically, burying his head in the pillows. 

“Cas! You’re ruining my glow!”

Biting back a laugh, Castiel would not allow himself to be side tracked. “Be that as it may, I want…”

He paused. The brothers had their own relationship, and like it or not, they needed to work it out without Castiel’s involvement. “I want you to remember the rules. You talk to me with respect, Dean. No ignoring and no" minimal "sassing. And that goes for Sam too. I would rather have not have to put you in a corner for flagrant rudeness and disrespect. But I will.”

The hand roaming over Dean’s heated ass left no one under any illusions. 

Dean huffed. “I can’t believe you are talking about Sam _now_ Cas. You're timing sucks!“

Dropping a kiss on Dean’s temple, Castiel rumbled, “I love you. Sam loves you. We both just want you to be happy. But now we’re going to have a nap, and later you can go and make up with Sam.”

Dean grunted an agreement and curled into Castiel’s chest and quickly falling asleep in his alphas arms.

\--oo--

Sam had his nose firmly buried in a book. He wasn’t going to keep worrying about Dean. He wasn’t. 

And he certainly wasn’t going to keep trying to work out the best way to approach his spiky brother. Because Cas was right. Sam did need to apologise. But… but now that he was away from Cas, he couldn’t remember what he was apologising for! He’d been doing all the right things, and even made huge fucking efforts to stop asking the questions that got Dean in trouble (even though he still had lots of questions and really wanted to know things… like why Dean handed over all that power to his alpha… )

Sam had done his best to respect Dean’s boundaries, and as soon as he gave him space, Dean started ignoring him! Dean was upset and angry, and it made Sam feel all antsy and like he needed to _fix_ things. 

Which led to more freaking soul searching! Because Dean was right and he had to over analyse everything. But at least it helped him realise it wasn’t about Dean being an omega. At least… he didn’t think it was. Even in the past, before he’d known, he’d wanted to fix things for Dean. But his spiky, angry brother had made that very difficult. It was only now… now that he was openly an omega, and had Cas, and Cas had strong opinions about how Dean should behave… well, it was only now that Sam was starting to see his brother’s vulnerable side. It was a side Dean had always had but hidden very well.

Was that the problem? That underneath it all, Dean didn’t feel like Sam had looked after him the way he needed to?

Slamming the book shut, Sam stared at blankly at the pictures on the wall. There wasn’t much he could do to fix the past, but he could work on the present. Yeah… even if Dean was still in a bad mood, Sam could still do the right thing. 

Something relaxed in him. Sam had a plan. In a much better frame of mind he returned to his book. Apparently that was the magic spell, because he’d only just managed to find his place when his brother bounded into Sam’s room and threw himself onto Sam’s lap. 

Pushing his glasses back, Sam carefully put his book aside before turning his attention to the omega in his lap. 

Dean appeared to be fine. Glowing even. 

Shaking his head, Sam watched his brother with a soft smile on his face. What had he been worried about again? It was just Dean being Dean. He’d forgotten how mercurial he could be.

Although given the way Dean winced when Sam’s hand brushed his ass, maybe he’d had help with the attitude…

“Did you need something, Dean?”

“Nah, Sammy.” Dean stretched himself out, before curling back up and tucking his head under Sam’s chin. “You’ve been working hard. Just thought you needed a break.”

Sam snorted. But he didn’t argue. The two lay there in a peaceful silence. It has only been a couple of days, but Sam had missed this!

“Missed this,” he mumbled into Dean’s hair. Dean body shook with laughter. 

“I know! That’s why I’m here, you needy alpha. Don’t know why you hide in your room all the time if you need attention.”

Ha. There was the Dean “Head Firmly in the Sand” Winchester that he knew and loved. Winchester-Novak he silently corrected himself.

“You know Dean, I’m really sor… ow!”

Sam glared at Dean, who glared straight back. “What the fuck, Dean? You bit me!”

Dean treated Sam’s comment with the disdain it deserved. “Really? You weren’t about to say something fucking annoying?”

Pouting, Sam looked out over Dean’s head. How was apologising annoying? Try and do right thing and get bitten. That didn’t seem fair. 

Ok. So Dean didn't want an apology. That wasn't exactly news. Although… Sam sent a considering look at his brother. Maybe he could try something else. Dean listened to Cas. Most of the time. = 

He must have been silent for too long, because Dean’s pointed look was accompanied by a rather painful elbow to the ribs. 

“What are you planning now?”

Suspicious brat. Sam wasn’t trying anything. Although he did attempt Castiel’s calm and assured voice. “Why would I be planning anything, sweetheart?”

Dean raised himself up, catching Sam with his laser stare. “Sweetheart?”

Sam grinned. “What? Cas said that you were his beloved omega and as such should be treated like glass.”

Dean bared his teeth and the fight was on. 

Sometime later, Sam laughingly cried uncle before wrapping Dean up in arms. It was good to have his happy brother back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sorts things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, this was a) going to introduce Gabe and b) going to be finished by my birthday, but neither of those things happened. (my birthday was less than 2 weeks ago, so I am not *that* late. not really). 
> 
> I do have the next part started, with the delightful Gabriel, but this just seemed like a perfect place to finish this section. It really finishes off that arc I think. But don't worry, there is still Destiel a happening in the coming chapters :)
> 
> I wanted to thank you for your patience too. I know this has been a while coming... but things happened, and then Sam was being a total pain. A TOTAL PAIN. Luckily I love him :-)
> 
> special thanks to squeakspigrevenge. It is _much_ better with their help :-)

Things settled down significantly after the Big Fallout. 

Dean stopped ignoring him, and even though Sam thought he and Dean should talk about it (and Sam may have brought out the puppy dog eyes), Dean refused point blank. 

“I thought omegas were supposed to do what alphas told them.”

Dean turned a glare and him and flounced out. Rubbing his belly (he should have remembered Dean was _very_ good with the heel of his hand), Sam decided to take heed of the warning, especially since Sam actually enjoyed all the brotherly bonding time. Since Cas was back at work Dean spent a lot of time in Sam’s room, just chatting, or teasing, or snoozing. Even though he felt guilty (because really, shouldn’t he be getting his life back on track?) Sam hoarded each and every moment – he could never have imagined that he and Dean would be like this! 

So Sam enjoyed the moment and kept his mouth shut. 

Until the very next time his commitment was put to the test. 

“What the fuck, Cas? We agreed - _you_ decreed – one week. One fucking week! Then I behaved, so why the fuck is _that_ ,” and there was a lot of loathing in one word, “still out?”

 _That_ was the shiny red leash, hanging from Dean’s hook in the corner. The striking red accessory had been missing from Dean’s neck that morning, although Sam hadn’t really noticed. Not until his brother exploded. 

“Really, Dean? You’re surprised by this? We said that if you behaved it would be one week. Strangely enough, puppy, ignoring me and slamming doors doesn’t count as behaving.”

Dean’s face flushed scarlet. And if Sam wasn’t mistaken that was a bit of foot stamping… 

“One fucking time! And it was an accident! My hand slipped – which you would have known if you actually listened to me-“

Sam struggled to keep his snort contained. Of course his hand slipped. Just like Sam’s door had been caught by a mysterious wind. Unfortunately, he wasn’t as silent as needed. 

Dean took the chance to stop glaring at his alpha, turning furious eyes on his brother. “You have a problem, Sam? Because I can tell you that your input is _not welcome_.”

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice was sharp. “You are entitled to be angry with Sam, however, I would appreciate it if we could finish our discussion before yo-“

“Finish this, Cas!” And Dean unhooked his leash and threw it on the ground. 

The silence was deafening. 

When he could breathe again, Sam took a quick peek at Castiel’s face, which had gone from quietly placid to furious. The alphas eyes were an angry red, and s glance at Dean showed the omega had quickly realised the errors of his way. 

Knowing exactly how this was going, Sam left with Dean’s stuttered apologies and explanations ringing in his ears. While Sam was leaving the pair to deal with it, he couldn’t stop his mind going over how fucking _upset_ his brother was with the leash. That had been an extremely negative reaction… so why the fuck was Cas still keeping on with this leash business?

Deciding he’d need to say something, he almost changed his mind when he returned a teary Dean was curled up again on Cas’s lap, disagreement seemingly forgotten. Castiel idly played with the leash, pulling Dean up for the occasional kiss, smiling softly, as Dean blushed and whined prettily. 

That part was sickly sweet. Sam may have gagged slightly when he sat back down. But he was still going to talk to Cas, because that had been a huge fucking upset from his brother.

“Got a fucking problem, Samantha?”

Rapidly shaking his head, Sam denied it immediately, although Cas was quick to spank Dean’s red ass with the end of the leash. 

It was Sam’s turn to flush bright red, because although yes, he totally had a problem, but that was also really fucking hot. 

While Dean whined at his alpha, Sam reflected on the tenuous nature of the ceasefire with Dean. 

Things were still so precarious: one word out of place, and Sam would be back to the doghouse, ignored until God knows when! So although Sam had a huge problem, he wouldn’t tell Dean. And he’d almost decided to let it pass… but he couldn’t. Dean had been so upset about the leash… and if it made Dean that upset, surely it couldn’t be a good thing? Surely Cas should be listening to his brother, rather than… than handing on decrees from on high?!

Stewing on it for a few days, Sam waited until Dean was busy before barging into the alpha’s office to “talk” again. Of course he should have waited even longer, let the flush of righteous indignation and confusion die down. Instead of discussing it like a reasonable person, he was all apologetic confrontation. 

And just laughed at him. 

“It’s fine, Sam. I much prefer this,” and he gestured expansively at Sam, “to my petulant pup after you’ve chosen to speak with him. I am always here to listen.”

Sam would have grinned if he hadn’t been so worked up. Cas said that every time. Instead of getting angry and kicking him out of the house (which another alpha Sam knew would have – and had – done for much less), Cas listened and responded with calmness and clarity. He listened to Sam’s concerns so often that Sam was embarrassed by how much he’d pushed about the same freaking things! 

But he still couldn’t help himself. Despite his best fucking intentions to live and let live, he couldn’t fucking help himself. His stubborn alpha nature, perhaps? The way… the way he thought he knew what was best to Dean? Wincing, Sam turned his attention back to Cas. That was something he definitely needed to think about. 

“It’s just… it’s not right Cas.”

How the other alpha managed to not roll his eyes, Sam would never know. 

“Dean chose this, Sam.” Castiel patiently explained. “Both Dean and I choose this. I like looking after Dean. Dean likes knowing I will guide him, and he likes knowing there are consistent responses to his conduct. If he mouths off? He gets sent to the corner to think about how we talk to each other. If he has a tantrum – and you can’t tell me that wasn’t a tantrum, Sam - I remind of how polite puppy’s behave, and then we both feel better.”

Sam couldn’t really disagree. That had definitely been a tantrum. And he’d even felt the calm after Dean had been spanked and cuddled.

“It works for us both, Sam. We have rules, Dean steps out of line and then he gets pulled over my lap and reminded of who is in charge. And sometimes…” Castiel’s eyes grew unfocused, and a small smile crossed his lips. “Sometimes I spank him because he needs it. Not because he’s been naughty, just because he needs it. If I don’t, he starts getting ridiculous ideas like I don’t want him, and he should leave to take up hunting again. Neither of which is true, Sam.” 

Sam knew that. Even on the worst days when he couldn’t figure the pair out, he knew that they were disgustingly in love with each other. 

“I love your brother, and I give him what he needs. I give him love, and structure, and guidelines and repercussions. Of course it is not a one way street. I…” 

The older alpha paused, and stared off into the distance. “I need to look after him, protect him. And most of the time, I am protecting him from himself. I keep saying, Sam. You don’t need to understand, but you do need to accept.”

Sam nodded shortly. It wasn’t like he disagreed. It just still all felt wrong. Which meant that maybe the problem was actually Sam? 

In his more… self-aware moments, Sam could admit his feelings probably came from guilt and not just his discomfort with the traditional arrangements. Guilt that Dean had to live a lie for all those years, guilt that he’d been harmed and mistreated, and guilt that Sam hadn’t even noticed. Sam was a terrible alpha and was now hell-bent on making up for it by making completely sure that Dean was ok. 

Sam’s timing fucking sucked, because Dean was _happy_. There was a lightness, a sweetness that he couldn’t remember seeing – although whether that was due to the presence of Cas, or the lack of John, Sam wasn’t sure. 

God, what was wrong with Sam? What he was bad as John? Cas? Maybe he should just leave…

“And I’m not going to throw you out, or whatever other dramatic thing you are imagining. Honestly, you Winchesters are just drama queens.” Sam was pretty sure he wasn’t meant to hear that bit. 

“This is your home, Sam. And as wonderful as it is discussing how much your brother likes having me warm his delightful butt…”

That was Cas politely showing him the door, but he couldn’t leave yet! He hadn’t said what he wanted! 

“Dean doesn’t like being on a leash!” 

There. That was good. Simple and straight forward _and_ he was being a good, protective brother. So what if he and Cas had had this conversation a million times? It had never been resolved to Sam’s satisfaction… 

Instead of the expected ‘Dean doesn’t hate the leash’, or ‘Dean understands what the rules are’, Cas brought something new to the table. 

“Is the problem Dean doesn’t like the leash, or you don’t like the leash.” 

And wasn’t that the million dollar question? It was not something he was willing to consider at the moment, so Sam continued the attack.

“I don’t like it when Dean’s unhappy!” 

Sam could hear the defensiveness in his tone even before Castiel pinned him with a look. It was until Sam was fidgeting in his seat that the bastard laughed. 

“Sam, surely you aren’t suggesting I like my pup to be unhappy?”

Before Sam could defend himself, Castiel ploughed on. “I think we have established you are not going to like everything we do. I told you right from the start that some of our… lifestyle… was going to make you uncomfortable. It isn’t just ‘kinky sex games’,” and Castiel’s fingers came up to make the quotation marks in the air. “In fact, most of what I do with your brother isn’t the ‘kinky sex games’. It’s an important part of maintaining the balance in our relationship. You say that Dean hates the leash-“

“It’s demeaning!”

There’s another pause. “Sam. You and I… we discussed these things at the start. The sorts of things you may witness, how potentially… challenging… you may find some of it. We’ve even discussed the _leash_ numerous times. “

Yet another pause. What the fuck was Cas trying to say here?

“But if you think you and I have spoken about it a lot, that is _nothing_ compared to the discussions Dean and I have had. We’ve talked my preferences, his preferences, what we are both willing to do and not do. We’ve tried it his way, we’ve settled on my way. And there has been lots of … conversation… negotiation, you might even call it, about what Dean and I want, and what is acceptable.”

Once again Castiel spoke over Sam’s spluttered interruption. “Not just acceptable behaviour, Sam. Not just Dean’s role, but my role.” The alpha paused, fingers drumming against the wooden desk. “There is nothing that Dean and I do that is a surprise to him. Is he comfortable with it all? Absolutely not. But I don’t know if you recall our first conversation?”

Sam frantically turned his mind back to when they first met, but all he could recall is the shock of finding out Dean was an omega who was fucking mated to an alpha, and then Dean being spanked in the cell. 

And against the car. 

And when they got home. 

“I told you that when Dean and I go venture into the ‘real world’, he is on my leash. We haven’t been out yet, have we?” Cas sounded thoughtful. “I guess I should rectify that. We need to do something as a family. I’ll ask Dean what he would like to do.”

Sam was still spluttering. “Out on a leash? But… fuck! Doesn’t he get embarrassed?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “You think my pups pink cheeks bother me?”

Well, when he put it that way…

“I realise my relationship with your brother is considered to be outside of the ‘norm’.”

Sam really wished Cas would stop with the quotation marks. 

“For now at least. For now, traditional relationships, where the alpha is the head of the household, and the omega is obedient and follows the rules… they are definitely deemed as outside of the ‘norm’. But Dean and I? We don’t care. I’m happy, and Dean likes making me happy. And Dean is happy, because I, in turn, like making Dean happy. Watching Dean become the confident, sassy omega you see today? That brings me great joy, Sam.” 

Castiel suddenly managed to look smug whilst not changing expression. “Are there benefits? Of course. I enjoy having your brother over my lap...” 

“No, Cas! Please! I don’t need the details!”

Castiel laughed and Sam shifted uncomfortably. He knew he was in the wrong, he just couldn’t help himself. But he also wasn’t up for a discussion on his brothers’ sex life. Trying to think of a way to bring the discussion to an end, he almost missed it when Cas started speaking again. 

“Dean doesn’t always know what’s good for him. He was… denied so much, as a pup. Even before he presented. Soon after we mated, I asked him what he wanted to do to celebrate, and he said eat pie. Apparently it was something John denied him.” Castiel’s tone was dark, and Sam’s brow lowered in response. Dean had such simple fucking pleasures, and John seemed to get off on denying and hurting his brother. Sam had no idea what he would say if he and John ever met again, but it wouldn’t end prettily. 

“So, being a loving mate I took him out and said he could have as much pie as he wanted.” Lips twitched, but before Sam could ask, Castiel continued. “He ate so much pie he had a belly ache for a week.”

It was a scenario Sam could definitely imagine. Dean had always had impulse control problems. Although now Sam realised that was due to their father’s actions and restrictions more than anything. Which made Sam blind and pretty fucking pathetic as far as brothers went. 

“Uh, uh, uh. Don’t go feeling guilty, Sam. Dean and I have discovered that guilty feelings are easily dealt with over my lap.”

Laughing at Sam’s affronted expression, Castiel continued. “The point is, experiences like this have affected our relationship. Now Dean _wants_ me to have control. We go out, we have pie, but I say, you can have five pieces, Dean...”

“Five pieces is still a lot.”

Inclining his head, Castiel smiled. “Indeed. I am very indulgent because Dean does like pie. However, it is significantly less than four pies.”

Sam snorted. “That doesn’t sound like _like_ , Cas. That sounds more like love. Pie is probably his favourite thing in the world. After you.” Sam hastily added.

Castiel smiled wider in response. “That is just a simple example of the structure I bring to Dean. We also…”

As Castiel spoke on Sam’s focus wavered. He could imagine Dean being given permission to have something he loved, and just… not stopping. When he thought of it like that, he could see the appeal. For Dean. Sam never wanted anyone to have that control over his life, but maybe… maybe he could kind of understand the satisfaction Cas felt taking care of his omega like that? Would Sam like the same thing? To have his mate, and have them look to him in all things? It was something to consider. 

“… well, Sam.”

Sam’s head shot up. That’s right. Cas had been about to reveal dark secrets of some sort. 

“Sorry, didn’t hear that.”

Castiel smiled at him. Damn it. Sam was pretty sure the alpha could read him like a book. 

“I _said_ , I’m pretty sure Dean likes you better than pie as well, Sam.”

Sam was honest to goodness speechless. 

And all sorts of warm and gooey inside. 

And more determined than ever not to cause any more trouble between the happy couple. Dean needed no help in _that_. 

\--oo-- 

Not that his good intentions stopped him thinking. There was a lot to consider, and for the first time Sam was honestly open to the idea that Dean’s relationship was not just ‘kinky sex games ‘ - and fucked if he couldn’t see Cas’s damn finger quotes! - but something that was _good_ for Dean. 

In many ways, Sam was a typical alpha: stuck in his ways unless someone could _prove_ he was wrong. And this was even harder. Sam had been so vocally against the relationship – no, not the relationship. Even when he’d been filled with doubts he could see how much happier his brother was. 

What was even _more_ confronting was the way he found himself slowly _agreeing_ with the way Cas managed Dean. Not the leash of course. That was still demeaning. But he stubbornly held onto his sinking ship until he woke up on morning to the sad realisation that he didn’t miss anything about his past life. 

He’d never wanted to be a hunter, so that wasn’t surprising but… but he’d changed following Jess’s death… he’d been _driven_. Driven by hate and vengeance, and the need to destroy the demon that had taken his love from him. 

But now? His thoughts of Jess were of the good times, tinged with a melancholy sadness that she wasn’t there. It was hard to admit, but Sam was moving on. 

And more than that, he was happier and more content than he’d ever dreamed he’d be. Jess was… had been… important. But Dean was right (and he was never telling his brother that. He’d never live it down). He hadn’t been honest with her, and couldn’t imagine a time when he could have been. Jess was… Jess was his fantasy at a normal life. 

What he had now was infinitely… better seemed so harsh. But it was a life that had its basis in honesty and trust. Now he had family. He had a brother who (and yeah, Sam could admit how fucking mushy this was), lit up his world. If he left, he’d miss Dean sprawling all over him, glaring at him through tear filled eyes about seeing about stupid mean alphas who didn’t listen, because Dean had been around the block a time or two, and Dean obviously knew better.

In these moments Sam even imagined having his own mate, kneeling at his feet, snuggled in his lap, or ass up over his knee. That was a disturbingly pleasant image… and if he couldn’t yet imagine actually spanking his brother? Well, that was a thought for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, sorry for turning off anon. 
> 
> I've had some... anon issues on this fic. But I would still love to hear from you if you liked it (or have something constructive) to say at my [tumblr](http://majesticduxk.tumblr.com/). Or else you could sign up - I notice a few previously 'anon' users now have AO3 accounts!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shares his problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok!!! so hopefully this gets our household into a happier space. I would call this chapter fairly angsty, with an 'ok they can all be happy now' feel to the end
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter contains spanking. But then again... don't they all?
> 
> This chapter is for relucant, and all you peoples asking for me, and special thanks to Embie for reading and making sure it was on the right track. all mistakes are my own.

“What the fuck did you say to Sam?”

Castiel had hoped that his household would settle into peace and harmony. He’d hoped that having Sam here would make Dean happy, that Dean would gradually lose his defensiveness, and become the soft, happy puppy he’d been before he’d left on that _road trip_ with Sam. Everyone acknowledged there was an issue in the house. Everyone wanted it solved. But despite the enthusiastic agreement of Castiel and both Winchesters to work together and follow the house rules, that had not happened. 

So despite the fact that he was desperately needed to be at the office, Castiel was attempting to work from home. He couldn’t leave without world war three breaking out. He’d tried exactly once. And the result hadn’t been pretty. He’d walked in on a screaming match, and when both pups had turned on him, well... Castiel had immediately send them both to a corner. Dean had gone without a word. He knew Castiel's expressions well. Sam… Sam was learning. And the latest lesson was no one in Castiel's house was above a spanking. 

Castiel's intervention met with mixed results. Sam had been downright amenable since that day. Dean on the other hand... Dean wasn't ready to make peace. It took two, and the current morning’s ceasefire lasted exactly seven minutes and eleven seconds from the time Castiel entered his office. 

It was a daily occurrence, one Castiel was very keen to change, and the alpha didn’t even look up as Dean stormed into his study. Today Dean was particularly strident, and though he was unimpressed, Castiel took his time to finish reading the paragraph: Castiel’s office was for work, and they’d established early on that unless it was an emergency, Dean would wait. 

A temper tantrum was not an emergency. 

Carefully saving his file, Castiel closed his laptop and looked up to see his red faced and furious mate. Dean hated being ignored, but this reaction was far in excess given what had - or had not - occurred. Dean had barged into Castiel's space, and no conversation between Sam and Castiel had taken place. 

“What makes you think Sam and I have been conversing?”

Although Castiel kept his tone mild, he could hear teeth snap together. And unless his alpha senses failed him – which they most certainly did not – Dean’s muttered words indicated that Castiel was a _fucking douchebag_. Closing his eyes, Castiel took a deep breath. He was done with this. 

“Dean.”

He waiting until Dean muttered an apology before continuing. “You do realise we can’t keep doing this? That we have household rules – for a reason – and that basic politeness is fundamental to all of our family interactions?”

Dean flushed bright red. Castiel calmly watched as Dean’s mouth opened and closed a few times – surprising lack of words from his mouthy omega – before he valiantly battled on. “I _am_ polite, Cas, it’s just-“

Castiel growled lowly, and Dean shut his mouth. 

“You are aware of how I feel about lying.”

Surprisingly, Dean could turn an even brighter red. He muttered another apology, and Castiel took pity on him. But, he decided, this was the last time. There were going to be changes. 

“Both Sam and yourself have already had conversations over my knee about acceptable behaviour. Behaviour that we all agreed to, Dean. And if Sam is not following the house rules, then of course I want to discuss it. And the same goes for you." Castiel let a sharp note enter his voice, before softening it again. "Now, pup. What reprehensible behaviour has your brother been inflicting on you?”

\--oo--

Scowling at the floor (rather than his alpha), Dean carefully chose his next words. Because it was obvious that Cas had put up with about as much sass as he was willing to take. Not that there had been much sass, but Dean definitely could have reconsidered barging into the office. And snarling at Cas. And calling him a fucking douchebag. Wincing internally, Dean reflected that really he could have approached this quite differently. 

Sighing, Dean finally spat out, “He’s being quiet and considerate and giving me these understanding fucking looks!” 

And yes, he knew exactly how weak that sounded. But it didn’t make it any less true!

\--oo--

Covering his eyes with his hand, Castiel breathed deeply. He was never sure whether Dean and Sam’s relationship was hilarious or tragic. Despite his incredulity, he _did_ understand where his pup was coming from. Sam was so very _earnest_ in everything he did. However, being sincere and understanding was acceptable behaviour in this house. And when Castiel pointed that out, he couldn’t help but enjoy his pups’ surly pout. 

“That’s not the point, Cas! If you had him on your back all day, being so fucking understan–“

“Actually, Dean, that really is the point.” Castiel decided to stop him right there. “And such a flimsy excuse. Sam is being too nice? That's ridiculous Dean, and it does make me wonder what this is really about. ”

Castiel eyed his omega. “I’m more than happy to continue this conversation with you over my knee, Dean. I know that helps you to think a little more clearly, and I am certainly keen to have this finished once and for all.” Castiel held out an imperious hand. “It finishes today, Dean, so if you’d like to come here…”

 

~o~

Dean knew he should stay. He knew he should just tell Cas he was scared that Sam was going to leave him again. But Dean couldn’t tell his alpha that. Because it was fucking pathetic and not up to him. Sammy was an adult who would do what he wanted. So instead of crying out his distress on his alpha’s broad shoulders – who would totally fix that shit – Dean was backing out the door. 

“No, no, that’s fine. I’m fine and Sam’s fucking perfect and can do no wrong. I’ll go and be emotional and do omega shit, shall I?”

~o~

As Dean shut the door, very carefully, Castiel didn’t know whether to laugh or haul his disrespectful brat over his knee. That was the best option. Really, all he wanted was a happy omega, sated with more sex than the two of them could handle. It didn’t seem like too much to ask. 

Sighing, Castiel knew he’d get no more work done. Really, he’d be out of a job if this kept up. His thoughts were filled with Dean and Dean's unhappiness, not ledgers and numbers, and until this issue was resolved, he was unlikely to get anything done. Usually, Castiel would let Dean talk himself out over Castiel’s knee. Dean became very talkative once his bottom reached a certain shade of red. But Castiel had never seen Dean so unwilling to acknowledge an issue, which of course made it very hard to resolve. 

Castiel had been working under the assumption that it was better to have Sam here. That Sam and Dean would supportive each other, maybe even be a good influence on each other. Dean would have another alpha who loved him, who he could depend on, and Sam would have an omega to care for. But maybe, as much as the brothers loved each other, that wasn't going to work.Maybe... maybe it would be best for both the pups if Sam moved out? Wincing, Castiel could just imagine Dean’s reaction. A big part of Dean _wanted_ his brother here. And of course Castiel genuinely enjoyed the younger Alpha’s company. But this couldn’t go on.

Gazing at his steepled fingers, Castiel considered his next move.

\--oo-- 

Dean’s mood didn’t improve. Sam and Castiel sat in companionable silence in the lounge room, while Dean sulked in kitchen, making his displeasure known by loudly slamming everything on the bench. 

Dean was pushing, but Castiel wasn’t quite ready to spank Dean. Correction: Dean wasn’t quite ready to be spanked. Castiel had been ready to discipline his disrespectful brat since before he barged into Castiel’s study. But Castiel was well versed in the Art of Dean, and a spanking this moment would not be beneficial.  
Still, Castiel wasn't going to let such behaviour go un-noted. 

“Bad pups who can’t keep their temper under control get to spend more time on the leash. Trust me when I say I am completely ok with this, Dean. ”

The silence was deafening. 

While Castiel sent a pointed look towards the kitchen, Sam went on reading his book, not even looking up to check on Dean. Was that the problem? Now that Sam had… considerably less issue with household rules, Dean was feeling ignored? Maybe Dean just needed some attention. And Castiel definitely needed his cuddly pup in his arms. He missed his happy pup.

\--oo--

Operation _Cuddle the Pup_ was put on hold when Dean forgot himself enough to tell Castiel to fuck off. 

Castiel didn’t even have to say anything before Dean had thrown himself ass up over Castiel’s lap. 

Brows drawn together in a frown, Castiel toyed with the waistband of Dean’s green panties. Slowly he pulled them down, revealing his pups’ shapely – and currently pale – buttocks. He watched the muscles flex as Dean waited for the Castiel’s hand to descend. But, Castiel decided on how to discipline his pet. And Dean wasn’t in the right frame of mind. 

Yet. 

Instead he gently placed his hand at the small of Dean’s back, and rubbed slow, soothing circles into the tight muscles. 

This wasn’t what Dean wanted. 

Pushing himself up, he twisted around to glare at his alpha. “C'mon, Cas! I did the wrong thing, I know. I was... really... rude. Can you just spank me? I’m sorry and I shouldn’t have said it.”

Tempting offer though it was-

“Don’t worry, pup. I _will_ be spanking you. Although I do appreciate the apology.” Castiel continued to rub Dean’s back until with a huff Dean let his body fall forward again, relaxed over Castiel's lap.

“But before we do that, we need to talk.”

Dean went to sit up again, but Castiel’s hand was there to gently push him back down. “I think you listen best like this, Dean.”

“But Samm-“

Sam looked up from his book, and smiled at Dean. “Oh, don’t mind me.”

Sam looked like he was going to say more, but instead shrugged and went back to his book, losing interest in Dean’s tantrum. Castiel's attention was all on Dean, as he squirmed around, trying to sit up and argue. Castiel was going to nip that behaviour bud.

“That’s quite enough, Dean.”

This time Castiel did bring his hand down on Dean’s pert behind – one, two, three times until Dean was lax over his lap. Lax, but not lacking in attitude.

“Thought you weren’t going to spank me.”

“Hmmm.” Castiel rubbed the barely pinkened globes. “I must admit to being a little confused. I mean, for you to mistake that for a spanking means that I haven’t been spanking you. And if I haven’t been spanking you that means-“ 

Sam was paying more attention than Castiel realised. The edges of his mouth turned up as he filled in the blanks. Dean, however, wasn’t paying attention, still grumbling at the unfairness of it all. If Sam hadn’t been there, Castiel would have rolled his eyes.

“- you’ve been behaving, and correct me if you think I’m wrong, Dean, but I don’t think I’ve been seeing your best behaviour.”

His squirmy pup stilled. Yeah, that was what he thought.

“And I’ve been trying to think of what could be causing this. Because if you don’t tell me what is bothering you, pup, I can’t help. Right now, and I will be honest, Dean, I’m disappointed that you haven’t come to me, that this brattish behaviour has been a constant. Acting out is not how we deal with problems in this house.”

Castiel could scent the distress coming off Dean. Despite Dean’s pushing and bratting, he hated to disappoint his alpha. So Castiel was extremely careful to only use the word when that was the case.

“Cas, I-“

“It would have been acceptable to speak to Sam. Or Gabriel. Or a friend. _Anyone_. Because I hate seeing you upset, Dean, and I know I can’t always be the one to fix things, but if you don’t tell me, I can’t help. And if you don’t tell me, I can’t understand why you continue to act out.”

“Cas...”

Dean’s voice trailed off, and Castiel waited to see if he would continue. When no words were forthcoming, Castiel continued.

“Regardless, Dean, this behaviour - _your_ behaviour? It is not acceptable. Aside from the fact that you are flagrantly disrespecting the house rules – our rules, Dean – you are unhappy. I hate seeing you upset, pup, and I understand that you are independent and have respected your need to deal with it alone But you are not. So it stops. And we are going to deal with it now.Are you ready to discuss the problem?”

Dean growled over his lap. “I don’t have to discuss things, Cas!”

Castiel nodded. “True. Unless I decide that you are not dealing with it, and for the health and happiness of our relationship, it needs to be openly discussed. And in case I failed to make it clear, Dean, we’ve reached that point. So I’ll ask you one more time: are you ready discuss the issue?”

“Bite me, Cas!”

Which really, was as good as a hand engraved invitation. Spreading his legs, he let Dean’s soft cock fall between his thighs, didn't want that getting chafed. As Castiel's legs shifted, so did Dean, and wrapping one arm around Dean’s waist, Castiel pulled Dean in snug against his body. Dean could flap and flail all he liked, but he’d be going nowhere without Castiel’s permission. 

“Do you know why we are doing this Dean?”

Dean mumbled something, and Castiel brought his hand down on Dean’s left cheek. 

“Clear voice please.”

“Because I yelled at Sam.”

Castiel shook his head. “No, Dean. We dealt with that. Both you and Sam got a spanking.”

Sam’s cheeks flushed slightly, and Dean sniggered. Cheeky brat knew exactly what he was saying. 

“No, this is because you have been rude, and defiant, and unhappy. And instead of solving the problem, or asking for help, you’ve been behaving like a self indulgent two year old.”

Castiel brought his hand down in a flurry of swats. Left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek. He spanked until the globes were nicely heated and glowing, before pausing. 

“We talk about things in this house, Dean. We certainly don’t yell at each other. And we respect each other. You, Dean,” and Castiel did not hold back. He felt a certain satisfaction in the give and shake of Dean’s ass. “Have not been respectful. You haven’t respected me. You haven’t respected Sam. And you haven’t respected yourself.”

Dean was crying wetly against Castiel’s leg. Castiel took a moment to rub his back gently. He wasn’t ready to soothe that glowing ass. This conversation was far from over.

“Are you ready to tell me what’s been bothering you, pup?”

Rubbing his running nose against Castiel’s trouser leg, Dean stubbornly held his silence. Castiel allowed that silence, just rubbing Dean’s back until he bit out, “I told you there’s no problem.”

Castiel continued his gently rubbing a moment, before moving his hand to rest on the under curve of Dean’s ass. Said ass flexed beneath his delicate touch. 

“I want to believe you, Dean. And I would, were it not for the last three times we have been at this very point. Just know, pup, we are getting to the bottom,” and Castiel couldn’t resist curving his hand around Dean’s plump cheek, “of this.”

Castiel felt Dean’s belly heave against his thigh, as his brat drew in a breath to argue. But enough was enough. 

“Please let me know when you are ready to talk.”

Settling himself more comfortably, and making sure he still had a firm hold on Dean, Castiel peppered spanks on Dean’s milky thighs, and sensitive sit spots. Dean jerked, and emitted one “Cas!” before settling into stoic silence. Not that that lasted long. 

“No, Cas! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll stop!”

Castiel’s hand didn’t stop. “Are you ready to discuss the problem with me?”

Castiel held his hand above Dean’s ass, as his pup wavered. Too long. Sighing, Castiel applied himself more firmly to the curves of Dean’s ass, a firm, repetitive ciruit covering both Dean’s cheeks. Dean hated it. He hated knowing exactly where Castiel’s palm would land next. Although, as far as Castiel was concerned, Dean was lucky not to be paddled. 

It wasn't long before Dean gave in. “It’s Sam! It’s Sam! Sammy…”

And his beautiful brat dissolved into heart breaking sobs. Sam’s head had jerked up as soon as Dean spoke his name. While Castiel’s focus was all on his sobbing pup, he could scent the confusion and distress from the young alpha. After he’d gathered Dean in his arms, carefully arranging him so his tender behind was protected from the material of his trousers, Castiel tucked Dean’s head under his chin, holding him close. A quick look revealed Sam’s expression to be just as confused and distressed as his scent. 

“Ok, Dean. Thank you for telling me. Can you tell me more, please? What exactly has Sam done?”

There was a moment of tense silence. And then Dean spilled everything. His fears on Sam leaving, his fears that he was keeping him here, that Sam would get sick of him and just leave and it would be like Stanford, that Sam didn’t love him...

“Oh, puppy.” Castiel scented along the top of Dean's head. But he let him cry it out, just rocking him and murmuring soothing noises. This had obviously been going on since… since when? Since Sam went to Stanford? No wonder it had been hard to talk about. They sat there, Castiel holding Dean tightly until the sobbing had petered off into sniffles and coughs. 

Drawing a breath, Castiel’s tried to think of the best way to approach this, when his concentration was broken by the thump of Sam tumbling off the sofa. The young alpha knee walked across to Castiel, where he grasped Dean’s hands. 

“Dean.” 

Dean just sniffled and attempted to bury his head in Castiel’s shoulder. 

“Dean. I need you to look at me.”

“Go ‘way, Sammy. I know I’m pathetic.”

Oh, that kind of talk wasn’t on. He wasn’t sure how he was going to address it, but Castiel added it to his mental list Dean Care. Sam was persevering with Dean.

“Dean, please look at me.”

Sam was patient, waiting until Dean peeked out. He didn’t let go of Dean’s hands, just stared at his brother, until Dean fidgeted. 

“I need you to listen to me.” Sam’s voice was low and serious. Castiel felt himself paying attention.

As soon as he was sure he Dean was looking at him, he continued. “I’m not planning on going anywhere. I’m here, and for now it’s home. I know it might not be forever,” Sam raised his voice slightly, as Dean went to interrupt, “and if I do decide to move, I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you months before that I am looking and months before that I've found somewhere. Because I'm not going to run out, Dean, and I am never, never going to leave you like that again. Do you understand?”

Luckily Castiel’s hold on Dean was loose, as his omega threw himself at Sam. Sam grunted as over six foot of omega pushed him to the ground. However, when Dean glued to Sam, sobbing wordless apologies against his brother’s chest, Sam just sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother.

And Castiel finally felt that tension in his belly unknot. While Dean was otherwise engaged, he shook his hands, grimacing. He was either going to have to spank Dean more often, or keep a paddle somewhere handy, because his palms were now tender. It was worth it though, he thought, as he looked at his omega safe in Sam’s arms. And Dean hadn’t pulled his panties up, so that was a nice view of Dean’s extremely red thighs and ass. Although Castiel felt his cock stir, he ignored it. Not that he was ashamed of loving his mates red ass, but they weren't quite finished.

“Dean.”

Dean sniffled but turned to look at his alpha. Cas’s expression was soft, but his eyes were firm. 

“Thank you for being so honest. But now I need you to think about how we could have handled that in a much more timely and, dare I say it, less emotional manner.” He held a hand up, staving off an argument. “I think I’ve had quite enough defiance for today.”

Sighing, Dean extracted himself from Sam’s arms, and his hand’s drifted to the scraps of lace bunched around his knees. He paused and looked back at Castiel, who smiled. 

“Thank you for asking, pup. Yes, you may pull them up today. Now, corner.”

~o~

After Dean managed his time out without further incident, Castiel pulled him in for a hug. 

“Thank you, Dean. You were very well behaved.”

Dean sniffed, but didn’t argue. Kissing the top of Dean’s head, Castiel rocked him a moment, before setting him on his feet. 

“Go choose a movie for us, pup. We can watch it before bed.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed, but before he can cause himself trouble, Castiel cut him off. 

“You’re tired, Dean. You’ve been upset for days, and now you have two choices: movie and then bed, or bed.”

Dean’s dropped jaw was a pleasure to behold. “Why… you! If I…”

A light pat to Dean’s behind and Castiel sent him towards the TV room. “Choose a movie, pet.”

Dean strode towards the door, before stopping and turning. “Any movie I want?”

Castiel nodded, but Sam interjected. “Please not _Die Hard_.”

Dean’s looks is victorious. “Sorry, Sammy. It’s whatever movie _I_ want.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a brother too.
> 
> Notes and warnings: just to remind you, omega nakedness is common in this ‘verse and is not intrinsically sexual. In this household, the omegas are not being abused, and there is consent on all sides: to the rules and punishments, to the sexual situations, to the lifestyle.   
> If this is not to your taste (and if it is not, I have no idea why you are reading chapter 16) then Turn Back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to [superflyfrenzy](http://superflyfrenzy.tumblr.com/) for the read over. 
> 
> And this chapter is for [tricksterangelgabriel](http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com) because FINALLY we meet Gabriel <3

Dean was in a bad mood.

Again.

This time though, was different, while still being familiar and the same. Gone was the heart breaking silence and angst that had pervaded the home. Instead, Dean was edgy, and pushing, wanting a reaction of some sort. He had a litany of complaints about the smallest, and most mundane aspects of life. This was Dean in between hunts.

Which meant Dean was bored. And a bored Dean was a dangerous creature.

Cas was out of the house all day (he’d finally returned to work, the pressure from the bosses now greater than the pressure of Dean’s lonely puppy dog eyes). With Cas out, Dean seemed to live for five to six, when he’d make his way to the front door, wearing nothing but his cute little panties and collar, and settle on his knees to wait for his alpha to walk through the door.

And maybe – just maybe – Sam was growing to like that. He wasn’t jealous, no way! The kneeling thing was still a bit weird, but when Sam saw their expressions, the way both their faces lit up after being away from each other for only a few hours? Sam wanted that. Even if he teased Dean about being a love struck omega. It was true after all.

But despite Dean’s obvious excitement in the evenings, he was bored during the day. He prowled the house, and spent time in his room. No. _Studio_. Sam knew he’d been truly forgiven the day Dean shyly invited him into his studio and wow… Sam couldn’t believe he could be prouder of his brother!

And of course he spent time in Sam’s room. Snuggling, or gossiping, or just generally being cute. But now Sam was busier, and although he still welcomes his brother with open arms, it was harder.

~o~

“I want to study again.”

Dean snorted loudly. “Really, Sammy? You think I’ve lost my edge that much?”

And ok, that was a fair call. Sam’s usually neat space was filled with university guides, and timetables, and-

“Law?”

Dean was making an obvious effort to be polite and supportive. He eyed the leaflets from Wisconsin and Florida and Ohio and California with distaste, but made no comment about the locations.

“Actually…” Sam shuffled through the pamphlets, looking at pictures before pulling one out, shoving it at his brother. “The vet science course here is one of the best in the country.”

Blinking, Dean took the paper. “You want… a vet? You want to be a vet? Here?”

“Well, I love dogs,” and Sam knew there was more than a touch of defensiveness in his tone.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a vet, Sammy,” Dean hastened to assure his brother. “It’s just so different, you know? Definitely different from law. And law, well, that was always your dream, right? It’s all you ever fucking talked about.”

Grimacing, Sam sat down on the sofa. “Yeah, but that was because of the hunting. I only wanted to protect you.”

Dean snorted. “What?”

Sighing, Sam explained his youthful reasoning. “I only wanted be lawyer so I could bail you out.”

Which went about as well as expected…

“I hardly ever get caught!”

Sam just stared at him.

“The only reason I even met Cas, was because we were arrested and thrown in jail at St Louis. Or did you forget that?”

“Well, that was your fault, so-“

“We are _not_ going over this again!”

The brothers glared at each other. But given they had both received a spanking for this very argument, both were quite willing to drop to it. Sam took a deep a breath.

“The point is, Dean, I was only interested in law because you were hunting. If you’re not hunting then,” Sam raised a shoulder awkwardly, “well, I have time to figure out what I want to do, right? I don’t know that I want to be a vet, but I can take a few classes, get a feel. Cas has said he’ll support me…”

Dean raised his eyebrows at that, and Sam hurried on. “I’ll pay him back, of course, but to not have a million dollars in student loans, well, it’s the dream, isn’t it?”

Smiling, Dean shook his head. “Not judging, Sammy. Just surprised. Never would have thought you’d take Cas’s help, that’s all.”

Sam returned the smile. “Your alpha has made it very clear that I am part of his pack, and he looks after his pack.”

Dean nodded approvingly, because that did sound a lot like Cas. He was always looking after the Winchester brothers. Even when they didn’t want it.

“And I told you the truth, Dean. I’m not leaving without telling you, never again.” Sam put every ounce of his sincerity into that statement. Dean of course deflected, and looked away. But Sam caught sight of the slight blush and the small smile.

Sam was learning to be a good brother, and a good alpha too. The thought that he’d pleased his brother brought a smile to his own face.

~o~

He should be happy. 

As Dean lay on the couch, fingertips drawing aimless circles on the floor, he could hear the alphas in the kitchen, chatting about the day, and generally being happy. And sure, he _could_ go and join them. Things had been good recently, and Cas had been very pleased with Dean (and Dean blushed just thinking about how fucking pleased his alpha had been last night!), but right now? It was just too much effort.

Sam thought he was bored, but it wasn’t that. Not really. He’d talked to Cas about maybe getting a job, and Cas had, of course, vetoed it. And Dean could sulk and complain but he couldn’t argue because he’d fucking agreed to it. And, Dean knew, it wouldn’t solve the problem anyway. Because he just really wanted to kill something. He wasn’t made for this suburban, white picket fence life! But Cas, and now Sam were so serious about being settled. 

They seemed to forget, that until Cas, Dean had never had normal. And even when you thought about it, nothing about their relationship had been normal. But now? Now that they had normal, he’d really love to gank a vampire or something. The odds of Cas letting him do that, though? Zero. 

Ah… Vampires. Actually, if Dean was going to have a snowball’s chance in Hell of getting permission to hunt anything, he would have to find something else. Cas had a thing about vamps. Not that Dean blamed him…

The doorbell interrupted Dean’s depressed musings. He just turned his face to the back of the sofa. He’d rather be alone with his thoughts right now. Let someone else get the door. 

“Dean, can you get that?”

Castiel’s voice drifted in from the kitchen. Dean ignored it, instead sighing deeply and feeling very sorry for himself when a something heavy landed on him, forcing all the air from his body.

“Whatcha doin’, Dean-o?”

As Dean fought for breath, he found himself face to face with laughing golden eyes. 

“Gabriel,” Dean gasped with as much loathing as his oxygen deprive lungs would allow. As soon as he caught his breath he glared at his brother in law. “It’s rude to let yourself into someone else’s house and I fucking well know you were brought up better than that!”

Gabriel clutched his breast dramatically. “Oh! You wound me! Anyway, I waited and no one came, so either there no one was home or you were pouting.” The pain in the ass omega shot him a triumphant grin. “Guess which one it was?”

Dean sat up abruptly, dislodging the smaller omega, who landed ass first on the floor. Dean glared. This was good. Gabriel was a pain, and Dean was in the mood for a fight. And Gabriel was a scrappy bastard who gave as good as he got. It wasn’t killing anything, but it might help to brighten his otherwise dull afternoon.

“Fuck you! You waited for all of what, five seconds? And then you just _let_ yourself into the house? That’s fucking rude. What’d you do? Pick the lock?”

Puffing himself up with righteous fury, he deflated slightly when Gabriel held up a finger, the light glinting off an ornate key hanging from a- “Could you have gotten a key ring with more bling, Gabe?” Dean scowled at his brother-in-law. 

Gabriel just laughed. “Don’t be jealous, Dean-o. I can get you one. You like pink sparkles right? But that is beside the point.” Gabriel spread his arms, gesturing expansively. “This is still my home too, Dean-o. Cassie is my pack, which makes you my pack. And since I’m the big brother, that means there’s going to be some-”

Dean growled and launched himself at the smaller omega. Gabriel was ready though, and dodged, laughing as Dean face planted on the rug. Luckily it was a soft rug. Dean was down, but he had reach on his side, grabbing Gabriel’s ankle, toppling him. 

“Give it back,” Dean demanded. 

~o~

The sounds of crashing, raised voices, and growls drew the alpha’s attention. It sounded like a fight, Sam thought uncertainly, as he leapt up. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him from racing in to rescue his brother. 

“It’s ok, Sam. Dean is safe, he’s always safe in this house. But I do think it’s time to go and break it up.” Castiel wore his _very_ unimpressed face. “I know they’re in high spirits, but this is not appropriate.”

Unsure of what to say or do, Sam trailed after the alpha. And although he wasn’t sure what he expected to find in the lounge, it definitely wasn’t Dean rolling around on the floor, grappling with another omega. 

A _very_ attractive omega, with what appeared to be a very nice ass…

Sam idly wondered if visiting omegas were also required to wear more… less… appropriate clothing. A pretty image of a pert ass in lace crossed his mind, before Sam abruptly shook his head, dislodging all thoughts of sexy asses. Now was not the time to be checking out Dean’s assailant. He glanced at Cas, looking for clues as to what the fuck he should do. The omega’s hadn’t noticed the alpha’s yet, too intent on their disagreement. 

“You have a home, Gabe!”

“I know! Here with my family – love you too, Dean-o.” The new omega planted a kiss on Dean’s cheek. 

Dean spluttered at him. “Fuck off, Gabriel.” Holding him at arm’s distance, Dean’s face twisted into a sneer. “Oh… I know why you’re here. Caused a bit of trouble, and need to lay low? Of course, makes sense. Fucking trouble maker, that’s what you are!”

“Me?” Somehow Gabriel had gotten under Dean’s guard, and he now ran a hand up Dean’s chest, grasping Dean’s collar before tugging him closer. “ _I’m_ the trouble maker? Pretty sure it wasn’t me who disappeared and landed their pretty ass in ja-“

Castiel interrupted at this point, his voice cutting across Gabriel’s taunting and Dean’s growling. 

“This is not the behaviour I expect in my home.”

The two omegas broke apart, guilty looks on their faces. Both opened their mouths, talking over each other. Sam couldn’t quite make out the words (although if he had to guess there was a lot of ‘it’s his fault!’ going on), and Castiel didn’t even try. He stood there, arms crossed until silence reigned once more. When he was certain both omegas would hold their peace, he spoke. 

“Gabriel is, in fact, correct, Dean. This is his home.”

Gabriel shot Dean a smug grin. Dean scowled, but his expression lightened to a smirk as Castiel continued. “And as an omega living in my home, I am sure you are well aware of the house rules, Gabriel.”

“What? I didn’t-“

“Respect, Gabriel. We are polite and respectful of everyone in this house.” Castiel then ran his eyes over his brother. ‘And what exactly are you wearing?”

Sam blinked as he took in the slightly garish, but still pleasant visage. The suit was a pale gold pinstripe, well fitted across the shoulders and… hip area… while the darker gold of the shirt just enhanced his rather pleasant colouring. Narrowing his eyes, Sam tried to pinpoint what was so offensive. Caught up in his observation, Sam was rather taken aback when Gabriel quickly stripped down to his boxers. 

Dean snorted. “Are those fucking reindeer? And donuts? Perfect, but it’s not even close to Christmas, dude.”

Before Gabriel could reply (and although Sam had just met the man, he had no doubt there was plenty of sass to be had), Castiel raised an oppressive eyebrow. “Do you need a proper reminder, Gabriel, of acceptable attire?”

Gabriel gave a sigh to rival Dean at his brattiest. “Panties and a collar, but Cas –“

Golden eyes flicked to Sam. Castiel followed the look and smiled. “This is Sam. Dean’s brother. And our family.”

Gabriel grinned delightedly, grabbing Dean in a move that was half hug, half headlock. “You never told me your brother was such a stud, Dean!”

As Castiel cleared his throat, Gabriel rushed out of the room, returning minutes later wearing his collar. 

And nothing else. 

Sam blushed, trying his best not to look at the naked omega. Unlike Dean, Castiel’s brother appeared to have no issues with his nudity. Although, it made sense, Sam decided, as he tried not to stare at the shapely ass in front of him. Both Castiel and Gabriel had been raised to a traditional lifestyle. 

At least, that was what Sam assumed. Maybe it wasn’t the case at all? After all, was wrestling in the lounge room a traditional omega activity? Somehow Sam didn’t think so. Taking a seat on the sofa, Sam quietly watched the family drama unfold.

~o~

Not that there was really much drama. Gabriel and Castiel were engaged in a disagreement about “appropriate clothing”, and yes, Castiel used air quotes. Gabriel seemed to be arguing the only options were naked or assless glitter panties. Castiel’s brow wrinkled in pain before he started explaining the current dress code – Sam couldn’t help his slight thrill of happiness. He was going to get to see that cute ass in panties! Before Sam could get too happy though, Dean, had had enough. Huffing angrily before throwing himself on the couch, next to Sam, arms crossed tightly and pout firmly in place. Sam couldn’t help but reach out and tug Dean around until his head rested in his lap. Dean growled quietly into Sam’s belly, but didn’t pull away. 

Petting Dean’s hair, Sam settled down. It was so interesting, watching the Novak brothers. In some ways it was similar to watching Dean and Cas – Gabriel certainly seemed just as opinionated and argumentative – displaying his displeasure through wild arm gestures. Cas, in turn, was a statue, firm and unyielding. Arms crossed as he stared his brother down until finally, with shoulders slumped and a defeated sigh, Gabriel left the room. 

Castiel stared after his brother, and it was only when the sound of footsteps faded away that he turned his attention back to Dean.

“Dean, come here please.”

Sam felt, more than heard Dean’s complaints, but his brother still got himself to his feet and stalked over to Castiel.

“That wasn’t my fault, Cas! You know-“

A single hand held up stopped Dean in his tracks. “I don’t care who was and was not to blame. You are responsible for your own actions, just as Gabriel is responsible for his. And if you want to behave like pups, you will be treated like pups.”

Dean opened his mouth, ready to defend his honour (although how he was going to manage that, Sam had no idea. Dean and the other omega, Gabriel, really had been brawling like pups), when Sam’s mind went offline as Gabriel wandered back into the room, clad in a little golden thong that highlighted the curves of his hips and ass. He wandered towards his brother, hands on hips as he observed Dean’s pissed off expression. 

Castiel looked up at Gabriel’s approach, while just Dean ignored him, snorting and ready to continue, until Castiel laid a warning hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean scowled, but was silent. 

Sam really wasn’t sure what to think. 

“Ok, pups, on the couch. I think we need to talk.”

“What if I-“  
“Next to hi-“

Castiel raised his hand again, and both omega’s fell silent. 

“Not ready to talk? That’s ok. I can give you some thinking time. Dean?” Castiel’s voice was soft, and he jerked his head towards the door. It meant nothing to Sam, but Dean muttered under his breath, and stomped over to a corner filled with umbrellas and shoes. He stood there a moment, glaring at them until Cas’s voice urged him to action.

“Put them away, please.”

Two trips and all that remained was a shiny, empty corner. Suddenly Sam felt embarrassed that he hadn’t realised what was going on. Two omegas obviously needed two corners.

“I still think if Gabe lives here, he could have cleaned his own fuc- corner.” Dean quickly curtailed his swearing. While Castiel normally didn’t care, Dean trod more carefully around a pissed off alpha.

“Not my shit, Dean. Can’t believe you can’t even keep the corner –ah!”

With a yelp, Gabriel was pulled towards Castiel. Propping his foot against a table, Castiel bent the small omega over his knee, administering half a dozen firm slaps to the exposed cheeks. Sam caught his breath as the globes gleamed red. He liked that. 

Castiel released Gabriel, who pouted at his brother, rubbing his ass. “That hurt!”

“I can assure you, Gabriel, you will soon be used to that. And let me be clear: you are treading on thin ice. That attitude will not be tolerated. Now, Dean has kindly cleared out your corner. I want you go stand there and think about how you will behave while you are here. And Gabriel? I have no problems reminding you what is expected.”

Gabriel, who had been walking at a snail’s pace, quickened his step, nose firmly planted in a corner. 

Looking wildly around the now quiet room, Dean already had his nose in one corner.

“I am going to give you half an hour to consider what is expected in this house. And if I am unhappy with the answers, we will be discussing it over my knee. Sam, come to the kitchen with me.”

~o~

“What the hell, Cas?”

Castiel sipped his coffee, before turning his attention back to Sam. “You have a question?”

“Yes! I mean, no. Actually, I have no idea! What the hell just happened?”

Smiling, Castiel looked through the doorway, able to see both omegas. While they were technically behaving – nose into the corner, as requested – he could see them hissing at each other. 

“That, Sam, is my brother. Possibly the second most infuriating omega it has been my pleasure to meet.” A small smile played on the alphas lips. “And one I love very much.” Glancing at the clock, he clicked his tongue. “I need to get dinner started and Dean has an early bedtime tonight.” Castiel called through the door. “Pups? In here, please.”

Castiel waited until the two were in room. Sam thought they might be a little dejected? But no, Dean was in full sass mode. 

“Can’t count to 30 now, alpha?”

“You’re right, Dean. I do have trouble. After you help Gabriel settle into the guest bedroom, please lay the paddle on the bed. We’ll practice counting before bed tonight.”

Dean blanched, but Gabriel attempted to hide a giggle behind his hand. 

Castiel eyed the two omegas. “Have you finished with the backchat, Dean?” Silence met the pronouncement, and Castiel softened his voice as he continued. Dean, please go help Gabriel get settled. Then the two of you can have a rest before dinner.”

“What? Why the fuck do I have to-“

“I wasn’t aware that I asked, Dean.”

Sam could see Dean waver until with a deeply unhappy sigh, he grabbed Gabe’s arm. 

“C’mon. The rooms all made up, but the sheets are probably gonna clash with your fake tan.”

“I don’t fake tan!” Gabriel’s offended voice trailed after Dean. “This is my natural colour, all gold!”

And Sam could have _sworn_ that that was an ass wiggle at the door… Shaking his head, he expected Cas to be angry, or at the least stern. Instead, a small smile graced his face. Castiel caught Sam’s look. 

“What? You thought I would be angry? Despite appearances, those two actually like each other. And now, at least Dean won’t be bored.”

“You really think I don’t know my pup?” Castiel laughed at Sam’s stunned expression.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam alphas the fuck up.
> 
> Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry Christmas. It's Christmas somewhere still, right?
> 
> many thanks to squeakpigsrevenge for the read through: it is much better for it! 
> 
> if anything stands out as not being consistent, please let me know, I've reworked and rearranged this so many times I am sure something slipped through <3

Life was certainly… louder… with Gabriel and Dean in the same space. Louder, and, Sam had to admit, better.

He hadn’t been too sure at first. Despite Castiel’s assurances, Sam had worried. At first it had seemed to he was right: there were scuffles, and shouting matches, dramatic recriminations, and both had smart mouths that lead to them ass up over Castiel’s knee more than once. But there was also coming home to find them snuggled together on the sofa, working together in the kitchen, and on one quite momentous occasion, sunbathing nude in the garden. 

There was a lightness and happiness that hadn’t been there before, and while part of Sam wanted to know _why_ things were changing, his alpha was happy just to see the omega’s so content. 

~o~

With Gabriel there, things changed, of course. The omegas spent much more time together, and while Sam missed the snuggle time with his brother, there were benefits. The kitchen was much busier, for one thing. Although Dean cooked (and was amazing! Sam still couldn’t believe how freaking _domestic_ his brother was), he cooked with _purpose_. Gabriel, though? He cooked for fun. The golden omega had a very impressive sweet tooth, and Dean liked to indulge him. Most days would find the two of them in the kitchen – if not cooking, then reading, or drawing, or arguing. Almost without knowing it, Sam found himself spending more and more time in the kitchen. 

Originally, he’d worked on his college applications in his room, and while he was much more efficient, he preferred being in the kitchen. In a way, it reminded him of growing up, where Dean had made him do his homework where he could keep an eye on him. 

Now the eyes were the other way round, but still, it gave him a warm feeling. Dean pretended he didn’t want him there, snarling, and telling him he was in way. Gabriel argued (of course) saying how nice it was to have such a big, strong _handsome_ alpha. Sam ignored the following argument, instead smiling stupidly into his computer – and of course he didn’t miss Dean’s fucking huge smile when he thought Sam wasn’t looking.

The argument was typical of two, and it was weirdly relaxing. They bantered back and forth at break neck speed, and as much as Dean made him smile, the combination of the two was even sweeter. It didn’t help that Gabriel was a fine looking omega, and a natural flirt with an ass made for grabbing. Ok, so that but wasn’t so relaxing.

Don’t think with your knot, Winchester, he sternly warned himself. Be grateful for what you have. An alpha worth looking up to, a pack to love, and place to call home. 

Didn’t stop him accidentally finding their nude bathing spots a couple of times a week.

~o~

Sam didn’t think he was slow. Really. He was sensitive to emotion, and was incredibly highly attuned to Dean. But he just couldn’t get a handle on Gabriel! He sashayed, and flirted, and smiled, and stared, and fell into Sam’s lap with regularity. And yeah, on any other omega he would know it was a come on. 

But Gabe was traditional. Right? Which meant he was under the protection of… Cas? So he wouldn’t be flirting with Sam. 

Frowning into his computer screen, Sam was finally – maybe – at the point of asking Cas. If Gabriel wasn’t actually interested, then of course Sam would take a step back. But the flirting made him think he had a chance. 

And it wasn’t like it was marriage! They could get to know each other, do normal things, and see if they were compatible. Traditional courtships surely weren’t that much different to normal ones? While Sam considered the best way to approach Cas, the omega in question sashayed into the room, all tanned flesh and in one of those miniscule golden thongs... 

“Hey, Dean-o-“

Catching sight of Sam, he paused. Then, keeping his eyes on Sam, he posed. Provocatively, if Sam had to name it. Hands smoothed down his waist to rest on those gorgeous hips, and then, when he was sure Sam was looking, he stuck one out. And yeah, Sam couldn’t help his eyes tracking down those glorious curves. God, Gabriel was so fucking sexy. Luckily, before he could talk with his dick, Dean interrupted.

“Holy fuck, Gabe! Are those _wings_ on your fuckin’ thong? And why are they on your dick?”

“They’re not on my dick, _Dean_. Obviously they are placed on either side-“

“That’s on your dick Gabe. Ha! And you know what that makes you? A winged dick!” Dean chuckled to himself before turning back to whatever he was making. Gabriel, of course, felt the need to defend himself and loud disagreement breaks out.

By now Sam is well attuned to their interactions, and ignores their byplay. He’s too focused on Gabriel’s underwear. There… there were indeed wings on Gabriel’s underwear. Subtle gold wings that framed his cock rather nicely. It looked like it was firming up nicely – and fuck! Should Sam even be looking there? Was that sexual harassment? It wasn’t like the omegas had a choice of what to wear. Starting to look away, a slight movement drew him back. Was… was Gabriel actually thrusting in his direction? Sam raised shocked eyes to Gabriel’s face, but he was too busy arguing with Dean. 

His… his dick was certainly pointed at Sam. Gabriel was even twisting his body so his hips remained steady, even as he was facing Dean. Running a hand over his face, Sam sighed. This was why it was so confusing! Or was it confusing? Was Sam reading this right? He was _sure_ the cheeky brat was flirting, but he didn’t know if it was serious. And there was no way Sam could be anything but serious pack. He really needed to talk to Cas, and sooner rather than later! 

“ _You_ are calling _me_ immature?” Uttered in hysterical high pitch was all the warning there was before Gabriel tossed a carton of milk at Dean. 

~o~

There was this… moment of intense stillness, both omegas frozen. Dean stood there, mouth open, milk dripping down his face. Gabriel faced him, eyes wide with shock even as the now empty milk carton fell from his hand. In that moment, Sam knew that things were about to change, that Sam was about to change. He had to step up. He was an alpha in their little pack, and his omega needed a little reminder of how to behave. 

Before he could call to Gabriel though, time unfroze and Dean threw a bowl of flour on Gabriel. 

“That’s it, Dean-o! It is on!”

Between one breath and the next Gabriel had launched himself at Dean, the pair wrestling through the flour and milk. The slightly hysterical thought of dropping a few eggs to make batter crossed Sam’s mind, but he reined it in. He could have a breakdown in Cas’s office later. Right now he needed to alpha up. 

And like that, his thoughts were clear. Cas was pretty clear regarding house rules. Not a single member of the household was under any misapprehensions. And this? This was… this was so completely not ok it had never even been discussed! And the fact that Gabriel and Dean felt they could get away with this _in front of him_ , meant that there was something very wrong with the dynamic. Drawing a deep breath, he let a little of his Alpha bleed into his voice. 

“Enough.”

He didn’t raise his voice, but it was enough to stop both brats where they were. (And yeah, that felt pretty good. Sam could admit that to himself). 

“If you are going to behave like pups, you will be treated like pups.”

Reaching down, he hauled both omega’s up by their collars. 

“You are going to stand in your corners until I finish cleaning the kitchen, and then I am going to remind you about acceptable behaviour.”

Gabriel obviously saw that Sam meant business. Dean – poor, confused, Dean – had been living with a Sam who wouldn’t have _dreamed_ of spanking an omega. Sam stood there, tall and imposing. His arms were crossed over his chest and he stared at Dean. Without his permission, Dean dipped his head. And then his eyes narrowed. 

“What the fuck was that, Sam?”

“ _This_ ,” Sam stressed, “is me doing my job, as an alpha. We all know the house rules, Dean. There’s no confusion. And one of my responsibilities in the house is to maintain order.”

“Now look, Sammy-“

“And this confusion is down to me.” Sam waited until Dean was sullenly silent. “I apologise, Dean. I haven’t done a very good job of being an alpha. But I can promise you as of now, that’s going to change. So.” Sam paused for another breath. “Turn around, and march yourself to your corner. Think about what you could have done differently, and we’ll talk about that soon. You too, Gabriel.” The smaller omega jumped, smirk falling off his face. “We’ll be talking about this very soon.”

Dean was readying himself for a fight. Better now, than later, Sam grimly decided. 

But before they could even start, Castiel walked into the kitchen.

Looking around, he took in the mess, Sam’s stance, and the not-so-chastened omegas. 

“What happened to my kitchen,” he mildly asked.

~o~

The old Sam would have rushed to fill the space, made sure his voice was heard so that everyone knew where he stood. This new, newly mature Sam, waited until Dean and Gabriel stopped talking over each other. It took a while, as they only paused to yell at the other or dispute a statement. 

Castiel just stood there, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, until the two red faced and panting omega’s fell silent. 

“Sam?”

Startled, Sam shook his head. “To be honest, Cas, I don’t think it really matters what it was about.” Sam looked round the kitchen. It was a mess. Turning back to Cas, he shrugged. “I was informing them that they could stand in their corners until the kitchen was clean, and then I would deal with them.”

For a moment, Sam thought Cas would hug him. Instead he beamed a proud smile in his direction. 

“Exactly how I would handle it, Sam.”

~o~

Sam slowly moved around the kitchen, mopping spilt milk, sweeping up flour, and scrubbing at the mix, which had almost glued itself to the floor. In retrospect, he should have overseen the mess-makers clear it up. 

Fucking finally, it was back to it’s almost pristine condition. Looking around, Cas was reading at the table, Gabriel was staring sadly into his corner, and Dean… well, Dean scowled and sent a death glare Gabriel’s way. 

Taking a steadying breath, he decided to deal with Dean first. At least Gabriel looked like he was thinking about his crimes. Dean wasn’t, and as Sam moved behind him, he could hear the muttered complaints, which were nothing short of hilarious. And thought provoking. 

“Fucking Gabriel. Wouldn’t be here if Gabe could fuckin’ behave. Why can’t he go back home? To his _own_ house, and his _own_ town, with his own alphas- ouch!” 

Dean jumped as Sam laid a heavy hand down on his backside. He spun, ready to yell, but instead a strangled, “Sam?” escaped. 

 

Sam’s eyebrows were swallowed by his hair, and Dean’s eyes shifted to Cas. Sam could tell Cas hadn’t moved, but was ready to step in. Holding up one hand, Sam didn’t turn around. 

“I’ve got this, Cas.”

“Are you sure, Sam? I don’t want to push you-“

“I’m sure. Dean and I both need this.”

Sam kept staring at Dean, who shifted uncomfortably. It was the same puppy shift he did when Cas stared at him with alpha eyes. 

“Why are you in the corner, Dean?”

Dean just glared some more. 

Sam’s lips twitched, although he wasn’t amused. 

“I asked you a question, Dean. Why were you sent to the corner?”

Growling a little, Dean spat at him, “Because Gabriel can’t keep his fucking slic-“

Dean’s comments were interrupted by snarling from the other corner. Sam wasn’t having any of it. 

“If I were either of you, I would be thinking very carefully about how I was speaking.”

Both stopped talking, Gabriel dropped his head, while Dean eyes were lasers. Shaking his head, Sam grabbed Dean’s arm. 

“Looks like we’re going to have this conversation with you over my lap.”

Sam gently pulled a spluttering Dean over to the sofa. Seating himself, he then pulled Dean between his knees, trapping him there. Shocked green eyes stared at him.

“Sammy! This isn’t you! You’re a _liberal_ \- you don’t believe in this shit!”

He’d been uncertain about spanking Dean… and if he thought about it too much, still felt weird. But slowly and surely their dynamic had changed. Sam had changed. Right now, Dean was an omega who needed his backside reddened and his behaviour schooled. 

And for the first time, Sam was willing to do it. 

“I’m going to spank you, Dean.”

Dean’s head jerked, and he pushed back, trying to break out of the prison that was Sam’s knees. 

“What? Sam, no!”

“I’m going to spank you because you threw a tantrum in the kitchen, and that isn’t the way to get what you want.”

“That wasn’t me-“

“I’m going to spank you because you need it.”

“I don’t need-“

“You need the safety and security of knowing that the rules are going to be upheld.”

“That doesn’t mean-“

“Every single person in this house has a responsibility, Dean. And that includes me.”

~o~

Slack jawed, Dean stared at Sam, before his expression settled into one of stubborn defiance. What a load of horse shit! Dean didn’t need _Sam_ playing alpha. Because who the fuck was Sam kidding? Sam had been tip toeing around for fucking _months_ unable to deal with the fact that Cas was a little… heavy handed. He could barely stand to look at Dean’s cherry red ass, which, unfortunately, had been a rather common occurrence lately. It was Gabriel’s fault. It was all Gabriel’s fault and it was _always_ Gabriel’s fault. Sam hadn’t spanked Gabe last night when he mouthed off. He fucking deserved his time over Cas’s knee. And if Sam didn’t-

“Hey! Wait! Sam?”

His brother just looked at him before pulling him into a hug. 

“I know it’s been confusing.” 

Sam was talking to the top of Dean’s head, having tucked him under his chin. “ _I’ve_ been confusing. You and Cas have your ways, and I’ve come in and expected things to change to fit me. That was unfair, Dean. Unfair and disrespectful to you both. Well,” Sam’s arms tightened around him. “That changes. If I want to stay here-“

Dean’s heart leapt in his mouth.

“-then I have to make a better effort at following the house rules too. And that means enforcing the house rules. So I apologise, Dean. But know that I am going to do better!”

And fuck. That was Sammy’s _I know the path I must travel, and come hell or high water I will travel it_. Dean just wished Sam’s new Alpha Manifesto wasn’t getting its first airing on his ass!

~o~

After hugging him firmly, and making sure Dean knew how loved he was, and that Sam wasn’t angry, just disappointed, it was easy to pull his brother over his lap. Dean, however, was so stunned that not a work of complaint was uttered when he was ushered over Sam’s lap. 

And that was when the doubt set in: Sam froze. Because fucking hell, that was his brother’s bare butt, and he was about to spank it. Fuck! What was with his life choices? Maybe this was all a mistake and-

“Sam.” Castiel’s voice wasn’t loud, but it drew his focus. 

And then Cas just looked at him, offering support for whatever Sam decided. Breathing deeply, Sam nodded. He could do this. He _wanted_ to do this. There was a reason Dean was ass up over his lap. Sam was pretty sure he was the lecturing type, but now wasn’t the time to indulge: Dean had been left in this state of uncertainty for quite long enough. 

Still, he couldn’t resist a few words. 

“Just remember that we all have to obey the rules, Dean. I’m going to help you remember that from now on.” 

Sam carefully pulled Dean’s panties, so they sat just below the curve of his ass cheeks. They looked soft and round, and very pale. Well, Sam was going to change that.

~o~

If Dean had ever thought about being spanked by Sam (which he hadn’t), he would have thought they would be different. That Sam would gently school whoever was over his knee. In reality, it wasn’t so different. They both spanked fucking hard and fast. Sam, however, had fucking huge hands, covering more ground in less time, and it wasn’t long before his whole ass was red hot and fucking _hurt_. At least Sam didn’t spank the sit spot-

“Sam, move your hand a little lower.”

Fucking Cas and fuckin-ow! Fucking sit spots. While Dean knew better than to complain, he couldn’t help sniffling. It hurt _and_ the alpha’s were ganging up. He had no fucking hope now, not now that Cas was going to _mentor_ Sam. That was all kinds of fucked up.

Dean ignored Castiel’s calm words to Sam, stupid advice on how to spank the most affectively. Instead focusing on how he was not going to fight with Gabe any more. Because it was all his fault! Dean had been innocent, and it just wasn’t fair…

The spanking stopped, and Dean’s heart flooded with hope: maybe his ass was red enough to appease his brother.

“It isn’t Gabriel’s fault you’re here right now, Dean. You can thank your own behaviour for that.”

And Sam’s hand was back with a vengeance – five spanks to his right cheek, five to the left, sit spot, sit spot, repeat. The pattern made it worse, he _knew_ where Sam’s hand was going to land, and he couldn’t help but clench, and that made it hurt more, and he was never going to misbehave again and he was so sorry and… 

Dean broke down – tears and apologies fighting for dominance. He had no idea what he promised, that he’d never fight with Gabriel again, that he’d be the best behaved omega Sam’d ever meet, that Sam would never have to do this again. 

Dean half feared Sam would mock him (you behave? Riiiiight, Dean), but no such words were said. Instead, once Dean’s words were so tear filled no proper words could be heard, Sam rubbed his back gently, telling him how good he’d been. Dean let himself be pulled upright, new tears leaking as his tender rump hit Sam’s harsh, rough, jeans. With a small sob he leant into the cuddle, scenting along Sam’s neck, allowing those strong arms to hold him. It was much too soon before he was led to the corner and told to keep his nose there. 

The only positive was that Gabe faired just as poorly after being put over Sam’s knee, begging and snivelling much more quickly than Dean had. Dean wiped unhappily at his eyes, and fought the urge to reach back and rub the sting out of his ass. Those sorts of thoughts were the sort that could get an omega in trouble. Sammy seemed just as good at mind reading as Cas.

“Sorry, Sam! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again, I’m sorry!”

“Shhhhh. Shhhhh. It’s ok. All’s forgiven. You’ve been so good. Now I need you to wait in the corner for me, and think some more about what you could do differently.”

Jesus fucking Christ! Gabriel sounded so pitiful! Surely Dean didn’t sound so pathetic with Cas? A sudden tug on his collar had his head jerking back. Cas stared down at him, face relaxed but eyes laughing. 

“Yes. You do sound exactly like that.” 

Well. Fuck. Fucking Cas and his fucking mind reading.

Cas gently pushed Dean’s nose back in the corner. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gabe wiping away tears, as he stared resolutely at the wall. Both omegas waited until the Alpha’s left the room. Then waited a bit longer to make sure they weren’t coming back immediately. 

“Your brother has a hand of iron!”

Dean nodded sadly. “I think he’s gonna be fuckin’ spank happy too. He took to that too easily.”

“Like a proper alpha,” Gabe’s voice was dreamy, and Dean shot him a sharp look.

Gabriel was smart and sassy. And such a trouble maker it was easy to forget how he’d been raised. Whereas Dean had had a lot of reservations regarding the lifestyle, Gabriel had always found it calming and centering. One of the reasons he came to say with Cas so much. Yeah, yeah, so Dean totally understood why Gabriel came around.

And while Dean wanted his brother and his brother-in-law to be happy… He didn’t know how he felt about them being happy together. Dean was aware enough to realise it was for selfish reasons: he liked having Sammy home. He even liked having Gabriel here, and if he wasn’t so afraid that they’d move away together, he’d support them!

Wiping away new, angry tears, Dean came to a decision: he’d stop being a whiny bitch and omega the fuck up! Sam and Gabriel’s happiness was more important that Dean needed housemates. With new determination, Dean was going to support his brother and brother in law as best he could. 

A quick glance revealed Gabriel so caught up in his happy feelings, he didn’t scent Dean’s distress. Which he was happy about. Now though, he had to decide what to do…

~o~

They were idiots, Dean decided. Absolute fucking idiots. 

It was almost painful watching them. They were obviously head over heels for each other, and obviously didn’t realise the feelings were reciprocated. 

Dean didn’t understand why Sam was so fucking blind! Gabriel shook and shimmied, fluttered his eyelashes, and on more than one occasion rubbed his (admittedly lush) booty up against Sam. Gabriel appeared to have an endless collection of gold panties. Dean had to admit his favourite were the ones that blended so perfectly with Gabriel’s skin that Sam spat out his morning coffee, thinking Gabriel was naked.

Sam was an adult. Surely he understood that an omega didn’t practically hump your leg if he wasn’t interested? Shaking his head in disgust, Dean sipped his coffee. He’d obviously missed a huge part of Sam’s education when they were growing up. 

Sam appeared to have no fucking clue. Where Gabriel was bold, Sam was unsure. (Dean would cast doubt upon his alpha-ness, but his ass still hurt. Stupid, big, hands). Pulling at his fingers Sam would gulp and flush and stammer, and on hilarious occasion, turn tail and _run_. But when he thought that Gabe wasn’t looking, he’d look at Gabe like he was a gift from God. 

Dean was torn between helping and staying far, far away, but Cas’s firm expression told Dean what he could expect if he decided to “help”. Still, he took his time deciding what to do. Cas wasn’t _always_ right, after all.

So he watched. By unspoken agreement, Gabe and Dean avoided the kitchen. The lounge became their new daytime home. Dean had taken to curling up on one of the giant, pillow filled chairs, sketch book in hand as he watched the star crossed lovers. And if that got too boring, he could have a nap. Best. Fucking. Pillows. Ever! 

Not that it did get boring. While it was no Dr Sexy, it was still pretty fucking fascinating. But the pillows were, more often that not, too comfortable, and more than once he’d woken up to Gabriel curled around him. And of course that meant he had to stay there. He wasn’t cruel. And Gabriel looked really cute when he slept… except when he drooled, but based on Sam’s sappy expression from across the room, he even found that cute.

Idiots. The both of them. 

Not that Dean was perfect. He couldn’t think about Sam and Gabe’s relationship, or lack thereof, all the time. Sometimes he thought about his own shit. Especially his shit with Sam. 

Now that he’d had time to think about he, he recognised he’d been a dick to Sam. Cas had been right to call him out on that passive aggressive shit. And while he wasn’t exactly a fan of the new spanking Sam, who was a might too ready to pull an omega with a reasonable argument over his knee, he had to acknowledge that Sam seemed happier and more relaxed. 

It had taken a lot more soul searching, but Dean finally admitted it wasn’t just because Sam had more responsibility in the house. It was always because of Gabriel. Even though they were both fucking idiots. 

So. 

Dean would give them his blessing. But he wouldn’t facilitate them. They had to figure it out for themselves. 

Cas agreed that it was the best course of action.

~o~

“You’ve been so good for me, Dean. So good. I’m so proud of you.”

Castiel had Dean backed against a wall, one hand possessively pulling at his collar, the other wrapped around his waist holding him close. Little pants and gasps left his omega as Castiel kissed marks across Dean’s chest. 

“Cas!”

“So good, Dean. I know it’s been hard to leave your brother and mine to find their own way.” 

Dean couldn’t help but preen even as he melted against Cas. His pup always responded to praise. And Castiel was so proud of the way Dean had not meddled.

Dean purred against him, mumbling. As soon as Castiel listened to the words, he stopped his kissing, ignoring Dean’s pitiful whine as he turned his omega bodily, looking seriously into his eyes. 

“Do you honestly think that Gabriel is the problem?

He could see the moment when Dean realised he’s spoken aloud. Sighing, Castiel caught Dean’s chin as he attempted to look away.

“No, Dean. If you have a problem with Sam and Gabriel we need to discuss it. I thought you were fine with this, happy for them. But if you are concerned…” Castiel trailed off, before pinning Dean with a hard stare. “They are both a big part of our lives. And I know your family, Sam, is important to you-“

“Gabe’s family too, Cas! Of course I don’t have a problem with him. It’s just… well, can you imagine them wanting to live with their brothers? With _us_? They probably need their own space, and if it was someone else, then they might move here too, because they wouldn’t actually know how strict you are, but Gabe knows, and Sam’s going to go to college somewhere else anyway and-“

Dean rambled on and on. Castiel stroked his hair, softly encouraging Dean to speak all his fears. They were ridiculous – Castiel knew they were ridiculous. Sam and Gabriel were courting, not that either of them realised it yet, and Gabriel was starting to nest – here, in their home. Not that it would proceed before Sam formally approached him, but Castiel knew the younger alpha would. 

His pup was, Castiel thought fondly, extremely obtuse. He’d never once realised that the only reason Gabriel left was because he was jealous of what Dean and Castiel had. And now that Sam was becoming a more… well, a more _traditional_ alpha, Gabriel could see his a way to have the life he wanted, alongside the people he loved.

Not that he would have stopped it- even is Sam had stayed as “liberal” as he thought he was. His brothers’ happiness was of great importance to him. And really, so was Sam’s. The younger alpha was _pack_ and as such, Castiel protected his happiness. Not as important as Dean’s, he silently acknowledged, but very little was as important as Dean’s happiness. 

Tucking his omega firmly under his chin, he wrapped his arms tightly around Dean. Who eventually took the hint, and relaxed against him again.

“You know I’ll take care of it.”

Dean, sassy brat that he was, sniffed. “I know you’ll _try_ to take care of it, Cas, but you kinda lack people skills. It’s ok that you suck at something,” Castiel was hastily assured. 

Stifling a snort, Castiel applied his hand to Dean’s ass. “Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I am well able to look after my family.”

Dean bowed his head – a sham of agreeance, but one he would take. 

“I know when to listen, and when to act. When to discipline,” he didn’t stop his hand from tugging at Dean’s collar, “and when to reward them.”

Green eyes peered up in interest. 

Humming thoughtfully, Castiel looked at his pup, he attempted to look demure. He didn’t hide his smile, just pulled Dean in close, cupping Dean’s ass as he dropped a kiss on top of his head. 

“And you’ve been very good, pup. Definitely time that we did something nice.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they become a family. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n I commissioned [tricksterangelgabriel](%E2%80%9Dwww.tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) for the art at the end. It definitely has the feel that I wanted this last chapter to have.

Castiel decided that until Dean and Gabriel could prove they were at least vaguely responsible, there was a one omega in the kitchen rule. Both brats had whined about it, of course. The kitchen really was the heart of the home, and they actually liked being together. Like puppies, they gravitated towards each other for warmth and affection.

When Sam brought this up, Castiel nodded, but stayed firm. “It’s best they learn this lesson now, Sam. I’d rather a few weeks of pining-“

(Days, Sam thought to himself. Cas was hardly more able than Sam to ignore the puppy dog eyes from _both_ of them)

“-than lose the kitchen. There are plenty of other places they can be together. Places that are less of a fire hazard.”

Not that Sam was arguing – certainly not when House Alpha Cas made a decision. Plus, it was a valid point, and he'd grown used to having home cooked meals together. Like a real family. And a functional kitchen was an integral part of that. He was more than happy to play his part and bend an omega who had no sense of direction over his hip for a quick reminder, before sending them on their way. He was growing somewhat immune to the heart broken looks sent his way afterwards.

And, more the point, the kitchen was still standing.

He never thought he'd say it, but living with two headstrong omegas was almost harder than hunting. He’d never admit that out loud though. And definitely not to Dean.

Not even on his death bed.

Dean caused enough trouble when he wasn’t even trying.

~o~

Life was comfortable. This worried Sam on a deep level. Winchesters never got domestic bliss. Well, Dean had somehow created a weird bliss bubble filled with traditional roles, and he was happy. Gloriously happy. Dean deserved every bit of it, and Sam wasn't selfish enough to disrupt that. Much as he loved being here, Cas and Dean were the ultimate in a one alpha household. Sam's presence was sure to cause problems eventually, no matter how much he loved being there. Knowing that he would have to move, he decided that while he was still there he would enjoy what he could.

Things had changed from when he first arrived – and not just because Sam was sitting there judging! Now that Castiel felt secure that Dean wasn't going to scamper off as soon as his back was turned, the alpha back at work full time. Even Sam was out of the house most days: he'd finally started school again, and studying was _much_ harder than he remembered. Maybe older brains just weren't meant for study.

This left Dean and Gabriel at home, so the majority of the household chores fell to the omegas. This seemed unfair, and Sam argued that he was home studying at least half the time, and didn't mind pulling his weight, but was informed that study was important.

Not by Dean, although the omega was much happier now that Sam was close by for at least four years. Sam didn’t have the heart to bring up transfers, not even in jest.

"You can't cook, Sam." Had been Dean’s helpful input. "Although I don't mind you want to clean the bathrooms..."

Gabriel had elbowed Dean in the ribs before turning to Sam. "Right now Dean and I aren't doing anything." He raised his voice, speaking through Dean's offended response. "And if things get busy for me, or Dean has a show, then I know you'll both help! That’s how it works, right?"

Gabriel sounded so satisfied, but Sam's brow furrowed. "Why would you have a show, Dean?"

Gabriel clapped his hands over his mouth. Dramatically. Everything he did was so dramatic. Why was that so damn cute?

"You didn't know! Oh God - what have I done? Dean! I didn't... it wasn't... I'm sorry!"

Despite the dramatics, it was a sincere apology. Dean waved it off, but his blush and embarrassed shuffle made Sam determined to find out what Gabriel was talking about.

Dean groaned. "I recognise the look, Sammy. You're not letting this go, are you?"

It was Sam's turn to blush. "You don’t have to tell me, Dean. I can just find out on my own."

Dean looked horrified. "That's worse. Who knows what the fuck you'll find."

Pursing his lips, he looked towards the stairs, before squaring his shoulders and exhaling loudly. "Right. Let's get this over with."

Dean walked up the stairs like a criminal to the gallows. Gulping, Sam followed. 

Dean wasn't the dramatic sort. This was going to be bad.

~o~

Sam was a fool. An absolute _fool_. Of course Dean was fucking dramatic. Everything about him spoke of drama, from the way he pushed Cas's buttons to his dramatic swan song when Gabriel accidently sat on him. How could he have forgotten?

Wide eyed, Sam stared around him, ignoring Dean’s nervous shuffling, and Gabriel’s endless chattering. This was on him. He should have known about this. He’d been in Dean’s home for weeks. Vaguely, he remembered Cas telling him to ask Dean about his workshop. And there was mention of Dean organising the art for the house but-

"I thought Cas meant you chose it, not that you made it!"

Sam's outburst silences the room. Both omegas look at him, wide eyed. Turning, Sam reached for Dean, and hauled him into his arms.

"Wha- Sammy?" It was a squawk, but Sam wasn’t about to tease.

"You are so amazing, Dean. So amazing and talented. And you drew those pictures in my rooms. The ones I love so much! You drew them for _me_.”

Sam peppered kisses over a shocked Dean's head. "No wonder I love them, Dean. And I never said thank you."

Sam stopped all Dean's attempted efforts of escape, before the omega finally sighed and relaxed into the embrace. Wobbling only slightly, Sam seating them both the sofa, Dean in his lap. The space beside him quickly filled with Gabriel who snuggled up close.

"You didn't need to, Sam." Dean's voice is quiet, but Sam is listening. "And you did say thanks. You said you liked them, and the room. You said it was perfect."

"It was. It is! I don't know what I did to deserve-"

Dean pushed back, and grabbed Sam's face. "You're family, Sam. That means this is your home. I wanted you to like it."

Dean looked as if he was about to say more, but was interrupted as Gabriel tackled Dean out of Sam’s lap and onto the floor.

"Come to my arms, brother! We are all family."

"We’re already fucking family, Gabe!"

The fight went on around him. Sam was too busy thinking about home.

~o~

Although he’d been relegated to the kitchen for drinks duty, he hadn’t got far. When Cas walked in, he was staring into the mugs cupboard.

"Uh, sorry, Cas." He quickly gathered the cups and cocoa. "I’ll be there in a moment."

Smiling gently, Cas grabbed some popcorn from the pantry. "There's no rush, Sam. I think we've got a good twenty minutes before those two agree on a movie. Oh, and Gabriel requested extra marshmallows."

Sam was momentarily diverted. "I thought was why we took turns? Doesn’t Gabe get to choose today?"

Nodding formally, Cas agreed. "Yes, but Dean threatened to eviscerate him if he chose _The Little Mermaid_ again." A few chuckles escaped. "And while I didn't grant permission for murder, I don't want to watch it either."

Smiling his agreement, Sam focused on the cocoa before turning back to Cas.

"Say, Cas..."

Castiel had almost reached the kitchen door, but when he looked back at Sam, he must have seen something in the young alpha's face, because he marched straight back to Sam. Leaning against the counter he focused all his attention on Sam.

"Yes, Sam?"

Now that he was under the full force of that stare, Sam wasn't sure where to begin. "Dean showed me his studio today..."

It was beautiful, the way Cas's face lit up.

"He's so very talented. Did he tell you about any of his shows?"

"No, not yet."

Pride oozed off the other alpha. "Yes, his works are very popular. He's sold to a few major galleries. "Bigwigs" have come," and he even used the air quotes. Sam was hard pressed to laugh, "and asked him exclusive rights to his work. Dean, uh... told them where to go."

A laugh was surprised out of Sam. "He _what_?"

Cas grinned back. "Yes. Apparently they attempted to "schmooze" him, telling how this was an offer not many omegas would get, inferior as their work is.” Castiel’s eyes sparkling innocently. “I just can’t understand why Dean would find that offensive. But, Dean being Dean, the outcome was not pretty. Or cheap. I had to spank him, of course. He can't go around causing damage to people and property willy-nilly. Even though he was provoked, we have rules.”

Sam blinked, although why he was surprised they had rules about property damage he wasn’t sure. This was Dean after all. Before he could get more details, Cas had them back on track.

“However, I do not believe that is what you wished to speak about?”

Cas was right, but Sam didn’t quite know how to say it. Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath. 

"Dean said that this was home."

Frowning, Castiel nodded. Clearing his throat, Sam added, "He said it was my home too."

He watched the alpha from under his eyelashes, unsure how he would react. 

"Of course."

Huh?

"Of course this is your home, Sam. I am sorry if I wasn't clear, but I'm not sure how else I can say _this is your home too_." The frown deepened. "Dean, Gabriel, you... you are all my family. My pack. In fact, I thought…"

Castiel had a funny look on his face, he even opened his mouth, before shutting it with a snap. 

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about, Sam?"

Deep in thought, Sam shook his head. Could he really stay? Was he actually going to get something he wanted?

"Well, then... just remember my door is always open. And by that I mean that your conversation is always-"

Sam laughed, and shooed the alpha out of the kitchen. “I get what you mean, Cas. Now you’d better get back there before world war three breaks out!”

Immediately concern crossed Castiel’s face. “I can’t hear anything! Surely… no, Dean wouldn’t eviscerate Gabriel, he didn’t have permission.”

Picking up the popcorn he headed headed towards the lounge room, Cas was back a few moments later to inform Sam that they'd chosen _Mulan_ and that the cocoa was required.

Sam got to work.

~o~

It was hard to investigate things when you were banned from being near the person you were investigating. Ok, so he was only banned from the kitchen. And only when Gabe was there. But since Gabe was in there all the fucking time, Sam was in there all the fucking time, and that left Dean no opportunity to interrogate his brother. He had to laugh at himself. A fucking hunter, trained through life to stalk the shadows, and brought low by an alpha with eyes in the back of his head. Even when he wasn’t in the building. Frowning, Dean considered investigating Cas. That really wasn’t very human of him…

 _Focus, Winchester_ , he harshly ordered himself. Cas’s supposed humanity was not the main issue. It was Sammy. He knew _something_ was going on, but he couldn’t freaking figure out what! Cas and Sam would exchange all these _looks_ , and Dean wasn't fucking oblivious! You learnt to read tension and emotion in a house like this. Sometimes it literally saved your butt.

At least wasn't a _bad_ feeling. It was, more…. ah fuck it. Dean knew exactly what it was. Sam was in the middle of making a huge fucking decision. Dean just didn’t know what it was. The tells were obvious even if you hadn't raised someone practically from birth. Grumping quietly to himself, he cursed his rotten luck. If there was a problem with Sam, surely someone should talk to Dean? Who was the older brother?

Even without knowing, Dean ached to do something. He hated that furrow between Sam's eyes, and the _tap tap tap_ of his pen when he studied. Ah, so maybe he wasn't totally altruistic. But! If he hadn't thrown that pen across the room there would have been murder. Totally worth the spanking and corner time, especially when Sam smiled properly.

Totally worth it.

Cas was acting odd too. Looking at Sam, looking away, and then looking back at Sam. In Dean's experience, if Cas thought you needed to talk, you fucking talked. There were fake options, and sure, Dean generally chose the hard way, but it wasn't like the actual talking was a choice.

So it meant that it was something Cas didn't feel like he could offer advice on. Wracking his brains, Dean couldn’t think of a single thing Cas didn't have an opinion on, but maybe it was different rules for alphas. Biting his lip, Dean wondered if he should just brave the kitchen and have it out with Sam...

A sharp tug on his hair brought furious eyes round to... oh... Cas.

Dean dropped his head. "Alpha."

"I'm not going to warn you more than once, pup. You are to keep your nose out of this one."

Dean puffed up as best he could while still keeping his head bowed. "Sam's my brother, and I'm not going to stand by and-"

"Dean."

Ahhhh... the deadly serious voice.

"I know you care for your brother, and it's commendable. But there are things he has to decide on his own. If he wanted advice he'd ask for it."

Dean was never able to keep quiet even when it was the smart thing to do.

"Yeah, but you want to say something to-"

Dean was hauled to his feet. He closed his eyes, ready to feel Cas's hand descend on his defenseless rear. Instead, Cas sat on the couch and pulled Dean into his lap. Not that Dean was complaining!

Still... "Cas?"

Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair, the other gently stroking his belly until he was pliant and relaxed. Damn Cas had magic fingers!

"And even though I want to say something, I'm not. Because I have self-control, and because it's not my place. It is up to Sam to start the conversation, when he is ready."

Dean opened one eye accusingly. "Yeah, but you know what's going on!"

Cas laughed, his beautiful rumble that vibrated through his body. And Dean’s.

"I only have some ideas, precious pup. And no-" he forestalled Dean's interruption. "I am not going to tell you. If you have been listening to me, you'd know it's not my place." He sighed deeply, but continued on. "I'm not even going to tell you to stop thinking about it - I'm not going to ask you to so something you are incapable of-"

"Hey!" Dean was mortally offended. He was totally capable of that. He just didn't want to. It was an important difference.

"-but I will be ensuring you don't go to Sam with troublesome questions."

Dean's belly quivered. Cas was using all the good voices today. "How you gonna do that, Cas?"

Cas looked imperiously at him for a moment, before bending and covering his face with kisses. Lingering at his lips, he tugged gently at Dean's bottom lip until he opened his mouth, allowing Cas to deepen the kiss. 

When he finally got his breath back, Cas was smiling down at him.

"You really think you can hide anything from me, pup?"

Not fucking human. Still, Dean was willing to put up with it. 

~o~

Sam hated feeling stupid. He prided himself on his awareness. And he’d missed some big things. He’d been so sure he didn’t have a place here, he’d missed it being offered to him. Again and again and again. 

Home. Family. Pack.

The problem was he wanted more than that. He was pretty sure the rest of the house hold knew – it wasn’t easy ignoring both Dean's pointed looks, and Castiel's aborted conversations- but he wasn’t ready to discuss it. Instead, he cuddled Dean and Gabe, and when Dean looked like he was about to ask questions, Sam invited Gabe to the kitchen, saving himself from his brother. 

It was a low move, and Sam had no regrets. After all, it was more than an avoidance tactic. The more time he spent with Gabriel, the more he wanted to spend time with him. In fact, he had moved ever closer towards courting Gabe. Asking permission to court Gabriel, he hastily amended. Even in his own mind he couldn't do it without Castiel's permission. 

It just didn’t seem straightforward. How would that work if they were both living under the same roof? Would Cas allow them time together? Would he have to be chaperoned by _Dean_? 

God! Even the thought caused him to collapse pathetically against the kitchen table. He even whined out loud. Dean as a chaperon. He couldn't imagine anything worse. 

Well, only one thing worse. And that was not having the option to court his omega at all. Because Gabriel was... well, Gabriel was amazing! He was cheeky, and headstrong, difficult and moody. Sam muffled his laughter in his text book. Sounded like some other omega he knew. 

He was more than just a cheeky brat though. He was funny, and loyal. Creative, and hardworking, and yeah drop dead gorgeous. If they were ever mated, Sam hoped Gabe would wear nothing but his collar and gold underwear. A little flush of guilt ran through him. Should he be thinking about Gabriel like that?

It wasn't like he could help himself. Gabriel - who was somehow unaware of his emotional pain - was happily pottering around the kitchen in that ridiculously (gorgeously) skimpy thong. Without warning his blood heated up. Because Sam had already been gifted by the Gods. He had actually _touched_ that gorgeous ass. At the time, he hadn’t paid it much attention. Well, only to make sure that he turned it red and hot. And he had.

But he wanted to touch it in fun ways too...

 _Get you're knot under control, Winchester_ , he firmly told himself. He didn't want his arousal filling the kitchen. Although he had already wondered if Gabriel was extra wiggly at the moment, or if it was just wishful thinking. He hoped it was Gabriel, otherwise he’d have to take himself out of circulation. Normally he did a better job of not fixating on Gabe’s very bare and very pretty ass.

Dropping his head to table with a thud, he ignored Gabriel’s' "Sam?" and tried to think of other things. Like... like the weird pride he felt when he’d looked at his two red-assed omega’s, noses firmly in corners. Hell, to his embarrassment (although Cas didn't mock him), he even embraced it. After that they'd both been spanked, it was amazing how much calmer they were. Happier. Snugglier. God! Shouldn't he have a bit more doubt about where he was heading.

Wait… was this any better? Chewing his lip, and taking another covert look at Gabe’s ass, he decided it was better. And it was important. Despite his cheeky ways, Gabriel was a traditional omega, who needed a traditional alpha. He needed an alpha who would love and adore him, but also bring a sense of calm and stability to balance his (adorably) chaotic self. And Sam wanted to be that alpha. 

Fuck. 

He really did want to be that alpha! With a renewed sense of purpose, he was determined to talk to Cas. Soon. Yeah... that was the right thing to do. Sam put his head down to learn about anesthetic rates for different household pets. 

So focused on his study, he didn't notice Gabriel's little twirl and subsequent pout as Sam ignored his apron. It was the one that temptingly invited the viewer to _kiss the cook_. Maybe it was time to step up the seduction? 

~o~

What was the best way to approach Cas? Sam didn't want to make a big deal of it, but it was also important. Should he ask Cas if they could talk in his study? Or was that too formal? Maybe he should do it outside of the house. Did he need to bring a courting gift? Why the hell did he study his course this afternoon and not ways to court a traditional omega?

God. What was he thinking? He couldn't do this. Cas would take one look at him and decide he was not right for Gabriel. Well, of course. Gabriel was special, he deserved only the best and-

"Sam?"

The runaway thoughts were interrupted by Cas. Looking up, he saw the alpha leaning against the kitchen doorway, dishcloth and plate in hand. A quick glance at the table revealed it cleared. Shit. And it was his turn to do the dishes.

"Sorry, Cas. I know it was my turn."

Cas waved away his apologies. 

"That's quite alright. You seem to have something on your mind this evening."

Sam gulped. Now was the perfect time and he just wasn't ready. What if Cas rejected his suite? Where would that leave him? Homeless? Could he really mess this all up? 

"Sam."

Castiel's voice was right beside him, and Sam looked up into kind eyes.

"Whatever you are worrying about, I can guarantee that it's not as bad as you think. Now, would you like to-"

"Pee-you! What's with the stench in here?"

Great. Now Gabriel was there to witness his humiliation. Cas's hand on his shoulder meant he couldn't sink under the table never to emerge again. Was he such a sadist?

"Have you chosen the movie yet, Gabriel? No? Then why are you here. I believe I said to fetch us when you've agreed."

"Oh, come on, Cas-"

"No. Back to the lounge. Unless..."Castiel's voice turned very kind. "Gabriel, if you need a spanking and an early night, you only have to ask-"

"God, Cas. You are in such a-"

Gabriel’s voice trailed off into the silence. Even Sam had come out of his mini... well, he wasn't going to call it a panic attack, so his mini _thing_ to stare at Gabriel. He'd seen Dean mouth off to Cas, but Gabe generally minded his manners.

When Castiel responded, it was in the mildest of tones. "Would you like to finish that sentence, Gabriel?"

Shooting a quick look at Sam, and seeing him looking at him, the outrageous omega gave him a wink before responding airily. 

"No, no. I should get back to Dean. Trust me, if I leave him to choose it's going to be _Die Hard_."

"Hey! Still better than friggin' _The Little Mermaid_." Dean was obviously close enough to hear everything.

Sighing dramatically, Gabriel paused in the doorway. "See what I have to put up with? You both owe me!"

Spinning on his heel, he sashayed out. Sam blinked. 

"What happened then?"

Cas's lips twitched, and he pulled Sam up by the shoulder. "That was Gabriel’s way of making sure you were ok. Now, come talk to my while I finish the dishes."

~o~

Worrying at his fingers, Sam wondered how to start. It shouldn't be so hard. Really, it had been on his mind for a long time. And Cas wasn't some monster. No. He was the fairest, most level-headed alpha he'd met. Who was now facing him, arms crossed and one sardonic eyebrow raised.

"Sam. Just tell me. I can’t imagine it’s as bad as you fear, and if it is, we'll deal with it."

It was a generous offer that Sam had every intention of rejecting. What he meant to do, was calmly inform Cas that there was nothing wrong.

What actually came out of his mouth was, “I want to court Gabriel.”

Castiel at least did him the honour of pretending to look surprised, but he was a terrible actor. 

As the silence built, Sam fidgeted. He really wanted to break the silence but couldn’t force any words out. Instead he had to wait for Castiel, who was taking his sweet time!

Eventually he said, “Are you sure you really want to do that? He’s quite a handful.” 

Sam nodded, before finding his words. “I do. I really do! I… we still need to get to know each other of course. And I’ll follow any rules you have, doors open, Dean has to be present, but I really hope that’s not a rule, Cas, because the _Dean_ chaperoning is…”

Sam couldn’t even explain the horror of that, but Cas understood if the smile on his face was anything to by. 

“Sam, you have my blessing. We’ll have to ask Gabriel what he-“

The slam of the kitchen door hitting the wall was a shock to say the least. Gabriel stood there, chest heaving before he stalked towards Sam, eyes level and dangerous.

“Yes! I say yes! You can’t say no, Cas it’s not up to you!”

Dean was close behind, falling dramatically against the kitchen door before punching the air. “I fucking _knew_ it! I knew it was this two assholes! Damn it, Cas. This wasn’t a secret.”

Dean’s words were lost to Sam as strong arms were wrapped around his waist as Gabriel burrowed in. 

“You made your choice, Sam. Don’t think I’m letting you go.”

Sam looked down, and Gabriel’s expression hadn’t changed. Before he could respond, spit out his own promises, Gabriel was dragged from his arms, and pushed towards a corner with a mighty fine smack to his rear. Sam was torn between grabbing him back and checking that ass out properly. He was allowed to now, wasn’t he?

“Cas! This is my romantic moment! And your moment! You’ll be free of me! You get to, probably, marry me off, and instead of enjoying that, you pull me out of my one true loves arms? What is wrong with you?”

“Given the fact that you both live here, and will continue to do so, I find myself singularly unmoved by you plea. Corner. Now.”

“What? That’s not fair.”

Castiel raised one eyebrow. “Really? Well, because it is your “big romantic moment”, I will indulge this. Do you think, if and when you and Sam are mated, that the house rules somehow change?”

Gabriel’s mouth dropped, and even Dean froze mid _I was right_ dance. The silence was deafening. Lips pursed, and arms crossed Cas looked from Dean to Gabriel. 

“Because I was _certain_ that there was still a moratorium on how many omegas could be in the kitchen at once.”

Sam fell to a seat as the sound of defensive omegas filled the air. Of course they were going to end up, red assed with their noses in the corner. Because that was how it was here. And it was how they all liked it. Wiping a subtle tear from his eye, Sam couldn’t hide his huge grin. Finally the Winchesters – both of them – had a home. Finally, they had their family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Wow! We got to the end. 
> 
> It's been a hell of a ride, that is for sure. I haven't written anything that's challenged my readers in such a way before! That has been a mixed blessing to say the least.
> 
> I just want to say thank you for the encouragement, and support, and comments. It's meant a lot. 
> 
> I've been sitting on this chapter, worrying about it, whether people will like it, but you know what? this is the end I drafted out 18 months ago, and this is the end we get. And that art I commissioned over a year ago, yeah I knew how this was going to end. 
> 
> But wow! that's it!
> 
> I'm not saying that I won't come back and play in the ATF sandpit again - I have plans to! but there's a lot on the list before that. 
> 
> If you ever want to talk about it, you can talk here, or find me on [tumblr](http://majesticduxk.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Ummmm. I think that's all. I just can't believe I finally finished it :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dean pups out.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239188) by [CinntaxError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError)
  * [Morning Coffee.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457666) by [CinntaxError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError)
  * [The Hand that Guides is the Hand that Loves.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323620) by [CinntaxError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError)




End file.
